Anything You Say
by Chuquita
Summary: Veggie makes a wish to Shenlong for Goku to become his servant-maid; saving him the trouble of having to create any more evil plots. But what happens when the wish backfires and Veggie finds himself on the opposite end of his and Goku's buddyship? Can the
1. I scream for icecream l return of the se...

8:07 PM 10/3/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from "Spongebob Squarepants"  
Spongebob: But working at the Krusty Krab makes everyone happy, and what could be better than serving up smiles?  
(big goofy grin)  
Squidward: (flatly) Where have you been?  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Hello and welcome to another fic by me. Last time in the Corner we had our Piccolo mini-fic; before that we had  
our special "Veggie Wins?!" fic where we let Veggie win for change. And now we're starting the first fic from my new "future  
fics" list.  
Goku: (grins) We also have nothing left to talk about!  
Chuquita: [falls over] WE DO TO!! (tries to think of something) I--you-- (sighs) Oh who am I kidding. We have run out of  
things to talk about. We've been doing so many 'special guests' and then we had the polls and the "Ask Goku/Ask Veggie"  
thing.  
Goku: We could just ad-lib it like we used to do back before all that stuff.  
Chuquita: I guess. (smiles) Hey at least nothing truely bizarre has happened yet!  
[overdramtic spanish music suddenly booms through the air]  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Spoke too soon.  
Goku: [taps her on the shoulder and points past the desk]  
Chuquita: [glances past Goku to see a grinning Veggie 2 feet from the Corner desk wearing a large sombaro and holding a  
fancy guitar with a rose in his mouth] Oh good grief... (groans and shakes her head) Vedge, what are you doing?  
Goku: (giggles) Veggie looks like Zorro.  
Chuquita: Minus the mask, cape, sword, and height.  
Vegeta: [strums his guitar] (sing-song) I didn't get to sing my song to Kakarrotto in the last story, so I'd like to sing it  
now. [strums the guitar again]  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Veggie, I really don't think--- [Veggie whacks her over the head with his fancy guitar] --YEOW!  
Goku: Heeheeheehee, silly Veggie! AHH! [Veggie whacks him over the head with the guitar]  
Vegeta: (snorts) My song is NOT silly. It's powerful, full of emotion, and all in my native tongue of Saiya-go (big grin)  
(glances over at Son and shrieks to see his head is now gone) AAHH!!  
Chuquita: (pales) [looks around for a disembodied Goku head] Eew! (to Veggie) LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!  
Goku: (pokes his head out of his neck) What? What'd Veggie do? I wanna see!  
[Chu and Veggie stare at Son all bug-eyed]  
Vegeta: How did you--but it disap--and the--  
Goku: (blinks, confused) [sucks his head into his neck, then pokes it out again] (blinks)  
Vegeta: (creeped out) Wow.....Kakarrotto, so, new technique?  
Goku: (cocks his head) Huh?  
Vegeta: (flatly) Nevermind. [walks over to his seat, grabs it, and wheels it around next to Son's]  
Chuquita: Umm, Veggie, you're not allowed to sit there.  
Vegeta: (pleasantly plops the rose from his mouth in Son's hair) There you go, my future servant-maid.  
Goku: (happily) Aww, little Veggie it's so pretty!  
Vegeta: (mildly glows bright red) Heh-heh, why thank you Kakay.  
Chuquita: Vedge?  
Vegeta: (angrily) WHAT! There's no SET LAW saying that I'm not allowed to sit next to Kakarrotto!  
Chuquita: (holds up a very very long list) Actually, there is. [points to a spot on the list]  
Vegeta: GIVE ME THAT! [scans down the list] Blah blah blah....blah blah pinapples...blah blah--HA! Rule 247. Vegeta Oujisama  
is barred from sitting anywhere within 2 feet of Son Goku. WHEN DID YOU MAKE _THIS_ ONE UP!!  
Chuquita: I didn't. (shivers) Chi-Chi threatened me over the phone last time you were sitting next to Son-san. I'd rather not  
face the wrath of the frying pan. Or the bazooka. Or the 5ft high chainsaw.  
Vegeta: WHAT?! YOU'RE THE AUTHOR! CAN'T YOU JUST ZAP HER AND CHANGE HER INTO A RAT OR SOMETHING!  
Chuquita: Well, I can't really use the Big Book of Author Spells on her unless she actually DOES something bad.  
Vegeta: She's keeping me away from Kakay. That's bad.  
Goku: (grins) CHANGE CHI-CHAN INTO A BIRDY CHU-SAMA!  
Chuquita: Uh--  
Vegeta: NO! CHANGE HER INTO A FISH! THEN KAKARROTTO CAN EAT HER AND CRAP HER OUT INTO THE TOILET AND FLUSH IT AND THEN ONNA  
WILL BE NOTHING MORE THAN A PILE OF BROWN MUSH IN A SEWER!! (excitable grin)  
[Chu and Goku schooch away from Veggie]  
Vegeta: ...I went a little overboard on that, didn't I Chu?  
Chuquita: You might say that.  
Vegeta: Hmm. (thinks) If I manage to woo Kakarrotto into being my servant-maid by playing my fancy guitar fancifully will you  
allow me to have the middle seat?  
Chuquita: ...  
Vegeta: (big cheesy grin)  
Goku: (to Chu) (nods eagerly)  
Chuquita: (shrugs) Eh, why not. It's not like you'll be able to do it anyway.  
Vegeta: WHOO-HOO! [strums the guitar, testing out each string] I learned how to play something like this back home on  
Bejito-sei. [strums all the strings across together]  
Goku: Heeheehee. Silly Veggie.  
Chuquita: (to audiance) Anyway, today's fic has to do with the whole servant-maid thing AND another "evil" plot of Veggie's  
blowing up in his face.  
Vegeta: (glares) HEY! Who said my plots were evil? And why did you put quotes around it! You act as if my plots are  
patheticly evil. And why does it blow back in my face?!  
Goku: Veggie asks too many questions. (smiles at Veggie) Relax and be happy.  
Vegeta: I CAN'T! (grumbles) Not until I have en-servantized you anyway...  
Chuquita: (to Veggie) Vedge, all your evil plots undoubtedly fail. It's part of your character! You never got your wish for  
immortality! You never got to be the first super saiyajin! Heck, even the whole "majin" thing blew up in your face. You can't  
win! But that's what makes you so funny.  
Goku: (happily) Yeah Veggie! You're perspirant!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You mean persistant, don't you Kakarrotto?  
Goku: No, I mean perspirant. You're really starting to smell from over here. [pinches his nose]  
Vegeta: (even larger sweatdrop) Just start the show.  
Chuquita: (grins) You got it Veggie!  
  
  
Summary: Veggie makes a wish to Shenlong for Goku to become his servant-maid; saving him the trouble of having to create  
any more evil plots. But what happens when the wish backfires and Veggie finds himself on the opposite end of his and Goku's  
buddyship? Can the ouji deal with his new possessive and slightly manipulative servant-maid? Will he be able to somehow wish  
Goku back to normal? And what happens when Chi-Chi finds out?!  
  
  
Vegeta: (snickers) Yes, what DOES happen when Chi-Chi finds out?  
Chuquita: Oh hush Veggie! (smirks) This isn't going to be fun for you like the fic you won in.  
Vegeta: You mean instead of winning something terrible and horrible happens to me because of this wish?  
Chuquita: Yup!  
Vegeta: (pouts) Ohh...  
Goku: Don't worry Veggie, _I_ still love you.  
Vegeta: (glowing) (musing) Reeeallllyyy, Kaka-chan? (looks upward) (mockingly) HERE THAT ONNA! KAKAY _LOVES_ ME!  
Goku: (sweatdrops) Me-n-my big mouth.  
Chuquita: On with the fic!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Oh VEH-GEE! " Goku said in a sing-song voice as he poked his head in the doorway leading to Capsule Corp's living  
room, " Little Veggie the ice-cream man was here and I had a dollar so I bought an ice-cream cone for us to share! " the  
larger saiyajin grinned happily, then paused, realizing no one was in the room, " Ohh. " he pouted, then took a lick of the  
ice-cream cone, " Little Veggie where are you? " Goku called out, then cocked his head to see the door to the ouji's bedroom  
was open, " VEGGIE! " he cheered, racing up the stairs and into the open doorway to find Vegeta on his knees beside his bed  
ironing something.  
" Kakarrotto. " Vegeta nodded, then continued his work.  
Goku pouted, " Little Veggie you're still not worried about what Chi-Chi told us future you did in the future are  
you? "  
" Yes, to put it mildly. " the little ouji shivered, " Princess Kakarrotto....what was he THINKING? " he grumbled to  
himself, " 100 years must've really wrecked my brain pretty bad for me to..ECH. "  
" Heeheehee. " Goku giggled teleporting from the doorway over to a hovering position above Vegeta's bed. The saiyajin  
was now sitting indian-style, " I have brought you something for your troubles! " he grinned, shoving the ice cream cone  
infront of Vegeta's face.  
" Chocolate, and STRAWBERRY? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, " Kakarrotto that's the most oddball combination I've ever  
seen!! "  
" So is Vejitto but I still love him anyways! " Goku pointed out.  
" I don't want to hear about anything having to do with combinations of our genetic makeup right now, Kakarrotto. "  
Vegeta replied, " I'm too busy trying to get the present horrific images out of my mind. "  
" But Veggie, I would've gotten you your own ice cream cone but I only had enough for one so I had the ice cream man  
give me a twist, see? " he pointed to the ice cream, " My favorite's chocolate and I know yours is strawberry so I figured  
I could get a twist so we can both have some. "  
" Kakarrotto, have you placed your peasant tongue on that thing already? " Vegeta asked, then looked up at Goku and  
fell over to see the larger saiyajin's face was covered in large blotches of chocolate and strawberry ice cream.  
" Well, I did lick it a little bit. " Goku said innocently. He smiled, " It's really really yummy! Go ahead!  
Try it! " he eagerly urged the ouji.  
" IT'S COVERED IN YOUR DROOL!! " Vegeta exclaimed, pointing at it.  
" Chi-chan says I don't drool, I slobber. " Goku grinned.  
" YOU DO BOTH!! " the ouji recoiled, " Besides! I can't put my tongue on that ice cream cone after you've healthily  
slathered it in Kaka-drool. That's like, like, indirectly KISSING! "  
" No it's not. " Goku frowned, " Sometimes when me-n-Chi-chan watch movies together we eat ice cream out of the same  
bucket. " he fondly reminisced, " It's fun! "  
" Yes, I bet Onna gets a kick out of doing THAT. " Vegeta growled bitterly.  
" And then sometimes we get ice cream on our cheeks and we lick each other's ice cream off! " he giggled.  
" Stupid...*grumble*grumble*...evil witch Onna...*grumble*... " Vegeta muttered angrily as he continued to iron.  
" Would little Veggie like to lick some ice cream off MY cheeks? I have some strawberry right over here I think. "  
Goku said cheerfully, then licked it off himself, " Yup! That's strawberry!...oh, wait, I just ate that. Oh well, I think I  
have some on the left one too if you wanna, Veggie. Veggie? "  
" ... " Vegeta nervously gulped as he ironed, his face glowing bright red.  
" Veggie you're breathing kinda fast, you oh-kay? " Goku asked, worried, causing Vegeta's face to glow even brighter.  
He began to iron even faster. Goku looked down and paled, " Veggie? "  
" ... "  
" VEGGIE YOU'RE IRONING YOUR OWN HAND!!! " Goku shrieked, grabbing the iron and yanking it out of Vegeta's grasp. He  
then swallowed the ice cream cone whole and took the ouji's hand, nervously inspecting it, " Oh Veggie Veggie Veggie! You  
could've burnt yourself what were you thinking! You gotta be more careful! Oh man! " he pulled off Vegeta's glove and sighed  
with relief to reveal the prince's hand intact, " Thank goodness. "  
" Heh-heh, heh-heh, hehhhhhhhh... " Vegeta trailed off, still in a daze. A small trail of drool waddling down out of  
the side of his mouth, " Kakay... "  
" Hmm. " Goku frowned, trying to shake him out of it. He perked up, took some fresh ice cream off his cheek and stuck  
his finger in Vegeta's mouth, " Hee, good in't it? "  
Vegeta's eyes instantly snapped out of his daydream, " ...AHH! " he lept to his feet and started to gag. His face now  
back to it's normal peachish tone, " BLEH BLEH BLEH!! " Vegeta grabbed his own tongue and pulled it partly out of his mouth  
so he could look down at it, " Grea, duhs grea! Now Ib gonna haf duu wath dith in at andi-bacdeerial thoap! " he glared at  
Goku, " Thax a ot, Gagaroddo!! "  
" Heeheeheeheehee! " Goku laughed at the ouji's temporary speech impediment. Vegeta let go of his tongue, which  
quickly rolled back into his mouth.  
" What did you have to go an do THAT for! Who KNOWS what could have triggered the notion of that whole future me  
dubbing you a oujo thing! You could've caused it to happen right now!! " Vegeta said, then spat a gob of spit on the floor  
and rubbed his mouth.  
" Aww Veggie I think I'm gonna make a great Oujo! " Goku grinned, then stuck his own sticky-with-ice-cream fingers  
in his own mouth to 'clean' them off. Vegeta watched him in disgust. Goku pulled his now spit-covered hand out of his mouth,  
" I used my psychic powers to read Chi-Chi's memories like I read Kuririn's back on Namek and future me has the prettiest  
golden crown... " he mused, " It's got all sorts of jewels encrusted in it and all these fancy engravings and you wouldn't  
happen to have it NOW would you cuz I wanna try it on. "   
Vegeta narrowed his eyes, " NO Kakarrotto I do NOT have your fancy gold crown because YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE MY  
FUTURE OUJO YOU ARE _GOING_ TO BE MY FUTURE _SERVANT-MAID_! YOU'RE A PEASANT! BY DEFINITION A PEASANT IS _NOT_ ONE OF ROYAL  
BIRTH WHICH IS WHAT A PRINCESS IS AND YOU CANNOT BE A PRINCESS EVEN IF YOU _WERE_ ROYALTY BECAUSE A PRINCESS IS A GIRL!!! "  
" But Chi-chan told me future you told her that you found a loop-hole or something. " Goku pointed out.  
" Yes there IS a loop-hole but I am NOT going to loop you throught that hole!!! " Vegeta shouted, becoming  
increasingly annoyed and paranoid.  
" You don't need to royaltize me or anything I just wanna try on my crown-- "  
" --YOU HAVE NOT CROWN!!! IF I HAD PLANNED TO CROWN YOU I WOULD HAVE MADE ONE! BUT I _DON'T_!! " Vegeta screamed,  
" Thick-headed bakayaro... "  
Goku heaved a sigh, then smiled, " So? " he said, changing the subject, " Whatcha ironing? "  
" You're servant-maid uniform. " Vegeta smirked.  
Goku turned a pale white, " You still...have that? "  
Vegeta grinned and held it up. The uniform now looked neatly pressed, " I always loved this one. It's going to look  
so wonderful on you once you become my personal servant-maid. "  
" I really think I'd rather be a princess, if it's oh-kay with you Veggie. " Goku cringed.  
" Well you're not going to be so quit talking about it. " Vegeta cut him short, then held the uniform up to Goku,  
who flushed light red, " Just think, my own little Kaka-servant. " the ouji mused.  
" I dunno Veggie, it seems kinda creepy. " Goku looked the servant-maid uniform over, which looked like a french  
maid's costume tailored specifically to fit the larger saiyajin. There was also a little black and white hat that went with  
it sitting on the bed next to a pair of Goku-sized white gloves, " It looks creepy everytime I see it. " he shook his head.  
" It's not creepy! " Vegeta protested.  
" IT IS TOO! " Goku retorted, " Veggie, did the servant-maids on Bejito-sei wear clothes like that? "  
" No. "  
" SEE! IT'S CREEPY! "  
" That doesn't make it creepy. " Vegeta shrugged, then smiled up at him, " Say, Kakarrotto could you do me a favor? "  
" YAY! " Goku cheered, floating down to the floor and standing up, " Favors for Veggie! What do you want me to do  
little Veggie? "  
" Try this on and see if it still fits. I want to know if I need to get it taliored or not. " Vegeta held the uniform  
up to him.  
" ... "  
" WELL? "  
" ... " Goku just silently shook his head no. His eyes bugging out of it.  
" Come on Kakarrot!! " Vegeta exclaimed, " You don't have to wear it around all day! Just try it on! I don't know if  
you grew any bigger! You haven't worn it since January!! "  
Goku shivered slightly at the memory. He had accidentally broken the little ouji's leg during a sparring session and  
was forced to play servant-maid until it had healed, " ...are you SURE I can't be the princess instead? "  
" NO! "  
" Aww.. " Goku pouted.  
" Hmm. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the larger saiyajin, then smirked as an idea it him, " PLEASE, Kakay? "  
" Veggie said please? " Goku stared down at him, wide-eyed.  
Vegeta nodded, a mock-sad look on his face.  
" Well, I, uhh, " Goku looked back and forth between the servant-maid uniform and Vegeta, " You DID say please... "  
he bit his lip, then sighed, " Alright Veggie, but only to check the 'size' for you. " he said, then reached out to grab the  
uniform only to have Vegeta pull it away.  
" I'M NOT LETTING YOU TRY IT ON WITH YOUR HANDS COVERED IN ICE CREAM GOO!! YOU'LL GET IT ALL OVER! " Vegeta shrieked,  
then calmed down, " Go clean up first and THEN try it on. " he smirked.  
Goku sweatdropped and wobbled towards the bathroom, " I'm starting to think I shouldn't have visited Veggie today. "  
  
  
  
" I'm REALLY starting to think I shouldn't have visited Veggie today. " the large saiyajin had an even larger  
sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head as he stared at himself in the mirror, now wearing the servant-maid costume,  
gloves, little hat and all. Standing behind him was a very content little ouji who was measuring everything to make sure the  
uniform fit perfectly, " Are you done yet Veggie? " Goku asked.  
" Almost. " the smaller saiyajin's tail wagged in the breeze like a little dog's, " There. " Vegeta put the measuring  
tape away and smirked victoriously, " Done! "  
" *whew*! " Goku reached to take the hat off his head.  
" One more favor! " Vegeta interupted.  
" Yeah Veggie? " Goku asked.  
" I want you to say, "Hai, V-sama". " he folded his arms.  
" ... " Goku shrugged, " Hai, V-sama. " the larger saiyajin mumbled embarassingly. He looked up and face-faulted to  
see the ouji staring at him w/big sparkily eyes, " VEH-GEE! "  
" *sigh*. " the dazed ouji walked over to Goku and hugged him, " Kaka-chan... "  
Goku grinned, " Thank you for the hug little Veggie but now I must go. "  
" Hmm? Wha hug? "  
" The one you're giving me right now. " Goku whispered.  
" Mmm, yeah.....*ACK*! " Vegeta's eyes bugged out of his head and the now glowing-bright-red-faced ouji instantly  
lept out of his position, frighteningly waving his arms around in the air like he had caught some sort of disease. Goku  
giggled at him.  
Vegeta regained his composure, " That will be all for today Kakarrotto. " he said, his voice still somewhat shaky.  
" Aww, no more Veggie-hugs? " Goku pouted.  
The ouji just glared at him.  
" No more Veggie-hugs. " the larger saiyajin sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
" Ahh, I feel like me again! " Goku said happily as he emerged from the bathroom, back in his gi. The servant-maid  
uniform under his arm. He plopped it on the bed next to Vegeta, who looked like he was deep in thought, " Here you go little  
Veggie. It smells a bit like me now, but that's alright! "  
" Hmm. " Vegeta rubbed his chin. Goku cocked his head at the ouji.  
" Veggie oh-kay? " he asked, worried.  
" Kakarrotto if I were to PAY you to work as my servant-maid, would you do it? "  
" Wha--WHA?! " the larger saiyajin was taken aback, " Veggie, that's really, urm, nice of you but I don't think I'd,  
well I don't get PAID for helping people. I've never gotten paid anything for saving the world before. "  
" This isn't about the world this is about ME!.....would you do it for free? "  
" No! "  
Vegeta huffed, " What if you didn't have to wear the costume? Would you be my servant-maid if I get rid of the  
outfit? "  
" VEGGIE!! " Goku's face flushed a light red, " THE COSTUME HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!! "  
" Really? " Vegeta perked up.  
Goku sweatdropped, " Veggie, it's not that I wouldn't MIND taking care of you, but I have a whole lot of other people  
to tend to and be there for. That's why I CAN'T be your servant-maid even if I wanted to! I can't just leave Chi-chan, Gohan,  
Goten, Kuririn, Piccolo, Yamcha, Puar, Bulma, Mirai, Bura, Trunks, Dende, Mr. Popo, anyone else I forgot to mention, to stay  
here and pamper you all day and night. If I wanted to and did everyone would think I lost my marbles!! "  
" Or found them. " Vegeta mumbled.  
" What was that? " Goku blinked, confused.  
" Nothing. " the ouji dismissed it, " But DO you want to? "  
" Umm, I, I dunno Veggie. " he replied uneasily.  
" That's alright, Kakarrot. You want all of your friends and family to be loved equally. I understand. You can go  
now. " Vegeta nodded solumnly.  
" AWW VEGGIE YOU'RE THE GREATEST! " Goku grinned, grabbing the ouji and hugging him, " Awwww, Veggie so sweet. "  
" Heheheheheheheheheheh-hehhhhhhhh..... " Vegeta's face glowed bright red as he slipped out of Goku's tight grasp and  
melted into a red gooey puddle on the floor.  
" I gotta go now Veggie, Chi-chan's making dinner and I don't wanna be late! " Goku walked towards the door to  
Vegeta's room, then placed his fingers on his forehead, " We're havin PIE for dessert! " he licked his lips, " I love pie. "  
Goku nodded, then teleported away.  
Meanwhile Vegeta's body had solidified again and he was back on his feet, " It's not fair. " he narrowed his eyes,  
" I wish Kakarrotto didn't have to play lackey to that baka Onna. I wish there was some way to get him to change his mind  
about this! I wish-- " Vegeta froze in place, " I wish... " he repeated to himself again, " HA! Why didn't I think of it  
BEFORE! Here I am, thinking up countless plots to ensnare Kakarrotto into my servitude and all this time I could've just used  
the dragonballs to WISH him to be my servant-maid. What a fool I am! " he laughed, then smirked, " Well I won't be a fool  
much longer. " he pulled the dragon radar out from under his bed, " Heh-heh, by this time tommorow Kakarrotto's going to be  
bringing me my meals on a silver platter! " Vegeta grinned widely at the radar, " And even if that evil witch Onna finds out  
about it she'll have to wait a whole nother YEAR before she can even TRY to find the dragonballs again to wish Kakarrotto  
back to normal! AND if I wish for Kakarrotto to be my servant-maid there's no POSSIBLE way he'll end up my oujo in the  
future! HAHA! A FOOLPROOF PLAN! " Vegeta hopped out the window to his room and flew off, " There's no way I can lose! BWAHAHA  
HAHAHAHA! "  
  
  
  
" Kakay I hope you get a goodnight's sleep tonight because tommorow begins your first day of servant-hood. " Vegeta  
smirked as he stood over the seven dragonballs grouped together infront of him; the radar in his pocket, " Odd how no one's  
caught me yet, you'd think by now someone would've tried to stop me. That's a good sign. " he grinned widely, then looked  
upward and shouted out, " SHENLONG! ARISE AND GRANT MY WISH!! " Vegeta stepped back as a huge golden light exploded out from  
the balls. The skies grew pitch black, " I can't believe it! I'm actually going to get a wish granted! " the ouji said  
excitedly, " I'M SO HAPPY! "  
" WHO HAS AWAKENED ME FROM MY SLUMBER!! " Shenlong's booming voice echoed from hundreds of stories in the air. He  
paused suddenly and looked around to find he was in the middle of an empty field.  
" Heehee...heehee...heehee... " an excitable little giggle came from beneath him. Shenlong looked down and instantly  
turned a pale white to find Vegeta standing infront of him.  
" Oh no... " he muttered, then nervously looked around, " Uh, Vegeta? "  
" Yes? " the ouji happily squeaked out.  
" Vegeta where are all the others? "  
" What others? " Vegeta grinned wider.  
" ...they didn't all suddenly get killed, did they? " the dragon groaned.  
" Nope! Everyone's alive and well. "  
Shenlong's eyes widened with horror, " Oh good God, that means you're here ALONE to get your wishes granted?! "  
" Uh-huh. " he eagerly nodded his head.  
Shenlong turned in the direction of Capsule Corp, " WHY AREN'T YOU PEOPLE WATCHING HIM!!! "  
" I don't know. " Vegeta shrugged, " SO! Can I have my deepest, wildest desires fulfilled now? "  
" Not like I have a choice. " Shenlong grimaced, then went back into his legendary-creature mode, " WHAT IS YOUR  
FIRST WISH! "  
" My first wish? " Vegeta blinked, then smiled, " THAT'S RIGHT! You grant TWO of them now! "  
" Ohhhh... " Shenlong placed his hand over his face and shook his head, " Yes Vegeta, I will grant any two of your  
wishes that are within my power to grant. "  
" WOO-HOO! " the ouji cheered, " SHENLONG! FOR MY FIRST WISH I WISH FOR KAKARROTTO TO WANT TO BE MY SERVANT-MAID! "  
" You mean, Son Goku? " Shenlong paled again.  
" YES! SON GOKU, KAKARROTTO, SAME SAIYAJIN! "  
" Right. " Shenlong nodded, then paused for a moment, " YOUR FIRST WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! STATE YOUR SECOND WISH! "  
" Heh-heh-heh, oh I've been waiting for this one for a LONG time. " Vegeta snickered, " I WISH FOR IMMORTALITY FOR  
MYSELF AND KAKARROTTO!! "  
Shenlong shuddered, then reached out and zapped Vegeta. The ouji screamed in pain for 5 seconds, then stopped as the  
dragon finished zapping him. He strenched his other hand into the distance, then squinted his eyes shut and sent another  
blast of voltage off in the direction of the Son home. Five more seconds later he pulled his arm back, " YOUR SECOND WISH HAS  
BEEN GRANTED! I BID THEE WELL!! " he nodded, instantly regretting the two wishes he had just granted. Shenlong flew off back  
to his home as the dragonballs split up, turned to stone, and flew in all different directions across the Earth.  
" Hmm-hmm. " Vegeta let out a small chuckle, his tail wiggling happily, " HAHA! I DID IT! I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT!  
" the ouji spun around, " I'M IMMORTAL! AND KAKAY'S IMMORTAL! AND HE'S MY SERVANT-MAID! " Vegeta grinned, " I can't wait to  
wake up tommorow. I can't wait till Kakay wakes up tommorow! Better yet, I can't wait till ONNA wakes up tommorow. Boy will  
she be surprised! " he spun around and headed towards his home, " I get to wake up to Kakay in his servant-maid uniform with  
a silver plate full of breakfast goodies cooked especially for ME. Heh-heh, life IS good. "  
  
  
  
" Ohhhhh... " Goku moaned as he tossed and turned in bed. Chi-Chi sleepily looked over at him.  
" Go-chan? "  
" Everything feels really really hot. " he panted.  
" Get a drink of water, you'll feel better. " she smiled.  
" Alright. " Goku sat up and wobbled out of bed, only to trip and fall to the floor, slicing his arm across the  
lampshade on the way down.  
" GOKU! " Chi-Chi scrambled out of bed and ran over to him, " Oh God! Goku your arm! " she lifted it up, then froze,  
" Is perfectly oh-kay... " Chi-Chi trailed off, " Wow. " she murmured, holding him up.  
" Heeheehee. " Goku grinned at her. Chi-Chi helped him up and straightened his pajama top, " I didn't feel a thing. "  
" Goku that's weird. " she looked at the lampshade, which was made out of crystal. There wasn't a speck of blood  
anywhere, " That's really weird. "  
" Oh well, I gotta get some water and back to bed I go. " Goku smiled and waddled out of the room. He took a gulp of  
water from the sink, then re-entered the bedroom and got back in bed, " Chi-chan I feel much better now. "  
" Good. " she nodded, then yawned. Chi-Chi closed her eyes, " Goodnight Goku. "  
" Goodnight Veggie-sama. "  
Chi-Chi's eyes popped out of her head. She let out a low, creeped out whistle, " It's Chi-Chi. "  
" Hmm? " Goku said, half asleep.  
" Goku, you said "goodnight, Veggie-sama". I'm not "Veggie-sama.". " Chi-Chi said, worried.  
" Oh, goodnight to you too Chi-chan. " Goku let out a sleepy giggle.  
" But, you don't call him "Veggie-sama". You've NEVER called him "Veggie-sama" before, Goku. " she turned to face his  
back.  
" Sure I did I just said it a minute ago. "  
" But-- "  
" There's a first time for *yawn* everything. "  
Chi-Chi laughed nervously as she layed her head back on her pillow. She narrowed her eyes at the ceiling, " Yeah, it  
better be the last time too. Evil little Ouji... "  
  
  
  
" GOOD-MORNING EVERY-BODY! " Goku shouted happily in a sing-song voice as he pranced into the kitchen. Chi-Chi, Gohan  
, and Goten were sitting at the kitchen table, staring at him bug-eyed. Well, Chi-Chi and Gohan were. Goten was busy stuffing  
his face with every item of food left on his plate.  
" You're up late. " Chi-Chi said, breaking the silence.  
" Yeah I know, strange isn't it? But wow I feel so full of energy it's like I'll never need to sleep again so what  
time is it can I have some waffles too I really really feel like eating some waffles cuz they're so GOOD! " he grinned,  
jogging in place.  
Goten smiled, his cheeks full of food. He held up a large plate with a huge tower of waffles piled ontop of it.  
" YAY! " Goku cheered, then rushed over to the plate, grabbed it, and sat down to begin eating.  
" Is it just me, or is Toussan eating faster than usual? " Gohan asked Chi-Chi while cocking an eyebrow.  
" Maybe the extra sleep just gave him a bigger appetite. " Chi-Chi responded, looking conserned.  
" Bigger appetite? Forget a hundred waffles I feel like I could a MILLION of 'um! " Goku pepped up.  
" We don't HAVE a million waffles. " Chi-Chi said flatly.  
" Ohh... " he looked down, disappointed, " Oh well, pass the muffins! "  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped, then did so.  
" MMM! Muffin muffin muffin muffin muffin--- " Goku suddenly froze while chanting the name of the pastry he was  
devouring. His pupils grew wide until they were three times their normal size.  
" Toussan? Toussan you oh-kay? " Gohan poked him in the shoulder, then gasped to see a big gash in Goku's pajama  
sleeve. He instinctively pulled up the sleeve, then sighed with relief to find not a single scratch on Goku's arm, " *whew*!  
That was close. "  
" Too close if you ask me. " Chi-Chi turned to Gohan, " He fell down getting out of bed last night and sliced his  
arm on the lampshade! But there's not even a MARK! And I KNOW that's not normal because Goten cut his leg on the same thing  
two months ago when he was helping me clean off the cabinet. "  
" I'm a good helper, aren't I Mommy? " Goten grinned cheesily.  
" Yes you are sweetie. " Chi-Chi patted him on the head, " Just be more careful. "  
" K! " Goten chirped, then went back to eating.  
" Well Toussan's much older than Goten, maybe his skin's stronger, or something. " Gohan offered, then paused as Goku  
suddenly stood up and wobbled out of the room and towards the front door, " Ta--TOUSSAN! Where are you going? "  
" ERR, " Chi-Chi lept out of her chair and dashed towards Goku, then placed herself between him and the front door,  
" AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING? This wouldn't have anything to do with that evil little Ouji would it? " she snarled.  
The dazed saiyajin smiled musingly as if staring into thin air. He placed two fingers on his forehead.  
" AHH! No no no no no! Whatever you're thinking DON'T DO IT! " Chi-Chi panicked.  
" Heh-heh. " Goku let out a hypnotized chuckle and teleported off.  
" ... " Chi-Chi stood there, her bottom left eyelid flinching, " GOHAN! GOTEN! TO THE CAR!! "  
" What? Why! " Gohan poked his head in the living room.  
" Your Toussan just teleported somewhere with that creepy dazed look on his face and I just KNOW this is all the  
Ouji's fault! NOW GET IN THE CAR, I need you for backup! " she demanded.  
" Kaasan you don't KNOW Toussan teleported himself to Capsule Corp. He could have gone ANYWHERE! " Gohan explained.  
" Oh my God you're absolutely right! That Ouji could've sent some subliminal message into Go-chan's mind to teleport  
practically ANYWHERE on the planet! There're THOUSANDS of hotels in West City! " she held the sides of her head with her  
hands and groaned.  
" West City? Kaasan he could've teleported anywhere in the whole COUNTRY! Or the WORLD even! " Gohan said.  
" Or the solar system, or the galaxy, or the UNIVERSE-- " Goten cheerfully rattled off. Gohan quickly covered his  
little brother's mouth with his hand.  
" AAUGH!! " Chi-Chi screamed at the top of her lungs. Goten instantly zipped behind Gohan, both brothers shaking  
nervously, " SILENCE!! " Chi-Chi said, then took a deep breath, " I'm calming down, remembering what the doctor said, stress  
causes high blood pressure and high blood pressure causes heart attacks and heart attacks cause me to end up in a near-death  
state allowing the Ouji to win. I don't want the Ouji to win so I shall remain CALM. " she narrowed her eyes at Gohan and  
Goten, " RIGHT, boys? "  
Both nodded quickly and nervously.  
" Good. " Chi-Chi smiled serenely, " NOW GET IN THE CAR! WE'RE GOING TO CAPSULE CORP! If Goku's not there THEN we  
start to panic. " she glared at them.  
" Yes Kaasan! " Gohan and Goten said at once, then rushed outside to the car, Chi-Chi followed them outside, then got  
in the driver's seat.  
" Everyone buckled up? " she asked, smiling.  
Gohan and Goten nodded yes.  
" Good. " Chi-Chi turned her eyes to the road, then started up the car, " YOU'RE GOIN DOWN OUJI!! " she roared.  
Gohan gulped as Chi-Chi slammed her foot on the gas, sending it ripping off onto the road at 120mph.  
" KAASAN! KAASAN REMEMBER! "REMAIN CALM"!!! " Gohan shrieked.  
" I _AM_ CALM! " Chi-Chi shouted back, then tossed her bazooka to him, " THE SECOND YOU SEE THAT OUJI I WANT YOU TO  
FIRE REPEATEDLY!! DO YOU HEAR ME!! "  
Gohan sweatdropped, " Yes Kaasan... "  
  
  
" Ahh, and so it begins. " Vegeta yawned opening his eyes. A big smile on his face. The content little ouji grabbed a  
small silver bell off the counter near his bed and rang it twice, " Oh Kakay! Your prince requests his breakfast! " Vegeta  
said in a sing-song voice.  
" ... "  
" Kakay? "  
" ... "  
" KAKARROTTO WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU! " he sat up, then froze, realizing Goku's ki wasn't anywhere near Capsule Corp,  
" What the--?? " Vegeta blinked, then lept out of bed, growling, " HE GYPPED ME!! THAT STUPID DRAGON GYPPED ME!! HE MADE  
ME IMMORTAL BUT DIDN'T GIVE ME MY KAKA-SERVANT!!!! " the ouji ranted as he stomped down the stairs, still in his pajamas,  
" I can't BELIEVE this! I go through all that trouble--collecting those balls--and he GYPS me! " Vegeta sat down on the  
large couch infront of the TV and wall-window in the living room. Vegeta looked upward, " Am I SUCH a horrible person that  
not even SHENLONG will grant me a wish! " he exclaimed, then groaned and turned the TV on, " So much for THAT idea. Guess I  
better get back to plotting the old fashioned way. " he grumbled, then paused to hear a loud panting sound coming from  
outside. Vegeta cocked his head slightly so he could see past the TV and turned a pale white to see Goku standing outside  
the window, his face smushed up against the glass and his tongue hanging out.  
" Well, there's a lovely sight to see first thing in the morning. " Vegeta said sarcastically. Goku pressed one hand  
against the window and slowly pulled it down like a claw, " He looks dummer than usual this morning. Guess I should let  
the baka in before he hurts himself. " Vegeta got up, walked over to the door and opened it only to nearly fall back in  
shock to see Goku had now suddenly appeared in the doorway, an excitable look on his face, " Hello Kakarrotto. " Vegeta  
sighed dully.  
" VEGGIE-SAMA! " Goku squealed, throwing his arms around the ouji and hugging him, " OH VEGGIE-SAMA I MISSED YOU  
SO! " he sobbed happily.  
" Veh--Veggie-SAMA? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, bewildered, " And when did you start hugging me this way. This  
position feels weird. " the larger saiyajins arms were now around Vegeta's waist as opposed to slightly underneath the arms.  
Goku quickly let go, " I'm sorry Veggie-sama, I didn't mean for you to be uncomfortable. " he pleaded guiltily,  
bowing his head as he did so.  
A smirk appeared on Vegeta's face, " No Kakarrotto, that's alright. "  
" Oh THANK YOU Veggie-sama! " Goku stood up, smiling down at him. He reached from behind, " I brought you a fish! "  
he pulled the object out and dropped a gigantic fish into the ouji's hands. Vegeta sweatdropped, " Nuh--now if you'll excuse  
me I'd like to get changed. " he said, jogging past the ouji and up the stairs. Vegeta stared down at the fish and dropped  
it to the floor.  
" Great, all that happened was Kakarrotto got a little nicer towards me, if he could even GET any nicer. " Vegeta  
grumbled, " Not even "V-sama"! "VEGGIE-sama"!! It doesn't even SOUND respectful! It sounds, CUTE. "  
" Oh Veggie-sama! " a high-pitched, sing-song voice came from the top of the stairs. Vegeta turned around only to  
have his jaw hang open. Goku was standing at the top step in a humble position while wearing his servant-maid uniform,  
" I have to apologize for being so late. Would you still like me to make you breakfast or would you rather have a brunch? "  
he asked pleadingly.  
" ... " a sole blob of drool fell out of the side of Vegeta's mouth and hit the floor, " Heh-heh, heh-heh-heh. " the  
glowing red ouji let out a small giggle, then promptly fainted.  
Goku instantly ran down the stairs and towards the unconscious ouji, " VEGGIE-SAMA!! "  
  
  
" Veggie-sama! Oh Veggie-sama PLEASE wake up! "  
Vegeta groaned and opened his eyes to find he was back in bed. A large, concerned saiyajin looming over him,  
" Wha, what happened? "  
" You fainted, so I brought you back up to your room to cool off. " Goku smiled warmly at him, " I turned the fan on  
for you. " he pointed upward at the ceiling fan, " What would you like me to bring you for breakfast, Veggie-sama? "  
Vegeta stared at him, baffled, " Uh, well I-- "  
" OH! Silly me! " the larger saiyajin grinned, " Here's a menu for you little buddy. I almost forgot all about it! "  
he handed Vegeta a fancy-looking menu.  
" I guess I'll have....no, maybe I'd be better off getting, umm, err-- "  
" --bad idea! " Goku quickly grabbed the menu and tore it into shreds, " I should be ashamed of myself for making  
you choose from a selection like that, Veggie-sama. You name ANY food you like and I'll get it for you. "  
" ...really? " Vegeta grinned. Goku nodded in response, " Well, in that case I'd like you to make up for that sloppy  
mess of a treat you brought me yesterday and bring me a tub of strawberry ice-cream. " he closed his eyes contently.  
" Here you are Veggie-sama. " Goku responded instantly.  
Vegeta's eyes flew open and he gawked to see the larger saiyajin holding the desired tub in his hands, " Wow..that  
was fast. "  
" I don't like to make my prince wait. " Goku grinned.  
" Amazing Kakarrotto, if I didn't know any better I'd say that wish made you SMARTER too. " Vegeta boasted, reaching  
out to grab the ice-cream.  
" What wish? "  
" Uhh, nothing. " Vegeta said innocently.  
Goku shrugged it off, then gasped as the ouji attempted to take the ice cream tub from him, " VEGGIE-SAMA NO! "  
" WHAT! I WANNA EAT! " Vegeta glared at him, " YOU get me food. _I_ eat the food! THAT'S HOW IT WORKS! "  
" But Veggie-sama! It's too cold for you to grab like that! Your poor little Veggie-fingers'll get frostbite! "  
Goku pouted, holding the ice cream tub tightly.  
" ... " Vegeta sweatdropped, " That's why they call it ICE cream you bakayaro! HOW am I supposed to eat it if you  
won't let me hold it!! "  
Goku blinked at him, then pulled out a fancy spoon, dug it into the ice cream, and held it up infront of the ouji's  
face.  
" You're going to SPOON-FEED me? " Vegeta looked up at him incrediously, a small blush line over his nose.  
" That's the plan, Veggie-sama. " Goku cheerfully responded, then carefully yet quickly shoved the spoonful of  
ice-cream into Vegeta's mouth, " Good, huh? "  
" Uh, mmphamaha? " Vegeta held a finger up.  
Goku pulled the spoon out, " Hai, Veggie-sama? "  
" Kakarrotto I'm not sure I really want you spoon-feeding me. " the ouji said, embarassed, " It makes me seem a  
little, well, helpless. "  
" ... "  
" Bringing me the ice cream was nice, Kakarrotto, but I don't feel right with you doing everything but pre-chew it  
for me. " Vegeta cringed at the thought.  
" Would you LIKE me to pre-chew it for you Veggie-sama? " Goku asked innocently.  
Vegeta slapped himself on the forehead, " NO, I would NOT like you to *cringe* "pre-chew" my food for me  
Kakarrotto. "  
" Maybe I should, I wouldn't want you to accidentally choke on one of the lil strawberry pieces in here and die all  
because of my carelessness. " the larger saiyajin sniffled.  
" I _DO_ have teeth you know. " Vegeta grumbled, " There's a BIG DIFFERENCE between me having a servant-maid and YOU  
having a PET. "  
" More 'cream for Veggie-sama? " Goku said sweetly, placing another spoonful in Vegeta's mouth. The ouji ate it and  
smiled. Goku patted him on the head, " Good boy. "  
" ?! " Vegeta froze and quickly schooched back a couple feet away from Goku, severely creeped out.  
" Veggie-sama! How am I supposed to reach you from all the way back here? " Goku asked, pouting.  
" You can manage. " the ouji said quickly, still having that creeped out feeling in his gut.  
" Hmm. I guess you're right. " Goku nodded, then grinned widely, " But just in case-- " he teleported closer to the  
ouji, pulled something out from behind him, and tied it around Vegeta's neck. Vegeta looked down at the small pink bib that  
read "Veggie-sama" on it in bubble-letters, " There! That'll keep you nice-n-clean in case you start to dribble again! "  
" I DON'T DRIBBLE!! " Vegeta yelled, glowing bright red with embarassment.  
" Mmm-mmm! Veggie-sama was dribbling before he fainted, and he was dribbling yesterday, and a bunch of other times  
but I better not mention them now or the ice cream'll melt before I get a chance to finish feeding you. " Goku gave the ouji  
a quick hug, " Now open the hanger here come the airplane! " he said in a baby-voice. Vegeta folded his arms and hmmphed at  
him.  
" VEH-GEE! " Goku pouted, then pulled the ouji closer to him and shoved the spoon in his mouth.  
" Goku!? "  
The two saiyajins turned to see Bulma in the doorway with a confused look on her face. Goku was clutching the tub of  
ice cream under one arm and the ouji with the other. Vegeta still had the spoon in his mouth and was nearly sitting on the  
larger saiyajin's lap.  
" Hi Bulma. " Goku said innocently while tightening his clutch around the ouji. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Either of you care to explain. " she groaned, putting a hand on each hip.  
" Veggie-sama fainted so I took him up to his room and fed him some ice cream because he wanted some and was  
hungry. " Goku said, " It's all my fault I didn't get here earlier. I'm trying to make up for all the lost time! "  
" Ugh, Goku, just because you got here a little later than usual doesn't mean Vegeta has the right to boss you around  
for it. " Bulma chuckled.  
" KAKARROTTO KEEPS TRYING TO SPOON-FEED ME!!! " Vegeta shouted, frustrated and embarassed.  
" Goku don't spoon-feed him, he's spoiled enough as it is. " Bulma rolled her eyes, " That's the last thing I need is  
to serve him dinner and demand someone place each bite in his mouth FOR him. Next thing you know Vegeta would want me to hook  
him up to one of those machines that pumps liquids into your mouth! "  
" Realllly? " Goku's eyes widened with excitement. Vegeta quickly shook his head 'no' in Bulma's direction.  
" Goku are you feeling alright? " Bulma asked him.  
" Oh, " Goku looked downward, embarassed, " I'm in Veggie-sama's debt for something HORRIBLE I did to him yesterday  
so I've decided to become his servant-maid in order to beg his forgiveness. "  
" ... " Bulma stared at him, then smiled, " Aww, Son-kun, that's so sweet of you. But you really don't have to go  
through all this trouble. It's Vegeta who should be begging YOUR forgiveness. He can be such a jerk sometimes. " she smirked  
at Vegeta, who smirked back and stuck his tongue out at her.  
" Veggie-sama's not a jerk, Bulma, he's just misunderstood and a lil hungry. " Goku said, then shoved another  
spoonful of ice cream into Vegeta's mouth. Bulma burst into laughter at the look on Vegeta's face.  
" Hahahaha! You better be careful with your 'baby' Goku-san. Anymore ice cream and he's going to be throwing up all  
over the bed. " Bulma laughed.  
" Oh! Bulma you are right. Maybe I should put some kind of rubbery protective floor covering around the floor of the  
bed so Veggie-sama doesn't blow chunks all over his nice carpet. " Goku said, taking her seriously.  
" Son-kun, I didn't mean it. I was joking. " Bulma said, walking into Vegeta's room, " And how did he get you to wear  
this thing anyway? I thought you hated this french maid outfit Vegeta concocted for you. " she said, tugging at the sleeve.  
Goku yanked it away from her, " It's a servant-maid uniform to be correct and Veggie-sama worked VERY hard on making  
it especially for me and I happen to think it's very lovely. " he boasted.  
Bulma turned to Vegeta for an answer. The ouji just smirked at her in response. Bulma groaned, " Ugh, I don't have to  
listen to this. " she said, leaving the room, " Goku be sure to call me when you get your sanity back so I can get a ride  
home for you. "  
" No need Bulma-san! I'm living here with my prince from now on! " Goku replied cheerfully. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Live HERE?! As in MY ROOM!? " Vegeta gawked in shock.  
" That's right Veggie-sama! " Goku held up his pointer finger, " THIS way I'll be able to tend to your every beckon  
call without being LATE like I was today. "  
" But--uh-- " Vegeta looked around his room, which wasn't the biggest room in Capsule Corp to say the least, " My  
bedroom's really only designed for ONE person, Kakarrotto. "  
" That's alright, I won't take up much space, infact I'll sleep on the floor! "  
" The FLOOR!! " Vegeta stared at him in horror, " LIKE SOME KIND OF ANIMAL!? "  
" Yup! " Goku chirped, getting off the bed he began to search for a reasonble spot on the ouji's floor, " Ahh, here's  
a good spot. " he sat down next to the wall with the window in it, " And with the window right over there I'll be sure to get  
plenty of fresh air and sunshine! "  
" Kakarrotto I'm not letting you sleep on the floor. " Vegeta said, dead-serious.  
Goku grinned and zipped over to the ouji, hugging him, " OH VEGGIE-SAMA SAY HELLO TO YOUR NEW BED-BUDDY! "  
" AHH! " Vegeta shrieked, pushing him off and onto the ground, " YOU'RE NOT SLEEPING IN MY BED EITHER!!! " he shook  
his fist at Goku, " I'll get you a futon or a sleeping bag and you can sleep on the floor in THAT! "  
" Oh Veggie-sama you are the GREATEST! " Goku cheered him on as Vegeta walked over to his closet and pulled out a  
Goku-sized sleeping bag and handed it to the bigger saiyajin.  
" HERE. "  
" YAY! Free sleeping bag for me! " Goku chanted happily as he dashed across the room and began to lay the sleeping  
bag out flat.  
" Free?? " Vegeta said, then paused, " Oh dear Lord....Kakarrotto just TRICKED me! " he looked over at Goku, now  
frightened, " I'm starting to get a little scared. TRICKING PEOPLE IS _MY_ JOB!!! "  
" Did you say something Veggie-sama? " Goku blinked, his sleeping bag now fully in place on the floor.  
" Uhh, I, said..you're doing a great job. Heh-heh. " Vegeta laughed nervously.  
" Thank you Veggie-sama. " Goku bowed before him, blushing lightly. The ouji smirked, reveling in the moment.  
" Kakarrotto-chan, " he began.  
" Time for Veggie-sama to get dressed! " Goku stood back up happily, " You don't wanna walk around in your pajamas  
all day do you? "  
" ... " Vegeta froze and instantly tucked his pajama shirt into his pants, " I'm NOT letting you dress me  
Kakarrotto. The spoon-feeding was a little weird but dressing me is where I draw the line! You're going to have to leave so  
I can get my clothes on! I am not going to change my clothes while you're within seeing distance of me, now GET OUT! "  
" *RIP*! "  
Vegeta sweatdropped to see Goku was now holding the ouji's pajama shirt and doing a little victory dance.  
" Heeheeheehee heeheeheehee! " he giggled excitedly, then ran out of the room and down the stairs, " HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!! "  
" KAKARROTTO YOU COME BACK HERE WITH MY SHIRT THIS MINUTE!! " Vegeta screamed angrily, running down after him, " THIS  
IS YOUR PRINCE ORDERING YOU NOW YOU GET OVER HERE AND OBEY ME THIS INSTANT!!! "  
" Heeheehee! " Goku teleported and appeared behind the ouji and hugged him, " Aww, Veggie-sama is so silly! "  
" Errr... " Vegeta growled, a nerve bulging on his forehead, " Kakarrotto I oughta-- "  
" --Veggie-sama I promise I will pick out something beautiful for you to wear today. " Goku hugged tighter, ignoring  
the ouji's temper.  
" YOU LISTEN HERE! I'M THE OUJI SO I CHOOSE MY OWN WARDROBE FOR THE DAY!!! " Vegeta yelled, then froze as the front  
door to Capsule Corp was kicked open to reveal a very angry Chi-Chi holding a bazooka over her right shoulder. Behind her  
stood a very nervous Gohan and a slightly oblivious Goten who was busy chewing a piece of bubblegum.  
" OUJI. " she snarled. Vegeta smirked evilly at her and opened his mouth to speak.  
" Onna. " the ouji froze to hear the word he was about to utter come from a foot and a half above him. Vegeta looked  
upward and paled to see Goku wearing the same expression he had on 5 seconds ago. Vegeta gulped.  
" Oh boy... "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
9:52 PM 10/7/2002  
END OF PART ONE!  
Vegeta: (murmuring) Kakarrotto's trying to take over all my jobs...  
Chuquita: Looks that way, doesn't it.  
Goku: (playing Veggie's fancy guitar) (singing) La cucaracha! La cucaracha! I don't know the rest of the words; La cucaracha,  
La cucaracha, and some nachos on the side!  
Vegeta: (snaps) GIVE ME THAT! [grabs the guitar from out of Goku's hands] HONESTLY! (snorts and attempts to 'comfort' his  
guitar)  
[Chu & Goku sweatdrop]  
Chuquita: (to audiance) So? Anyone else been watching the new episodes on Toonami? (to Son) (grinning) You know there hasn't  
been a new dbz ep this season where I haven't burst into laughter at least once per show. It's great, this has never happened  
before in previous seasons.  
Goku: (pouts) 'Course Veggie's not in it.  
Chuquita: Yeah, that's weird, in't it? I've kind of gotten used to not seeing him until he makes his dramatic re-entry into  
the show in late October/early November. (perks up) I'm also looking forward to seeing Vejitto!  
Goku: YAY! Fusion babies a'bound.  
Vegeta: (groans) DON'T get him started on the whole 'fusion baby' thing again!  
Goku: (musing) My little Ji-chan has made me SO proud! *sniffle* And Goggie too! He fights just like me!  
Chuquita: With his mind!  
Vegeta: Considering how much he had to begin with that's not half-bad.  
Goku: (insulted) HEY! Don't you say bad things about our Goggie!  
Vegeta: I'm NOT! He's a great warrior!...until he actually gets into battle anyway. That's when the Kaka-germs take over his  
mind and he starts acting goofier than YOU!  
Goku: (pouty) I LIKE the 'confetti kamehameha'. (to Chu) (happily) Goggie makes confetti out of KI!  
Chuquita: I've seen it.  
Goku: Yeah, in't Goggie smart. (whispers) He's the more creative of the fusion babies. I wonder if he can make pinatas...  
Vegeta: Speaking of pinatas, [strums his guitar] shall I weave you a whimsical tale on my instrument, Kakay?  
Goku: (claps) YAY, VEGGIE SINGING TIME!  
Chuquita: (tries not to burst out laughing)  
Vegeta: (glares at Chu) I'm TRYING to be emotional, got a problem with that.  
Chuquita: (snicker) You just never sound sincere when you're trying to be 'emotional'. I keep thinking it's a gag and all of  
a sudden you're going to whack us both over the head with the guitar again.  
Vegeta: I am not! (smirks) But I WILL if you don't let me get started. [strums again] (smiling) Kakarrotto?  
Goku: Heeheehee.  
Vegeta: (while strumming his guitar) Kakay, would you care to give your little Veggie a countdown from the number 3?  
Goku: (nods) Oh-kay Veggie! 3, 2, 1,--  
Vegeta: (opens his mouth to sing)  
Goku: --0, -1, -2, -3, -4,---  
Vegeta: (glares at Son)  
Goku: (nervous laughter) Heh-heh, negative 4.  
Vegeta: (goes back to his guitar) I would like to dedicate this next song to my sweet yet mildly annoying peasant. Kaka-chan.  
(playing his guitar) (singing in deep 'saucy' voice) (saiyago) Ya lo qandando e pere na mahna ha neh, o reha sososa la  
poncheeta reteh, wah dake laletwa mo haho peruu, sesa somaa, kawa i qunda doo, onay tata, mi ochi pa he Kakay, lo beh  
fanna qua dar-meh, pandadanda ki su.  
[various portions of the audiance staring at Veggie in a dreamy daze]  
Chuquita: (jaw hanging open in shock)  
Goku: (laughing happily) [claps] Hahaha! Oh Veggie that was BEAUTIFUL! And I didn't even know a single word of your song  
except when you mentioned my name!  
Chuquita: (gawking) (to Veggie) WHERE DID _YOU_ LEARN TO SING LIKE THAT!!!  
Vegeta: (smirks) Like what?  
Chuquita: LIKE SOMEONE WHO CROONS LIKE THAT FOR A LIVING! PROFESSIONALLY!!!  
Vegeta: (snickers) Just because I don't like to sing often doesn't mean I'm not any good at it you know.  
Chuquita: I understand but...WOW Veggie.  
Goku: (happily) "Wow" is right! Veggie sang that pretty song for me so beautifully! [teleports over to Veggie and gives him  
a hug] Aww, my little Veggie is such a sweetie at heart!  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) Heh-heh...heh...  
Chuquita: (to Son) You know today I found proof that characters in your show CAN turn bright red like Veggie is now. (sadly)  
'Course it wasn't Veggie who went bright red.  
Goku: (sad) Aww, really? (giggles) I bet that would've been a cute episode. Veggie glowing and all. [hugs Veggie tighter]  
Vegeta: AH-HA!! (faints in a dazed, glowing stupor)  
Goku: (grins) I love it when Veggie faints in a dazed, glowing stupor.  
Chuquita: It was actually Gohan who's face turned bright red. He was embarassed cuz you asked him if he would get Videl to  
kiss Dai Kaioshin in return for his training.  
Goku: Ahh, but it IS possible for a saiyajin's face to glow bright red.  
Chuquita: If Gohan was any indication, then yes. OH! (to audiance) One more thing before we go! (grins) I've written a poem!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You're kidding me?  
Chuquita: (cheerfully) Heh-heh, nope! A while ago I read this one fanfic by T-sama which was a series of poems that took  
place in the Freeza saga the day Veggie got killed. It was a bunch of POV's from different characters and called "He cried".  
Goku: "He" being Veggie! [hugs Veggie tighter]  
Chuquita: T-sama sent e-mails to a bunch of us who reviewed the story/poems and announced that there was going to be a  
fan-chapter where we could send our thoughts on the topic or even a poem of our own. I happen to be one of the people who  
wrote a poem for it. It's from Son-kun's POV but I think it's pretty deep.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Kakarrotto--"deep"? HA!  
Goku: (insulted) HEY! VEGGIE!  
Chuquita: T-sama said the fan-chapter is going to come out around the 20th. My poem's called "Five Minutes". What's unique  
about it is (a) It's the first dbz "poem" I've ever wrote. (b) It's completely from a character's POV as opposed to the  
third-person stuff all my stories are in, and (c) It's a drama and not at all like these comedic little fics I normally  
write. Because as easy as it would be for me to stick some humor in the poem, that particular moment in the show calls for  
anything BUT humor. It was also that (in my story timeline) slightly before Veggie died the first time that Son-san dubs  
him his "little buddy" so it's a pretty intense moment. Anyway, look for that whenever the 20th comes around and also for  
part 2 of "Anything You Say". Part 2 should be out sometime next week. (waves) Until then everybody!  
Goku: (grins) May all your hugs be happy ones! [gives Veggie another big squeeze]  
Vegeta: (still glowing) Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh... 


	2. Quiet revolt l Goku's shortlived break l...

5:10 PM 10/8/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from "Peanuts"  
Snoopy: (typing on his typewriter) It was an enchanted evening. Two strangers in a crowded room. But they never meet.  
The room is too crowded.  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: (smiling) I always liked the Peanuts strips with Snoopy at his typewriter. There's just something funny about a dog  
writing cheesy, half-baked stories at a typewriter ontop of his doghouse.  
Goku: Chi-chan says she's gonna find a way to throw Veggie in a doghouse.  
Vegeta: (skeptic) A "doghouse", Kakarrotto?  
Chuquita: (to Veggie) It's another word for jail/the pen/prison, etc.  
Vegeta: (smirks) Onna thinks putting me away is going to stop me? HA! [strums his guitar] I don't THINK so!  
Goku: (giggles) Veggie's too cute to go to jail, Chu-sama!  
Vegeta: (grins) [while playing his fancy guitar] Yeah Chu-sama, I'm "too cute to go to jail".  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Don't tell that to me, tell that to Chi-Chi.  
Vegeta: Yes, fortunately for us the Onna isn't here at the moment... (perks up) SO! Can I have the middle chair now?  
Chuquita: Well, you didn't exactly win over Son-kun....but oh-kay!  
Vegeta: (cheers) WOOHOO! [kicks Chu out of her chair and hops in it] Heh-heh-heh. Ahh, the middle chair. It makes me feel so  
POWERFUL. (to Son) In a mental sense, of course.  
Chuquita: [on the ground] (flatly) Of course. [gets up and sits in Veggie's chair to the far right] (to Veggie & Son) You  
know they showed the first ep with Gotenks today. He looks just like a mini-Veggie with purple hair on the sides, a rounder  
widow's peak, and no "Kaka-obession".  
Goku: (w/big sparkily eyes) Like a chibi Veggie! (turns to Veggie, still w/big sparkily eyes) Aww it must be so cute!  
Vegeta: (grumbles) Yes, "cute". When Trunks and Kaka-spawn #2 fuse Onna thinks it's cute, but when Kakarrotto and I fuse it's  
always "the apocalypse". Has she EVER thought that Gotenks contains me and Kakarrotto's dna ALSO! Not to mention her own!!  
Chuquita: Don't forget Bulma's.  
Vegeta: ....oh yes. That purple hair thing of his.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops)  
Vegeta: But just LOOK at how much more of my physical traits become dominant once you throw some kaka-genes into the mix!!  
Heck his haircut and facial expressions are an exact COPY of my own! (smirks) I'd have to assume the mass amounts of saiyajin  
dna must overpower the HUMAN ones and that's why he bears more of a resemblance to me.  
Goku: (pouty) Whad about me?  
Chuquita: I don't know, Son-kun. Other than the black hair and eyes (but Veggie's got that too) I can't even SEE you in the  
fusion. Gotenks even ACTS like Veggie!  
Goku: (confused) Does that make him a THIRD fusion baby.  
Chuquita: ...I have no idea.  
Goku: (sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: What I think is neat though is that because Goten was trained by Chi-Chi and Trunks was trained by Veggie that  
would logically mean Gotenks has a combination of Chi-Chi and Veggie's fighting styles.  
Vegeta: Creepy.  
Goku: Deadly. (gulps)  
Chuquita: (slightly blue) Creepy AND deadly.  
Goku: (musingly) I still can't wait to see my little Ji-chan.  
Chuquita: I already saw a couple dub episodes of Vejitto online. His dub voice sounds much more melded together than Gotenks'  
does. With Gotenks, Goten's voice sounds louder than Trunks's.  
Goku: (grins) I can be loud. (takes a deep breath and prepares to scream) AAAAHH--mmph?!  
Vegeta: [holding his hands over Son's mouth] (flatly) NO ONE wants to hear that high-pitched squealy voice of yours scream  
for no good reason, Kakarrotto.  
Goku: (sniffles) But I think my voice is really really cute.  
Chuquita: Your orignal one is. The dub you sounds how you look but the original sounds how you act.  
Goku: (utterly confused) Eh?  
Vegeta: (sighs) Your 'dub' voice sounds like a grown male saiyajin, Kakarrotto. Your real voice sounds like a little girl's!!  
Goku: (w/big sparkily eyes) Am I a CUTE lil-lil girl, Veggie? (bats eyelashes)  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) Heh-heh, heh-heh, (hiccups) Heh, you're, you're adorable Kakarrotto.  
Goku: YAY! [hugs Veggie] Thank you little Veggie!  
Vegeta: (still glowing) (w/big goofy smile) I prefer the orignal voice just fine, Kakay-chan.  
Goku: I won't change a thing little Veggie!  
Chuquita: And now Part 2!  
  
  
Summary: Veggie makes a wish to Shenlong for Goku to become his servant-maid; saving him the trouble of having to create  
any more evil plots. But what happens when the wish backfires and Veggie finds himself on the opposite end of his and Goku's  
buddyship? Can the ouji deal with his new possessive and slightly manipulative servant-maid? Will he be able to somehow wish  
Goku back to normal? And what happens when Chi-Chi finds out?!  
  
Chuquita: You know Son's orignal voice would've been perfect for this one scene on today's episode.  
Goku: Really?  
Chuquita: Yeah, you were napping and a butterfly lands on your nose and dub you, (being the goofball he is) lets out a loud,  
annoying sneeze. (smiles) Man I wish I could've seen how that sounded in the orignal.  
Goku: (sweetly) I have a CUTE sneeze, Chu-sama.  
Chuquita: ...  
Goku: Well, in my real voice anyway.  
Vegeta: (grumbles) You know that's the second Kaka-mush-filled moment in the series where a butterfly's landed on his nose  
like that.  
Goku: (grins) That's because I smell really sweet!  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) ...  
Chuquita: Wouldn't it be funny if all these butterflies were really just bad guys Son-kun had fought in the past but  
Enma-sama erased their memories and put them into the butterflies bodies and their subconscious led them to Son to try to  
destroy him but they couldn't cuz they were butterflies.  
Vegeta: ...bizarre, Chu.  
Chuquita: Yeah, I know.  
Goku: (grins) I bet that butterfly was Veggie.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) IT WAS NOT!  
Chuquita: Yup. Veggie's facing a different fate.  
Vegeta: (glares at Son) AND HOW COME DUB YOU HASN'T COME TO LOOK FOR ME YET! YOU DIDN'T EVEN SEEM WORRIED ABOUT ME YOU'D  
RATHER TAKE A KAKA-NAP THEN FIND OUT IF YOU'RE LITTLE BUDDY'S BRAIN HAS BEEN DISINTEGRATED YET!!!  
Goku: (nervous sweat) Uh, err, umm, on with Part 2!  
Vegeta: HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO---  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" WHAT did you say? " Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow at Goku, startled.  
" Onna. " he smirked defiantly.  
Vegeta tugged on Goku's shirt, " Kakarrotto, that's my line. " he sweatdropped.  
" Veggie-sama if you talk too much you're gonna get larrygitus. " Goku said, slightly annoyed; then cheerfully pulled  
out a lollypop and stuck it in the ouji's mouth.  
" You mean laryngitis. " Chi-Chi corrected him.  
" I KNOW what I mean. " he said with a pouty look on his face.  
" Ouji, " she turned to Vegeta, who was staring off blankly into space with the lollypop's stick hanging out of his  
mouth, " What's going on! " she said, annoyed.  
Vegeta pulled the lollypop out, " My servant-maid's gone mad and is trying to enslave me. " he said in a faraway  
voice, his eyes bulging out of his head.  
" Veggie-sama don't hurt your voice you'll need it for later. " Goku smiled, taking the lollypop out of the ouji's  
hand, " And if you hold your lolly for too long it'll drip and get gooey candy stuff all over your hands and we don't want  
THAT to happen do we? " he giggled, then put the lollypop back in Vegeta's mouth. The ouji sweatdropped, his cheeks hot red  
with embarassment.  
" Goku, what are you DOING! Don't BABY him! He's the Ouji! He's evil! " Chi-Chi pointed to Vegeta, who snickered at  
her.  
" Veggie-sama is NOT evil. You only use that word to describe him in an effort to keep me from my duties as  
Veggie-sama's servant-maid not to mention your brashness reveals your own insecurities of losing your position in my life to  
someone you consider unworthy for me to love. " Goku explained. Chi-Chi stared at him, bug-eyed. Vegeta backed up a couple  
steps, creeped-out at Goku's sudden burst of intellegence. Goku walked over to Chi-Chi, then gave her a hug, " But I still  
love you anyways. "  
" Ohh, Go-chan. " Chi-Chi sniffled, hugging back, " You're so sweet. "  
The couple stood there for several minutes, hugging each other. Vegeta growled angrily.  
" KAKARROTTO!!! "  
" YES VEGGIE-SAMA! " Goku quickly let go of Chi-Chi and turned to face him.  
" KAKARROTTO, ON YOUR HANDS AND KNEES--NOW! " Vegeta snapped angrily. Goku quickly did so while Chi-Chi watched  
suspiciously. Vegeta walked up to Goku and stood ontop of him as if the larger saiyajin was a step-stool. Vegeta now had  
enough "added height" to be eye-to-eye with her. Chi-Chi sweatdropped. The ouji smirked at her and took the lollypop out of  
his mouth, " Greetings, Onna. "  
" What did you do to him THIS TIME, Ouji? " Chi-Chi glared at him.  
" THIS time? Why I didn't do ANYTHING to my *sweet little Kakay* this ti--ooh, Kakay, your servant-maid uniform feels  
so nice beneath my feet. "  
Chi-Chi paused and looked down only to realize for the first time since she had gotten there that Goku was presently  
clad in the french maid-ish outfit Vegeta had long since made for him, " Oh no not again. " she groaned, slapping herself on  
the forehead, " Goku why did you let him do this to you! "  
" I happen to think Veggie-sama has a good taste in clothes. And while it doesn't look it, this outfit is VERY  
comfortable. Veggie-sama worked very hard to make this uniform for me and you shouldn't berate him about it! Right,  
Veggie-sama? " Goku grinned up at the ouji.  
" Heh-heh, hear that Onna, Kakay says I have "a goooOOOOOOooOOOood taste". " Vegeta snickered.  
" THAT WAS TAKEN OUT OF CONTEXT!!! " Chi-Chi snapped at him.  
" Kakay, Onna's YELLING at me and making my ears hurt really really bad. " the ouji fake-pouted, sticking the  
lollypop back in his mouth.  
" CHI-CHAN! " Goku exclaimed, teleporting from where he was kneeling and instantly appearing behind Vegeta just in  
time to catch him from falling due to the loss of his 'step-stool'. He picked the ouji up and cradled him like a baby, " You  
can't yell that loud around Veggie-sama. His ears are very sensitive you know. " Goku pouted and started to rub one of the  
ouji's ears. Vegeta's face started to glow bright red and a goofy grin appeared on his face.  
" Heh-heh-hehhhhhhh.... "  
" OOH! GOKU STOP THAT HE'S GETTING PLEASURE FROM YOU RUBBING HIS EAR LIKE THAT!!! " Chi-Chi angrily pointed out.  
" *splat*! "  
Goku looked down at his left arm; the one holding the ouji up; to see part of it was now covered in a thick layer of  
drool that was dribbling out the side of the dazed prince's mouth, " Oh, yuck. " Goku cringed.  
" Serves you right. " Chi-Chi snorted, putting her hands on her hips, " Set him down somewhere and I'll go find some  
of Bulma's antibacterial soap to clean the ouji slobber off your arm. " she said, heading into the kitchen.  
" Buh--but I CAN'T, Chi-Chi! " he whined, running into the kitchen after her, still holding the glowing-faced ouji in  
his arms.  
" Why not? " she asked him as she went through a cupboard in search of the soap.  
" Because what if I let Veggie-sama down and he trips and hurts himself! Or breaks his arm or cuts his leg or bruises  
his little Veggie face! " Goku started breathing faster as he tightened his grip on the ouji.  
" Goku--HE'S FINE!! " Chi-Chi yelled, frustrated.  
" Kakay thinks I'm fiiiiiiiiiIIIIIiiiine? " the glowing ouji slurred, then hiccuped.  
" Umm, well I-- " Goku stammered, confused.  
" PUT HIM DOWN GOKU!!! " Chi-Chi screamed. The frightened saiyajin mysteriously pulled a VERY LARGE pillow out from  
thin air and plopped it on the floor, then gently rested Vegeta ontop of it. He patted the ouji on the head and stood up,  
smiling warmly at him. Chi-Chi slapped herself on the forehead, " Oh for crying out loud...Goku? " she groaned.  
" Yes Chi-chan? "  
" WHY are you catering to his sick little Ouji fantasies? " she asked, disgusted at the unfathomably content Vegeta  
laying on the large pillow between them.  
" I'm not catering to any fantasies, Chi-chan. I'm Veggie-sama's servant-maid. It's my duty to make sure he's as  
comfortable, safe, and happy as saiyajinly possible. "  
Chi-Chi stared at him, wide-eyed and in shock, " YOU'RE HIS _WHAT_!? "  
" Servant-maid. " Goku happily responded, then pointed to his uniform, " I don't wear this for my health, ya know. "  
he giggled.  
" ...oh dear God, what has he done to your poor little brain. " Chi-Chi said weakly, placing a hand on Goku's  
forehead.  
" Nothing. I just woke up this morning with a sudden, deep-seeded need to serve Veggie-sama as his servant-maid and,  
well, here I am. " he grinned, " It's MUCH more fun than it looks too, believe me! " Goku winked.  
Chi-Chi glared down at Vegeta, who was now more-or-less back to normal. The ouji was examining his hand while  
whistling some saiyajin tune. He looked up at her and grinned evilly.  
" I'm taking him home now Ouji. " Chi-Chi said bluntly.  
" I'm afraid you'll have to wait at LEAST another year before Kakay even lets you do THAT. " Vegeta remarked.  
" Care to enlighten me? " she snarled, folding her arms.  
" Yes, I think I would. " Vegeta chuckled, " You see Onna. Yesterday evening, after Kakay had gone 'home' and was  
safely tucked away in his kaka-bed for the night, I took Bulma's radar out and went Dragonball hunting. "  
Chi-Chi's face instantly turned a stark white.  
" When I summoned Shenlong I have to see he was, at the least bit, surprised to see ME all by my lonesome. Even more  
surprised at the fact that one of the Z gang was here to wish for something unrelated to a random villain causing destruction  
. Anyway, my first wish was for Kakay to want to be my servant-maid. " he leaned back and smiled at Goku, who was now fanning  
the ouji with a large pink feather bow, " And he's doing a VERY good job of it. Right Kakay? "  
" Your wish is my command, Veggie-sama. " the larger saiyajin blushed lightly.  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " What about your...second wish? " she said in disbelief.  
" Oh, it was a rather simple one. You know, that old silly wish I've desired to attain from Shenlong even before I  
desired Kakay's servant-hood. " Vegeta smirked, " Just immortality. "  
" YOU WISHED FOR WHAT?!! " Chi-Chi froze.  
" Immortality for myself, and Kakay here. " he pointed to Goku, " I figure this way I can have my Kaka-maid forever,  
not worry about either one of us dying on the other, and avoid any and all futures that may conclude Kakay to end up as my  
"princess" instead of his real destiny as my servant-maid. "  
" ...WHY WASN'T ANYBODY WATCHING YOU!!! " Chi-Chi screamed upward. The ouji playfully shrugged.  
" Beats me. Of course, I don't know why I didn't try to make these wishes earlier. " he said, then rubbed his hands  
together maniacally, " It was SO EASY! "  
" BUT SOMEONE SHOULD HAVE BEEN WATCHING YOU! BULMA! MIRAI! TRUNKS! BURA--no, forget her, BUT SOMEBODY HAD TO HAVE  
BEEN MAKING SURE THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN!!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, pacing back and forth.  
Vegeta chuckled at her, then held out his hand while his servant filed the ouji's nails, " Ahh, they're too busy to  
keep by-the-minute tabs on me. " he said, then turned to Goku, " Not like you, huh Kakay? "  
" I must obey.... " Goku said in a daze.  
" OOH!! " Chi-Chi gritted her teeth, then paused and grinned as an idea popped into her head, " Oh Go-chan? " she  
said sweetly, " How would you like to come home and help me bake a yummy delicious pie together? "  
" YAY! PIE! " Goku cheered, " I love being Chi-chan's baking A-ssistant. "  
" Good. " Chi-Chi smiled, " Now let's get going, the faster we get you home the faster you can get your pie and get  
away from that Ouji! " she spun around towards the front door, then looked over her shoulder and face-faulted to see Goku  
now had a grinning Vegeta latched onto his back piggy-back style, " GOKU!!! "  
" I must bring Veggie-sama with me, Chi-chan. I'm sorry but for some odd reason my urge to coddle Veggie-sama has  
become frighteningly LARGE. " his eyes temporarily widened.  
" Well leave your urges here! I'm not letting you pamper him in YOUR OWN HOUSEHOLD!! " she stomped her foot, " NOW  
SET HIM DOWN AND SHOW THAT OUJI THAT NO STUPID WISH IS GOING TO MAKE YOU DEPENDENT ON HIS PRESNENCE!! "  
" I, I, " Goku nervously picked Vegeta off his shoulders, " I, I have to set you down for a little while oh-kay my  
Veggie-sama? "  
" That's alright Kakay, _I_ understand if you'd rather leave me to eat a pastry with Onna and then come back to find  
my soft little body MURDERED and BLOODY laying all over the kitchen floor because YOU weren't there to protect your little  
Veggie from the mean mean world a-round him. " Vegeta exclaimed overdramatically, then smirked and looked back at Goku only  
to find the larger saiyajin now had a look of pure horror plastered all over his face.  
" Muh--muh--MURDERED? " tears welled up in the larger saiyajin's eyes.  
" That's right Kakay, mur..dered.. " Vegeta suddenly felt uneasy at the heart-broken expression Goku had on.  
" But Veggie-sama's too strong to get, -murdered-, right? " Goku spat the word 'murdered' out.  
" OF COURSE HE IS NOW PUT HIM DOWN!! " Chi-Chi snapped, " He's just trying to pull your chain, Goku. "  
" Yeah, " Goku tried to narrow his eyes at the now-pouty-looking prince, " Veggie-sama better not trick me it's not  
nice. "  
" Fine. Believe the Onna, I don't care. It'll be all your fault once you come back to find my head decapitated and  
sliced off my shoulders while the bloodthirsty killer makes the rest of my body parts into a thick milkshake and drinks it  
down like the beast she is. "  
" A, Veh--Veggie-shake? " Goku turned a petrified shade of blue.  
Vegeta nodded, " Yup. A "Veggie-shake". But I can't help that can I. You just love PIE more than your sweet little  
buddy--OOFH!! " the ouji yelped as Goku wailed and pinned the ouji tightly against him in a protective hug.  
" Veggie-sama I really have to go right now but I want you to stay right here and wait for me when I get back oh-kay?  
It doesn't mean I don't love you anymore it's just that I'm really really hungry and I'd like some pie. " Goku whispered,  
gripping tighter. He slowly let go and sat the ouji on the floor, " I will be back for you though I PROMISE. " he patted one  
of the little ouji's hands, then turned to Chi-Chi who instantly grabbed Goku by the wrist and raced out of Capsule Corp,  
chucked him in the backseat of the car and drove off for home. Goku was, to say in the least bit, stunned.  
" Hmmph. " Vegeta grumbled as he sat on the floor. He smirked and glanced up at a clock on the wall, " I give him a  
good 2 hours before he comes running back to me. " the ouji nodded, then reached for something out of a nearby closet,  
" Buuuut, just in case... "  
  
  
  
2 Hours Pass...  
" Mmm, I love baking with Chi-chan. " Goku said happily as he dunked his finger into the pie crust batter.  
" You're not the only one who eats my cooking you know. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
" Hmm? " Goku stared at her blankly with his finger stuck in his mouth. Chi-Chi smiled warmly at him.  
" Aww, Go-chan. "  
Goku pulled his finger out and grinned at her.  
" You don't think you could take that ouji-garment off now, eh? " she asked dryly.  
Goku tugged at his servant-maid uniform, " But Chi-chan! I need it for when I have to go back to take care of little  
Veggie! He NEEDS me to be with him for his own SURVIVAL! "  
" Survival?! HA! " Chi-Chi laughed, " What a HAM that Ouji is. " she rolled her eyes.  
" Toussan? "  
Goku looked down to see Goten tugging on his leg.  
" Toussan why are you wearing a skirt? " Goten asked.  
The larger saiyajin blushed with embarassment, " It's not a skirt, it's a, a, it's a skirt, isn't it Chi-chan? " he  
looked over at Chi-Chi, pitifully.  
" Yes Goku, I can safely say you're wearing a skirt. " she said flatly.  
" Actually Goten it's a servant-maid uniform. Veggie-sama's making me wear it. " Goku replied.  
" That's weird. " Goten cocked an eyebrow, " Trunks has never made me wear a skirt. "  
" Thank God. " Chi-Chi sighed.  
" HEY! Goten what are you doing out here! You're supposed to be dead, remember! " Trunks said angrily, coming into  
the room. The 8 year old was near-covered with mud and holding several worms in his hands.  
" NUH-UH! YOU'RE JUST GONNA STICK THOSE WORMS UP MY NOSE!! " Goten shouted back.  
" Hey, we sparred, you lost. That means I get to choose the next game and I wanna play detective and YOU'RE the  
victim. Besides, it's not like I'm going to completely bury you. I'm gonna dig you back up so you can be my sidekick and we  
can find out who the murderer is. "  
" Muh--murder-- " Goku froze instantly as the pretend images of Vegeta's small battered, sliced, and diced body  
appeared in his mind, " VEGGIE-SAMA!! " he wailed. Chi-Chi gulped, then hugged him, trying to calm him down from his sudden  
outburst.  
Goten and Trunks just stared at him blankly.  
" What's wrong with him? " Trunks asked.  
" Daddy? " Goten whimpered.  
" Nothing, Trunks. The Ouji used the dragonballs to wish for Goku to be his "servant-maid" and it's starting to  
affect him mentally now. " she said, patting Goku on his shoulders.  
" Not THAT again. " Trunks groaned, " I don't get it, we already have hundreds of those robot maids to clean up after  
us at Capsule Corp, what's one more gonna do? "  
" Exactly. " Chi-Chi said, " I agree with you whole-heartedly, Trunks. But until another year passes we can't wish  
Goku back to normal. "  
" Crap. " the boy grimaced.  
" Yeah, that'd pretty much sum it up. " Chi-Chi sighed.  
" *CRASH*! " the entire group froze at the sound of breaking glass in the other room. The boys were the first to head  
in its direction, followed by Chi-Chi, who stopped and looked over her shoulder at Goku.  
" Come on honey! That could've been the vase on the living room table! HURRY! " she said, running into the living  
room. Goku started after her, then paused to see a dish lying on the ground, he picked it up and absentmindedly started to  
clean it. The saiyajin froze when he realized what he was doing.  
" AHH! " he shrieked, dropping the dish to the floor where it broke into a million pieces, " I really AM going  
crazy. " Goku flinched. He paused from his innate fear as a guitar began to play outside the kitchen window. The curious  
saiyajin walked over to the window and sweatdropped to see Vegeta standing outside the house in his normal training gear  
along with a gold crown on his head while strumming the guitar. The ouji had taken one of the towels off the line outside and  
tied it around his neck like a cape.  
" VEGGIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! " Goku exclaimed, slapping himself on the forehead.  
" I can't leave my servant-maid in this backwoods prison now, can I? " Vegeta smirked while playing random notes on  
his guitar.  
" This isn't a prison it's my HOME! " Goku stomped his foot.  
" Uh-huh, you keep telling yourself that Kakay, whatever helps you get through the day. " the ouji played several  
notes at once, " Of course, I know something that could help you even more. " he smirked.  
" Veggie, I JUST CLEANED A PLATE WITHOUT EVEN THINKING ABOUT IT!!! THERE'S SOMETHING SERIOUSLY WRONG WITH ME!!! "  
Goku screamed, frightened.  
" There's nothing 'wrong' with you Kakay. You were just doing what comes natural to a servant-maid. Now howabout you  
come back home with me and I can teach you how to clean my room? "  
" Little Veggie-sama I do not want to do your chores for you. " Goku folded his arms stubbornly.  
" You're weak-en-ing. " the ouji said in a sing-song voice, " My wish is-getting the-best-of-you and now I'm-taking  
you back-home-with-me. "  
" Hmmph. " the larger saiyajin turned around, " If Veggie wanted me to help him clean his room all he had to do was  
ask! Not make some stupid wish that'd mess up my head on me! "  
" *fake-sniffle* KAKAY! You break my 'poor widdle heart', wanting to stay here in this jail cell instead of escorting  
me back home. It's a long walk here and back you know. Why the forest is FULL of ALL SORTS of predators who'd just LOVE to  
get their paws on something small and meaty like myself so they could rip my body parts off and eat them as primitive snacks  
to fill their large monstrous bellys. "  
Goku's face fell into a worried and sad expression. He quickly covered his ears, " Veggie-sama stop! " he bit his lip  
, tears welling up in his eyes.  
" Why I'd be just HELPLESS without my loyal servant-maid; that's you; to keep me safe from the big bad monsters out  
there. In fact I almost got killed several times on my long treacherous trek to see you. But I understand if you don't love  
me anymore. You'll always have Onna--oh, wait, you won't because you're immortal and SHE'S not. "  
" I don't want *sniffle* my little Veggie to die on meeee.. " Goku sniffled, tears dripping down his cheeks. The  
large saiyajin paused a moment, " Wait did you say "immortal"? "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" No. "  
" Oh, oh-kay. " Goku nodded, wiping his eyes.  
" Hmm, hmm-hmm HMM HMM hmm hmm, " the ouji hummed to himself as he began to expertly play his fancy guitar, " I know  
you'll come around sooner or later Kakay. I wished for it you know. Hmm-hmm-hmm HMMM hmm hmm, hmmhmm. Ya kawapsee zo Kakay. "  
Vegeta said in saiyago, then smirked. He casually opened one eye and shrieked to see Goku practically looming over him  
glowing bright red w/his tongue handing out the side of his mouth. A slow trail of drool dripped out of his presently unseen  
mouth and off his tongue where it landed on the ouji's boot.  
" Heh-heh...whoa.... " Vegeta stared at Goku, completely terrified at the expression on the larger saiyajin's face,  
" That's a new face. " he laughed nervously, " Just for me, eh? " Vegeta gulped, trying to make small-talk.  
" Vehhhgeeeeeeeeee... " the large, glowing saiyajin grinned in a daze, staring at the ouji w/big sparkily eyes.  
" Yeeeah. Veggie. Heh-heh, right. " Vegeta said, then quickly held up his palm, blocking the larger saiyajin's face  
from getting any closer, " Hmm, maybe I should've re-phrased that first wish from "want to be my servant-maid" to just "IS  
my servant-maid". Apparently the psychological effects of my wish are seriously messing with Kakarrotto's normal brain  
programming. "  
" Ppht! " the dazed Goku blew a raspberry at Vegeta, who cringed at the onslaught of kaka-germs now dripping down his  
face.  
" Ech...CUT THAT OUT WILL YOU! " he grabbed Goku's tongue and tied it in a knot, then pushed the saiyajin back.  
" DisGUSTING! " Vegeta grumbled as he wiped his soggy gloves together. Goku wobbled backward dreamily for several  
seconds, then stopped suddenly and stood upright, his face now back to normal. He looked down at his tongue and quickly  
untied Vegeta's knot, " Yuck, Kakarrotto that was COMPLETELY uncalled for and-- " Vegeta blinked at the now normal  
dispositioned saiyajin, " --oh. You're back to normal...right? " he cocked an eyebrow. Goku just smiled and walked over to  
him.  
" May I teleport us home, Veggie-sama? " Goku bowed curtly.  
Vegeta smirked, " Ahh, that's better. " he rubbed his hands together, " Yes Kakarrotto, I would enjoy that. " he  
said proudly.  
Goku placed a hand ontop of the ouji's head, then the two fingers on his other hand on his own forehead and  
teleported out of sight.  
" Ohhh, it WAS the vase! " Chi-Chi pouted as she kneeled down in the living room, holding up several shards of the  
former living room decoration, " Go-chan bought this for me last month. " she said, then smiled, " He saved up money through  
the whole month of August to buy this for me after I saw it in that store. " Chi-Chi mused, then wailed, " AND NOW IT'S GONE!  
WAHAHAH!! "  
Goten picked up the flowers, " Big brother what do I do with these? " he asked Gohan.  
" Just hold on to them, Goten, I'll go find a cup to put them in for the time being. " he said, then returned with  
the desired water-filled object. Goten happily plopped the flowers inside it.  
" Look there's a note. " Trunks said, picking up a small piece of paper, " It's an envelope. " he blinked, then  
squinted his eyes, " And it's got CAPSULE CORP'S LOGO on it!? "  
Chi-Chi's eyes snapped open, " GIVE ME THAT! " she yelled, snatching the paper away. Trunks sweatdropped at his now  
empty hands. Chi-Chi ripped the envelope open, " "Dear Onna,". " she read, " "Don't you have more important things to worry  
about than a broken flower pot? While you have worried about a carrot I have been busy stealing the whole patch. Where ARE  
your priorities. Why by the time you're finished reading this inane letter outloud the crown jewel of your dungeon is no  
longer in your possession. Don't worry, Kakay's in good hands NOW. -signed 'The Ouji'.". " Chi-Chi turned a pale green.  
" Carrot patch? What carrot patch? " Trunks scratched his head, then turned to Goten, who shrugged.  
" We don't have a carrot patch. At least I don't think we do. "  
" Ouji... " Chi-Chi trailed off in shock, then snapped to attention, " GOKU!! " she ran into the kitchen, only to  
find the large saiyajin was now missing, " OH NO! MY GO-CHAN! HE'S TAKEN GO-CHAN AWAY FROM ME--AGAIN!! "  
" Oh no. " Gohan groaned, smacking himself on the forehead, " Not again! "  
" Sometimes I wonder about Toussan, Goten. " Trunks shook his head, " What does he need Goku-san as his servant for  
ANYWAY? "  
" Maybe Uncle Veggie's jealous cuz my Toussan's stronger than him. " Goten grinned.  
" WHAT?! HE IS NOT!! " Trunks snapped.  
" Is too. " Goten snickered.  
" IS NOT! "  
" IS TOO! "  
" IS NOT! "  
" IS TOO! "  
" GO-CHAN COME BACK!! " Chi-Chi wailed over the two boys argument. Gohan sluggishly made his way up to the stairs.  
" I'm going to find a pair of ear-plugs, put them in, and never take them out. "  
  
  
  
" Ahh, home. How I do enjoy it here. " Vegeta smirked as he and Goku stood inside just infront of the front door to  
Capsule Corp, " Well, most of the time, anyway. " the ouji looked around, then turned to his servant-maid, " So? Feeling,  
you know, stable now, Kakarrotto? "  
" Hai, Veggie-sama. " Goku bowed politely, then let a small evil smirk slip out, " MUCH more stable. "  
Vegeta did a double-take, trying to decide whether he had seen the larger saiyajin smirk or not, then shrugged it  
off, " SO! What should we do next, Kakay? I was thinking you could make me some nice fluffy pancakes. You know how to cook  
pancakes for your prince, don't you Kakay? "  
" Veggie-sama can't have pancakes yet. " Goku said.  
Vegeta froze and looked over his shoulder at Goku, " WHAT did you say? "  
" My little Veggie-sama can't have his pancakes yet until he gets cleaned up. " Goku smirked, " I don't want you to  
get sick now do I? I won't let my little Veggie-sama die on me. I am going to take VERY VERY good care of him. " he bent down  
to the ouji's height. Vegeta was getting that creeped out feeling in the pit of his stomach again.  
" You know Kakay, as nice as it is for you to offer that to me, I'll have to decline. I want my pancakes, make them  
now. " Vegeta folded his arms.  
" If Veggie-sama is bad I will spank him like Chi-chan does to Goten. " Goku narrowed his eyes at Vegeta.  
" Onna actually SPANKS that little kid?! " Vegeta gawked at the thought.  
" It will hurt very much and be very painful. Especially if I punish you while I am a ssj3 so I suggest you go  
upstairs right this minute. " Goku said in a calmly threatening voice.  
" HA! " Vegeta laughed mockingly at him, " And if I DON'T? "  
" If you don't you will be in very big trouble. " the larger saiyajin snickered.  
" I'LL BE IN TROUBLE!? " the ouji narrowed his eyes, " YOU'LL BE IN TROUBLE IF YOU START TRYING TO ORDER ME AROUND!  
YOU'RE _MY_ SERVANT-MAID! I GIVE THE ORDERS! AND WHATEVER ORDER I GIVE YOU YOU HAVE TO OBEY. "  
Goku bent down to his height, " Veggie-sama didn't WISH for me to take orders. He only wished for me to WANT to be  
his servant-maid. And I REALLY wanna do that now. " he said, then cracked his knuckles, " We'll have a lot of fun together,  
Veggie-sama. Just you and me. That's what you wished for, isn't it? "  
" Uhh, Ka--Kakarrotto I really think that wish did something to your brain. " Vegeta laughed nervously, " You're--you  
aren't acting yourself. Maybe you should lie down. " he said, backing up, " No, I ORDER you to lie down and take a nap.  
You'll feel much better after that, I promise. "  
" How am I supposed to scrub your back if I'm stuck in the living room down here. " Goku asked innocently.  
Vegeta almost threw up in shock, " Scrub my---*sigh*. Kakarrotto, I'll make a deal with you. If you stay here and  
take a nice long nap, I'll go upstairs and clean myself up. Alright? "  
The larger saiyajin just stared at him.  
" I'll take that as a yes. " Vegeta sighed with relief, " You're probably right, with all the kaka-germs on my body  
they're probably already forming little germ-civilizations all over my face by NOW. " the ouji rambled off as he made his way  
up the stairs, then paused halfway up and pointed his finger at the larger saiyajin, " You dare follow me up here and I swear  
I'll-- " Vegeta sweatdropped to see Goku was now fast sleep and snoring loudly, " Hmm. " he smirked and folded his arms,  
" I knew I was right about him needing a nap all along. "  
  
  
  
" Ahhh, Kakarrotto was ABOSULTELY correct. I DO feel better. " Vegeta said as he finished washing his face and  
putting the washcloth away, " NO MORE Kaka-germs on MY royal face. " he said, then grinned at himself in the mirror. The ouji  
looked over at his toothbrush, then dismissed it, " If I brush my teeth now those pancakes won't taste right. " he nodded,  
then grabbed a couple towels and hopped in the shower.  
15 minutes later Vegeta was whistling to himself while washing his hair when all of a sudden the music to "Psycho"  
began playing in the backround. The ouji froze and sweatdropped. He looked over his shoulder and shrieked to see a figure  
behind the curtain holding a large stabbing knife, " AHH! AHH AHH AHH!! " he shrieked, tripping and dragging the curtain down  
with him, covering himself as he sat in the tub a mere 3 feet away from his attempted murder---Goku with a long sponge in his  
left hand and a bottle of soap in his right.  
" WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!!! " Vegeta screamed, still shaking nervously, " ARE YOU MAD! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING  
TO KILL ME!!! "  
" Now why would I kill the same lil ouji I'm trying to protect. " the larger saiyajin giggled.  
" I can think of three good reasons. " Vegeta said dryly, getting up and using the fallen shower curtain as a towel  
around his waist.  
" Silly Veggie-sama, why aren't you in the tub? " Goku asked cheerfully.  
" BECAUSE I don't take 'baths'. I shower. Peasants sit in puddles, princes stand ontop of them. " the ouji said  
shortly.  
" But, but I had everything all set out for you. " the larger saiyajin began to sniffle.  
Vegeta looked past him and sweatdropped to see the large tub nearby the shower was completely filled with water.  
" So? Is Veggie-sama ready to get nice-n-squeaky-clean? " Goku grinned at him. Vegeta only glared back.  
" Kakarrotto. "  
" Wellllll? "  
" Pink...bubbles...Kakarrotto. PINK BUBBLES. " the ouji said flatly.  
Goku looked back at the tub water drowning in bubblebath, " So? "  
" _PINK_ _BUBBLES_, KAKARROTTO!! " Vegeta exclaimed, " I AM NOT BATHING IN A TUB FULL OF _PINK_ _BUBBLES_!! "  
" Pink's a very calming color you know, and you looked so tense stomping up the stairs like that and-- "  
" PINK...BUB-BLES. " the ouji said in a slow yet angry voice.  
" See! There Veggie-sama goes again with his tense little temper. If he pulls his lil brain muscles too tightly they  
are going to snap. "  
" I oughta snap YOU. " Vegeta growled, then froze to see the larger saiyajin's eyes well up with tears.  
" *sniffle* "  
" Oh no, " the ouji whinced pitifully, " Don't do that, please don't start that again Kakarrotto I'm actually saying  
PLEASE-- "  
" *sniffle* " Goku sniffled, now staring at the ouji w/big sparkily eyes that also happened to be filled to the brim  
with tears.  
" STOP THAT!! " Vegeta yelped, quickly squinting and then covering his eyes. He yelped again as something grabbed and  
hugged him, " I WON'T GET IN THAT BIG PINK PUDDLE!! I WON'T I WON'T I WON'T I WON'T!!! " he screamed furiously, kicking about  
. He slowly pulled his hand off one of his eyes only to see Goku now hugging and watching him cheerfully as if he had never  
cried at all; however the big sparkily eyes were now twice there normal size. Vegeta gulped and turned bright red.  
" Peees, Vehgee. " the bigger saiyajin squeaked out in a little baby voice.  
" I--- "  
  
  
  
" --CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SITTING IN THIS STUPID PINK PUDDLE!! " Vegeta ranted on and on while Goku shampooed the ouji's  
hair, " I HATE YOU! I HATE PINK BUBBLES! I HATE EVERYTHING!! "  
" Heeheehee, " Goku only giggled in reply, " Silly Veggie-sama, lying like that. "  
" I AM NOT LYING!! " the aggrivated ouji waved his arms in the air, then whipped around and formed a small ki ball in  
his hands, " ERRRRAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR-- "  
" --beep! " Goku smiled, poked the ouji's nose with his finger, then pulled it away to reveal a blob of soap foam  
left on the tip of Vegeta's nose. The smaller saiyajin looked down at it, then hung his head.  
" It's not fair! "  
" Veggie-sama stop feeling sorry for yourself and raise your arm so I can wash your smelly armpits! " Goku grinned,  
holding up the sponge.  
" OH NO YOU DON'T! " Vegeta yelled, pointing at him, " WHY AM _I_ THE ONE TAKING ORDERS AROUND HERE! I'M THE PRINCE  
AND YOU'RE THE SERVANT-MAID! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND, STUPID! I ORDER YOU TO DO SOMETHING FOR ME AND YOU DO IT WITH NO  
QUESTIONS ASKED! "  
" Lift your other arm please. " Goku said pleasantly.  
The ouji did so, " AND I ALREADY GOT CLEANED UP IN THE SHOWER! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DOWNSTAIRS NAPPING! I MADE A  
DEAL WITH YOU KAKARROTTO AND YOU GO AHEAD AND BREAK IT ON ME! I'M STILL HUNGRY TOO! YOU BETTER MAKE ME THOSE PANCAKES AFTER  
I GET OUT OF THIS MESS YOU HEAR ME! I'M NOT JUST SOME LITTLE BABY YOU CAN DISTRACT AND PLAY WITH! "  
" Lookat Mr. Duckie! " Goku cooed, holding a rubber ducky toy infront of the ouji while washing Vegeta's tail with  
the other hand. The ouji inadvertently followed the squeaky noise. Vegeta instantly sweatdropped when he had realized what  
he'd just done.  
" CUT THAT OUT!! " he snapped at Goku.  
" It looks like I won't have to cut anything out since you're done! "  
" I'm..done? " Vegeta blinked. Goku handed him several large towels which he pulled out of nowhere. Vegeta narrowed  
his eyes at the towels, " Just because that wish messed up your mind, Kakarrotto, doesn't mean you have to mess up mine! "  
" I'm going downstairs to make Veggie-sama his pancakes now! You dry yourself off and I will meet you in your bedroom  
to serve you your yummy pancakes! " Goku said happily teleporting out of the room.  
Vegeta stood there in the water holding the towels; shocked, " I just destroyed my only peasant's brain beyond all  
possible repair...WHY ME! "  
  
  
  
" *sigh*. " Vegeta looked up at the clock on the wall. The ouji was now on his bed in his boxers. His stomach rumbled  
angrily, " Kakarrotto where the heck are you! "  
" Here I am Veggie-sama! " Goku smiled, teleporting infront of him holding a plate stacked several feet with pancakes  
covered in butter and syrup, " I brought you a snack! "  
" FINALLY! " the ouji grinned, then practically swipped the pancake tray out of Goku's hands and began devouring the  
entire stack at once.  
Goku sweatdropped, " Could've asked first. "  
" MMMMMMMMMMMMM, these are almost worth waiting for Kakay! Wow they're good! " Vegeta stuffed another handful of  
pancake in his mouth.  
" May I possibly have some Veggie-sama? " Goku asked politely.  
" Hmm? " Vegeta looked over at him, then twinged with a slight selfishness, " Oh fine, take one. " he grumbled.  
" YAY! " Goku cheered, took a pancake, and began to nicely cut it up using a fork and knife. Vegeta's eyes popped out  
of their sockets and his still partially-chewed pancake-filled mouth dropped to the floor in shock.  
" SINCE WHEN DID YOU GET TABLE MANNERS!! " he gawked.  
" It's not very nice for a servant-maid to have bad manners infront of his prince. " Goku nodded, then went back to  
eating.  
" This isn't weird, it's just plain bizarre... " Vegeta trailed off, ::Poor Kakay, any more of this and his brain'll  
explode from all the mixed signals getting sent to it!:: " Kakay? "  
" Hmm? "  
" Can I ask you a question? "  
Goku looked down at him, then smiled impishly, pulled out a wash-n-dry and instantly cleaned off the ouji's sticky  
mouth and hands. Vegeta sweatdropped with embarassment, " Ask away Veggie-sama. " he fried the wash-n-dry into oblivion.  
" You, love me, don't you Kakay? " Vegeta asked suspicously and uneasily at the same time.  
" Oh YES Veggie-sama, very VERY much! " Goku smiled happily. The ouji's face glowed bright red but he quickly shook  
it off.  
" And, when you 'love' someone, there's normally a line of equality somewhere, correct? I mean, we're both grown  
saiyajins, right? "  
" Pillow? " Goku offered, stuffing a large pillow behind the ouji's back to prop him up a bit.  
" Aww, thanks Kakay I-- " Vegeta blushed, then sweatdropped suddenly, " Errrr, " he growled, embarassed, " TO THE  
POINT! I AM YOUR PRINCE! YOU ARE MY SERVANT-MAID! I GIVE YOU ORDERS! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND, GOT IT! "  
" Veggie-sama sometimes your orders aren't always in your best interest you know. " Goku replied.  
" WHADDA YOU MEAN THEY AREN'T IN MY BEST INTREST!!! "  
" Well what if you ordered me to do something I thought was bad? Should I obey you or trust my own instincts? "  
" YOU OBEY ME NO MATTER WHAT!!! " Vegeta shouted. Goku only shook his head.  
" I am sorry Veggie-sama but it is my duty to keep you as safe and comfortable as possible and I plan to keep it that  
way. " he said sternly, then perked up, " And look what I got for you! " he held up an outfit similar to the ouji's normal  
training uniform, only this one was white and had the word OUJI written in bold, gold letters across the chest. In Goku's  
other hand were a pair of golden gloves. Vegeta's eyes widened.  
" KAKAY! " he squealed excitedly, hugging the larger saiyajin, " OH KAKAY YOU'RE BRILLIANT I TAKE BACK HALF THE STUFF  
I YELLED AT YOU FOR! " Vegeta happily put on the gloves and admired them, " It's ACTUAL gold too! How did you make this? "  
" Mmm, gold in it's purest form is easily bendable soft like cotton or polyester. I sowed the layer overtop one of  
your regular pairs of gloves. You'll find the inside was left untouched for your own comfort. " Goku smiled, content.  
" I'm starting to remember why I made that wish again... " Vegeta mused, snickering. He grabbed the training uniform.  
" I ironed on your title to the top incase anybody around here forgets your status. " the larger saiyajin commented.  
" WOW Kakarrotto! This is amazing! Even though my wish seems to send your mind into several alternate personas of  
yourself this one seems to be the one I really wanted! " Vegeta said, putting the shirt on, " Now I can walk down the street  
and EVERYONE will know I am ROYALTY! The only thing that could make it better was if you could somehow fit "The Saiyajin  
No..." above the word "Ouji". "  
" I shall try, Veggie-sama. " Goku bowed respectfully.  
" That's my servant! " Vegeta gave him a thumbs-up, then put the pants on only to realize something truely  
embarassing, " Footies. "  
" Yes Veggie-sama? " Goku blinked.  
" Kakarrot, these training pants have--FOOTIES. " he cringed.  
" They're to keep your lil ouji feet all nice-n-toasty in those silly boots of yours. " Goku gave him a hug.  
" THEY HAVE SMILEY FACES ON THEM!! " Vegeta exclaimed, holding up the pants while still being hugged.  
" Yeah, you see, under the footies there're sad smiley faces and ontop of the footies are happy smiley faces. That  
way you can walk all over your bad thoughts during the day have all your happy thoughts shine ontop of you. " Goku said,  
hugging tighter. The ouji's face glowed bright red.  
" That was oddly poetic, yet strangely disturbing. " Vegeta sweatdropped, " But I'm still not wearing pants with  
footies on them. "  
" Do you want your feet to be comfy? " Goku asked.  
" Yes. "  
" Then you'll put the pants on! "  
" NO! I REFUSE! NEVER! " Vegeta snorted, folding his arms.  
" VEGGIE-SAMA NO ONE WILL SEE THE SMILEY FACES ANYWAY! THEY'LL BE INSIDE YOUR BOOTS!!! " Goku yelled, insulted.  
" BUT _I'LL_ KNOW THEY'RE THERE!! " Vegeta retorted.  
" THAT'S THE POINT! " Goku exclaimed, then smiled, " They're supposed to give your feet warm happy feelings inside! "  
" MY FEET DON'T WANT ANY WARM HAPPY FEELINGS INSIDE! " Vegeta screamed, then paused as Goku glared down at him.  
" You're putting the pants and your boots on and going to train in them in the gravity room. "  
" NO WAY AM I WEARING PANTS WITH LITTLE SMILEY FACE BOOTIES!! " the ouji yelled angrily at him. Goku grabbed Vegeta  
by the neck and slammed the shocked and surprised ouji against the wall, then went ssj3.  
" You're wearing the pants, Veggie-sama. " he said, then growled at him.  
Vegeta laughed nervously, then choked out, " Or, maybe I am... "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
10:07 PM 10/13/2002  
END OF PART TWO!  
Vegeta: (gasps) Story Kakay is THREATENING me!! THAT STUPID WISH!!  
Goku: (sadly) _I'D_ never threaten you little Veggie 'o mine.  
Vegeta: (mild red) Aww, that's sweet to know, Kakarrotto-chan.  
Goku: HEE, [grabs Veggie & hugs him] (turns to Chu) Veggie thinks I'm sweet! (grins)  
Chuquita: (glances at the glowing-bright-red ouji and sweatdrops) That's nice. (big grin) Know what's even nicer, Son-kun?  
Goku: (eager) Whaaat, Chu-sama?  
Chuquita: (happy girl) The fact that I'm FINALLY going to be able to see Movie 12!  
Goku: (cheers) YAY!  
Vegeta: (groans) FINALLY, maybe she'll stop talking about it once she sees it.  
Chuquita: (shrugs) So I like to mention it every-so-often, so what? It's the only dbz "buddy-flick" with you two staring in  
it; heck your names are in the title! "Rebirth of Fusion; Son Goku and Vegeta".  
Vegeta: (narrows his eyes) How come Kakay's name gets to go FIRST?  
Chuquita: He's the main character, that's why.  
Vegeta: [looks up at Son, who now has a cute, yet completely clueless expression on his face]  
Goku: (blows raspberry at Veggie) Heeheehee.  
Vegeta: (grumbles and wipes the splattered spit off his face) And what does that make ME, a SIDEKICK?  
Chuquita: (cocks an eyebrow) I never really thought of you as Son-san's "sidekick". You're too, urm--  
Vegeta: (boastful) UNIQUE?  
Chuquita: Yah, you're too unique to be a sidekick.  
Goku: (hugs Veggie tighter) That's part of the reason little Veggie is my little buddy!  
Vegeta: (glowing again) (dazed) Heh-heh-heh...buddy....  
Chuquita: The copy of movie 12 I'm downloading is off of dragonballarena.net . The site has an English and Italian version  
but the movie is in japanese with english subtitles.  
Goku: (cheesy grin) Ahh, subtitles. If you can't speak the language, read the words at the bottom of the screen.  
Chuquita: That's right! So far I have 4½ of the 8 unzipped files I need to make the realmedia file work. (smiles) SO if  
the timing goes well I should be able to watch it tommorow. I'm planning on doing a parody of that movie eventually, as  
well as movie 8. After all, how can you resist parodying a movie where Veggie becomes the saiyajin no OU of a NEW planet  
Bejito-sei; Chi-Chi gets Goku mad for forcing him to lie to the pta of a school about himself so Gohan can get in; and  
the main super-villain is a big creepy guy who went insane as a baby from listening to baby-Goku cry and cry and cry in  
the crib next to him sending him over the edge so far his whole vocabulary contains only the word "Kakarrotto".  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You'd have a field day with this one, wouldn't you Chu?  
Chuquita: (grins) It'll be funny, KING Veggie. (to audiance) The best part of those plotlines is it actually happened.  
Goku: (smiles down at Veggie) Even though little Veggie does not have a planet he still has me.  
Vegeta: That's not gonna get me universal conquest.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Since when did YOU want "universal conquest"??  
Vegeta: ... (shrugs)  
Chuquita: There's also a funny lil line in movie 12 that reminds me of the whole 'servant-maid' thing (pauses) Well,  
actually two lines, but it's the same line. I'll have to see the scene to find out which one is the right wording.  
It's when Veggie & Son-kun are hiding from Janemba (that's the bad guy) in needle mountain. To be blunt, Veggie's mad  
at Goku because he's stronger than him again. Goku explains that he had a body in Ano-yo (otherworld) while Veggie  
was just a spirit (they never really explain how Veggie got killed in the first place (???) ) His "compassion" naturally  
makes the little ouji even angrier with him--  
Goku: (stubbornly) Veggie wants to boil in his own rage.  
Vegeta: That's right! (nods)  
Goku: (sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: Then Goku says one of the two following lines:  
MovieSon: I guess we won't be able to use the Fusion. After all, you are the proud prince of the Saiya-jin.  
Chuquita: OR--  
MovieSon: That's just what I'd expect from my prince.  
Chuquita: (To Son & Veggie) Personally I think the first one's right. I mean, both of 'um sound a little weird coming  
out of Son-kun's mouth. (I don't think he's ever called Veggie by his title; ouji OR saiyajin no ouji) But I think  
"my prince" is really stretching it. Goku's not Cinderella or somethin.  
Vegeta: (musing) One can dream though, can't one.  
Goku: (scoots half-a-foot away from Veggie, slightly paranoid)  
Vegeta: (to Son) OH CUT THAT OUT!!  
Chuquita: Even though I've never heard sub or dub Goku say it, I'm pretty sure he'd say "Veggie" before saying "my prince".  
Vegeta: (smirks) Who knows? You COULD be wrong. Kakay could say that if he REALLY wanted to! (glares at Son) RIGHT, Kakay?  
Goku: (sweatdrops) Whatever you say little Veggie.  
Chuquita: (grins) Not to mention Movie 12 has Gogeta's 1st and only other appearance I haven't seen yet!  
Goku: (squeals) OUR LIL GOGGIE-CHAN! (to Chu) He's me-n-Veggie's second fusion baby. (grins) That makes Goggie the BABY  
fusion baby. (sniffles) I love him and Ji-chan SO!!  
Chuquita: Yeah, I should be able to write Goggie's character a little better for the Christmas special after seeing him  
in action. (to herself) I saw his mini GT appearance so I assume he has just a lil more Son in him than Veggie.  
Vegeta: I thought you didn't count GT?  
Chuquita: (grins) I count it whenever it's convenient for me.  
Goku: (happily) So when it messes with the storyline, it didn't happen!  
Chuquita: Like in "Veggie Wins?!"  
Goku: And when it's absolutely necessary to a fic, it DID happen!  
Chuquita: Like "Believe it or Not!" Which was my only actual GT fic so far. (sweatdrops) But it's so old I wrote it  
even before Veggie started on his "Kaka-maid" rampage.  
Vegeta: I wouldn't call it a "rampage". (smirks) More like DESTINY!!  
Goku: (scoots even further away from Veggie)  
Vegeta: I SAID CUT THAT OUT!!  
Chuquita: Well when you talk like that it makes him nervous.  
Goku: (nods rapidly in agreement)  
Vegeta: (snorts) Well it's HIS fault. _I_ can't help it those baka portara fusion earrings bonded me-n-Kakay together  
for all eternity. HE KNEW IT! _HE_ CHOSE TO DO IT!  
Chuquita: (watches Goku continue to scoot back) He scoots any further he'll fall off the set.  
Vegeta: Really? You think so? (smirks) (smoothly) Heyyyyyy, Kakay. *wink*  
Goku: (saucer-sized pupils) (scoots back another foot and falls off the edge of the set; screaming) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH---*THUD*!  
Vegeta: (snickers a bit, then sweatdrops) How high are we up anyway?  
Chuquita: 2 feet.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) That was a pretty long scream of terror for a 2 foot drop.  
Chuquita: (shrugs)  
Vegeta: Think he's oh-kay?  
Chuquita: Well you shouldn't have instigated him like that. You probably scared the crap out of him!  
Vegeta: (sighs) The wink was too much, eh?  
Chuquita: (dryly) No kidding.  
Vegeta: (snickers) I guess you could *snicker* say I drove him over the edge.  
Chuquita: ...  
Vegeta: (angry) OH COME ON! YOU'D BE LAUGHING IF KAKARROTTO SAID IT! (turns to the edge Son fell off of) Speaking of which,  
is Kakay oh-kay?  
Chuquita: (to audiance) We'll find out in the beginning Corner to Part 3 of "Anything You Say". Until the next chapter  
everybody! (waves)  
Vegeta: (peering over the side of the set) (worried) Kakay? Kakay are you oh-kay?  
Goku: (gives a woozy thumbs-up)  
Vegeta: (proudly) THAT'S MY PEASANT! Keep up the good work!  
Goku: Ohh! (faints) 


	3. Veggie's lil pink diaper l pinch me l Bu...

1:18 PM 10/14/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from a "Pepperidge Farm Goldfish cracker commercial" :)  
"It's a, jingle for Goldfish, our baked and not fried Goldfish, the wholesome snack that smiles back, until you bite their  
heads off! Did you know they're made with real cheese, even though they look like fishes, the snack that smiles back,  
Goldfish!"  
  
Chuquita: (grinning) God I love that little jingle.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) SOUNDS like something you'd write.  
Chuquita: Hey, I'd say their commercial worked pretty well for me to remember the whole song off the top of my head  
like that.  
Goku: (holding and icepack on his head) (happily) I liked the part where we bite the fishies heads off.  
Vegeta: (grumbles) Yeah, you WOULD like that part, Kakarrotto.  
Chuquita: Personally I'm a fan of the pizza-flavored goldfish. They're good. It's like, they're spicy and not spicy at the  
same time.  
Goku: I like spicy fishes!  
Vegeta: Such animals exist?  
Goku: In my imagination they do.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: So! Son-kun, your head feeling better?  
Goku: I think so. [looks up at the icepack he's holding ontop of his head] It's just a bruise I think.  
Vegeta: I STILL say that was a pretty long scream for a 2 foot drop.  
Goku: Well I wouldn't have fallen over that 2 foot drop if CERTAIN LITTLE VEGGIE'S WOULD STOP TRYING TO SCARE THEIR BIG  
BUDDIES JUST FOR THE HECK OF IT!!!  
Chuquita: Son's right, Veggie. It WAS kind of mean to creep him out.  
Vegeta: (snorts) [folds his arms] Story-Kakay is creeping Story-me out, so why not return the favor?  
Chuquita: (sweatdrop) Another bizarre yet oddly correct tidbit of Veggie-wisdom.  
Vegeta: (smirks) I happen to think I am FULL of saiyajin wisdom, being the prince of the WHOLE PLANET and all.  
Chuquita: (to Son) There he goes again...  
Goku: A fish out of water can not breathe the air.  
Chuquita: (confused) ...what?  
Goku: (grins) HEEeee...  
Chuquita: Anyway, there's another new episode on today, but since it's not going to air for another 5 hours I share the lil  
bit of info I know about it. It's the episode where evil Buu appears and eats Fat Buu. *sniff* I kinda liked Fat Buu.  
Vegeta: HOW COULD YOU LIKE FAT BUU! HE GOT ME KILLED!  
Chuquita: Correction, I said "kinda" liked him. And you blew yourself up.  
Goku: Yeah Veggie that wasn't a very smart move at all.  
Chuquita: (to Son) Mm, if he hadn't you could've taught Veggie the fusion dance and Gogeta probably would've been a lot less  
reluctant to kill Buu right-out, unlike Gotenks and his Veggie-sized ego.  
Goku: But then Ji-chan would've never been born. (sniffle) And I love my lil Ji-chan.  
Vegeta: (glares at Chu) Whadda you MEAN, "Veggie-sized ego"?....wait, are you comparing his ego to mine or my height?  
Chuquita: To your EGO, Vedge. NOT your height.  
Vegeta: Oh, well that's more like it....I think. (confused)  
Chuquita: OH! I finally saw Movie 12. (weak smile)  
Goku: And?  
Chuquita: (flatly) Consider my mind blown. (to audiance) This had to be of the 6 dbz movies I've seen the most BIZARRE one  
of all. (sighs) In more ways than one.  
Vegeta: It was worth it right?  
Chuquita: (grins) Mmm, Veggie you made some of the most side-splitting expressions I've seen since episode 274.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) I was THAT hilarious, eh?  
Chuquita: There was one scene where Veggie's doing his stubborn lil "I'd rather die than fuse with you". And Son-kun looks  
up at his own halo and innocently points out "But Vegeta you're already dead". Then poor Veggie turns to the audiance with  
one eye twitching, looks upward with a sad expression on his face, then downward with the MOST SOUR 'he-just-ruined-my-main-  
-arguement-for-why-I-shouldn't-do-this face. (grins) I was laughing so hard I had to rewind it just to pause it at Veggie's  
different wacky expressions. I also felt SO BAD for Pikkon. Poor guy was stuck trying to free Enma-sama and he found out the  
only way to do it is by cursing angrily at the blob that was holding the house and it would slowly crack when he did so. He  
was MORTIFIED.  
Goku: (giggles) Heeheehee, Pi-kun called me bad names.  
Chuquita: (groans) Speaking of bad names, both of the "MovieSon" quotes I had in the End Corner were wrong.  
Vegeta: (grins) CHU was WRONG? BWAHAHAHA!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrop) So? You didn't have a suggestion so you aren't any more right than I was.  
Vegeta: ...Oh.  
Chuquita: (embarassed, yet slightly green) Here's the ACTUAL phrase Goku used in that scene mentioned last chapter.  
MovieSon: So fusion is useless? That's the saiyajin's pride I expect from my High Prince.  
Vegeta: (eyes all big-n-wide-n-saucer-like) ...  
Goku: (sweatdrops; gets out of his chair and tip-toes behind Chu to hide) (squeaks out) (blush line over his nose) You're,  
kidding, right?  
Chuquita: (sighs) Those're the words in the subtitles of the actual movie. (shrugs) I was way off. The second phrase that  
was wrong yet slightly closer to the subtitle is one I got from Nekoni. (see Part 2's End Corner) But even her version  
didn't say HIGH prince.  
Goku: (cringes) Where both words really started in caps?  
Chuquita: (nods) I was wrong. (pouts) (looks over at Son behind her chair, slightly disgusted) I can't even BELIEVE half the  
stuff I saw YOU DO in this movie! You blew the whole lid off several my key fanfic rules!!  
Goku: (sad) Sorry Chu-sama. (glances to his right sadly only to shriek) AHH! [falls backward]  
Vegeta: (sitting indian-style on the floor and leaning towards Son; still w/big-n-wide saucer eyes)  
Goku: VEGGIE DON'T SCARE ME!! (pauses to see Veggie not reacting)  
Vegeta: (lil smile) Kakay...  
Goku: (yelps and gets to his feet, then backs up around the desk, Veggie silently following him and continuing to stare)  
(worried) Little Veggie you stop that right now!  
Vegeta: (sniffles slightly w/joy) MY PEASANT!! [latches onto Son] OH KAKAY KAKAY KAKAY!! YOU _DO_ LIKE ME BEST!!! (sobs  
happily)  
Goku: (nervous) CHU-SAMA!!!  
Chuquita: DON'T LOOK AT ME! _YOU'RE_ the one who creeped me out half-way through the movie and until it ended!!! The first  
half you were fine; doing the normal cute yet slightly clueless Son Goku thing you do, then Veggie enters and BAM; you're  
doing....STUFF to him that you haven't done in any of the episodes I've ever seen.  
Goku: I scared Chu-sama's opinion of my personality?  
Chuquita: YES YOU SCARED MY OPINON OF YOU MR. LET'S-TOUCH-VEGGIE'S-BUTT!!! (pale green)  
Goku: ... (whistles to himself)  
Vegeta: (snaps out of mesmerized-Veggie-mode) HE DID _WHAT_!?  
Chuquita: (cringes) Vedge, I'll tell you ALL ABOUT IT in the End Corner of the chapter.  
Vegeta: Yes, I think I would enjoy that. (suspicously looks Son up-n-down)  
Goku: (still whistling nervous little tune)  
Chuquita: Here's Part 3 everybody.  
  
Summary: Veggie makes a wish to Shenlong for Goku to become his servant-maid; saving him the trouble of having to create  
any more evil plots. But what happens when the wish backfires and Veggie finds himself on the opposite end of his and Goku's  
buddyship? Can the ouji deal with his new possessive and slightly manipulative servant-maid? Will he be able to somehow wish  
Goku back to normal? And what happens when Chi-Chi finds out?!  
  
Vegeta: (to Chu) (shocked) Kakarrotto REALLY grabbed my butt, eh?  
Chuquita: (groans) I really don't wanna talk about it. Wait'll the End Corner, oh-kay Vedge?  
Vegeta: (glances over at Son, who's nervously ignoring them both) (sweatdrops) I think I'd rather wait as well.  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
::Don't panic.:: Vegeta nervously thought to himself, ::Don't panic because that's just what he wants to see; you  
looking small, helpless and scared. But you CAN'T panic, if you do you will instantly be giving Kakarrotto the big red flag  
that he wants to see so he can overlord you for the rest of all ETERNITY!!:: the ouji gulped, going over the situation.  
Somehow Shenlong had dealt him a cruel fate in the wish the little saiyajin had made for Goku to become his servant-maid.  
Goku was still in ssj3 form and had the ouji pinned against the wall, ::Just remember Vegeta,:: the ouji thought to himself,  
::You must remain in control, if you don't do this now you could have Kakarrotto putting you in these cute little kiddie  
costumes FOREVER. YOU'D BE HIS PET! HIS DOLLY! HIS TWISTED LITTLE MIND'S PLAYTHING!!! Just stay CALM, COOL, COLLECTED::  
" Veggie-sama. " Goku said calmly, breaking the silence.  
" YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!! " Vegeta screamed in a cracked voice, kicking his legs around in an insane, violent  
fashion. The larger saiyajin smiled warmly at him, ::Oh God I BLEW IT!::  
" Aww, Veggie-sama. " Goku powered down to normal and hugged the ouji against him, " Your poor little brain must be  
so confused with everything that's going on between us. " he rocked the hug back and forth. Only this time, instead of  
glowing bright red, Vegeta's face was covered in a look of petrified fear.  
" YOU'RE ORDERING ME AROUND!! " he exclaimed, then paused, " And hugging me in that..other way again. " Vegeta  
shifted uneasily.  
" Veggie-sama doesn't like to be held by the waist?? " Goku blinked at him.  
" "Veggie-sama" was perfectly happy being held under the arms, thank you. " Vegeta laughed nervously.  
Goku lifted his arms up and caught the ouji under the arms as he slipped out of Goku's grasp, " Heeheehee, caught  
you? That better? "  
" Can't even begin to put a dent in it, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta grimaced.  
" SO! Ready to put on your pretty new pants? "  
" NO! " Vegeta shrieked, temporarily surprising Goku.  
" You either put them on right now Veggie-sama or I will handcuff you to the staircase railing and put them on FOR  
YOU. " he glared.  
" ... " Vegeta froze at the mere thought of it, " I'll, I'll put them on myself, thanks. " he quickly grabbed the  
pants from Goku and slowly backed up.  
" Do you need any help getting them on? It looks a little hard for someone as little as you Veggie-sama. I don't  
want you to hurt yourself. " Goku offered.  
" I'm very smart, Kakarrotto. I can put a pair of pants on all by myself. " Vegeta gulped, " I'll be, I'll be in the  
bathroom if you, err, need me. "  
" I'll ALWAYS need you, Veggie-sama. " the larger saiyajin said w/big sparkily eyes.  
" ... " the ouji's face turned bright red, " Of course you will...heh-heh... " he choked out, then dashed upstairs  
to the bathroom and locked the door behind him.  
The smaller saiyajin instantly groaned as he slid down the closed door and plopped to the ground, " I hope whatever  
I wished upon Kakarrotto isn't PERMANENT! All those split personalities! UGH! " Vegeta rubbed his head in confusion, then  
started putting the pants on, " I LOVE the polite-servant-maid one, and the normal-Kaka-personality is still there too,  
which is oh-kay, but the overpowering one and the touchy-feely one are just a little too odd, even for me. " he shook his  
head, " I swear if those Kaka-hands of his were hugging me down any further they'd be inside my PANTS! " Vegeta cringed,  
" No wait, they'd be inside my BOXERS!! " he cringed again, then began to pull his new pants up. He stubbornly stuck his  
tongue out at the smiley faces on his footies and froze when he realized he couldn't get the pants past his boxers. Vegeta  
narrowed his eyes and shrieked in horror when he noticed that sitting inside the pants was a Veggie-tush-sized light pink  
diaper, " ERRRRR, KAKARROTTO!!! " he screamed angrily.  
" Hai, Veggie-sama! " Goku said from behind him, nearly causing the ouji to crap in his boxers with surprise.  
Vegeta spun around, " DON'T DO THAT!! " he shook his fist in the air, " KAKARROTTO! What is the MEANING of this! "  
he pointed at the diaper that was placed in the pants like an inner-lining, " Are you under the illusion that I cannot hold  
in my bodily waste and fluids in enough time to reach the nearest bathroom?! "  
" Well Veggie-sama, you ARE kinda little.. " Goku trailed off, looking downward, " Training in high gravity MUST do  
a number on your lil bladder. " he said, then held up a package of diapers, " But aren't these CUTE! And now they come in  
all sorts of kawaii patterns and you're just big enough to fit into the 7X's aren't you lucky? " Goku said sweetly.  
" The footies I can manage, Kakarrot. BUT IF YOU THINK I'M GONNA WEAR _DIAPERS_ YOU'VE GONE OFF YOUR ROCKER!!! "  
Vegeta roared with embarassment.  
" Oh you won't have to worry about it much, I'll even change you if you like! " Goku smiled.  
Vegeta turned a stark white, " That's it. My life, is over. " he hung his head, " THIS ISN'T FAIR!!! " he sobbed.  
" Veggie-sama, " Goku said sadly, " Veggie-sama come here and I'll hold your lil body till you calm down, oh-kay? "  
" NO! " Vegeta snapped, pointing at him, " I WILL _NOT_ ALLOW YOU TO TREAT ME IN THIS WAY!!! YOU CAN'T RULE OVER YOUR  
OWN RULER! IT'S AGAINST THE RULES!! " he sputtered, flustered.  
" Of course I can, I'm MUCH stronger than you are, Veggie-sama. " the larger saiyajin giggled. Vegeta sweatdropped,  
" Now come over so I can hug you and make everything all better. " he held his arms out.  
" YOU CAN'T MAKE EVERYTHING ALL BETTER! I MESSED YOUR BRAIN UP AND NOW WE'RE JUST GOING TO HAVE TO LIVE WITH IT UNTIL  
WE CAN SUMMON SHENLONG TO FIX THAT STUPID WISH!!! " Vegeta frantically waved his arms about.  
" Heeheehee! So cute.. " Goku mused gleefully. The ouji looked over his shoulder to see the larger saiyajin had tied  
a big pink ribbon around the tip of Vegeta's tail.  
" Ohh, " he groaned and slapped himself on the forehead, " Kakarrotto I'm not a toy. "  
" Veggie-sama let me help you get your pants on! " Goku teleported closer to the ouji and grabbed one side of the  
pants.  
" NO, THANK YOU. " Vegeta said bluntly.  
" *RRRIIP*! "  
Vegeta froze to see his boxers now literally ripped off and on the floor beside him. He shrieked and did his best to  
err, cover himself with his hands, " WHADA! BAHA QA LIDARDO! PAPAPAO NAH-NEH! " he began to wildly sputter in his native  
tongue while glowing bright red; Goku continued to smile at him, then grabbed the ouji's pants and yanked them upward in a  
mere 2 seconds.  
" There, all better! " Goku clasped his hands together, " You can hardly see your diaper underneath your pants at  
all! " he giggled, then reached to pat the back of the diaper only to have a smaller hand thrust itself forward and grab Goku  
by the wrist.  
" ARE...YOU...MAD?! " Vegeta screamed in his face.  
" No I'm actually in a pretty cheerful mood today. " the larger saiyajin replied sweetly, then pulled the ouji into a  
hug.  
" You're...doing it again.... " the ouji twitched.  
" Doing WHAT again? " Goku giggled, rubbing him on the head.  
" You're hugging me...like you hug Onna! AND I DON'T LIKE IT!!! " he burst into ssj2 and pushed the larger saiyajin  
out of the hug, " NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM! NOW! "  
" Alright Veggie-sama. " Goku smiled, " You have fun training, and if you "NEED" me, just call. " he said warmly,  
then shut the door on Vegeta.  
" Yeah I "need" you alright I "need" you like I need a woodchuck slowly biting my tail off. " Vegeta grumbled.  
  
  
  
" Ahh, the gravity room, if there's one thing I can depend on to remain the same in this world it's my dear dear  
gravitational changing chamber. " Vegeta patted the door to the room, " The one place--other than my room--where I can truely  
escape the plethora of morons I'm forced to deal with everyday. " he mused, then opened the door only to have his jaw drop to  
the floor, " HOLY MOTHER OF FRIED SHRIMP SOMEBODY PINCH ME! "  
" *SNAP*! "  
" YIPE! " Vegeta yelped, grabbing his tail and behind. He turned to his left to see his servant-maid smirking at him.  
Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" You need anything else just call. " Goku winked at him while moving his fingers in a pinching motion.  
" OOH! YOU KEEP YOUR THIRD-CLASS HANDS TO THEMSELVES! BETTER YET KEEP THEM IN YOUR POCKETS AND AWAY FROM MY BODY! "  
Vegeta yelled, embarassed.  
" My uniform doesn't HAVE any pockets, Veggie-sama. " Goku replied innocently.  
" Ooooohhhh.... " Vegeta fumed, " THEN FOLD THEM! THAT'S HOW I KEEP MINE FROM WANDERING!!! "  
Goku did so, then blinked, " Yours wander? "  
" ....HMMPH! " the ouji only snorted in response, " If you were anyone else on the planet I would have KILLED you for  
pinching my 'cheek'! "  
" Aww, I'm so SPECIAL to my ouji! " Goku said proudly, " That's so nice to know, Veggie-sama! " he said, then made a  
pinching motion with his hand again while his arms were still folded.  
" You pinch any of my bodyparts again and you're a deadman. " Vegeta said flatly.  
" Hai, Veggie-sama. " Goku nodded politely.  
" Now that we've gotten THAT out of the way...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY GRAVITY ROOM!!! " he screamed, pointing to the  
walls, floor, and ceiling; all of which were now covered in a soft white padding.  
" I don't want you to get hurt while training you know. " Goku shivered at the thought, " This way you can train at  
ANY level of gravity and still be perfectly safe. "  
" IT LOOKS LIKE AN ASYLUM ROOM!!! " Vegeta shrieked.  
" Life is what you make it, little Veggie-sama. " Goku pointed out.  
" THIS IS NO LIFE!!! " the ouji exclaimed, " You're, you're trying to CONTROL me, aren't you Kakarrotto! You're  
trying to spoil me into a dependence on you so I can't get through the day on my own, aren't you? "  
" Aww Veggie-sama, you're so sweet, raving on like a lil lunatic. " Goku said sweetly, hugging Vegeta in the new  
position again.  
" ... " Vegeta narrowed his eyes in frustration, then smirked as an idea popped into his head and he hugged back in  
an imitation of the larger saiyajins new hugging-style, " Heh-heh, see how UNCOMFORTABLE this makes you feel, Kakay? " he  
snickered, only to sweatdrop and recognize a familiar red glow coming from above him. He pulled away and gawked at Goku,  
who's face was now glowing bright red.  
" Oh Veggie-sama! " Goku sniffled happily, " You DO care for me! We're going to have such a wonderful eternity  
together! " he mused excitedly.  
Vegeta felt his bottom left eyelid fidget, " Eternity...of course... " he looked upward, " Kakay-chan? " he squeaked  
out.  
" YES my prince! " the large, content saiyajin fell to one knee in respect.  
" ....I really would rather start my training now...you can go, umm, take another nap while I, I do so. " Vegeta said  
firmly, which was in sharp contrast to the fact that his whole body was shaking, nerve-shot.  
" Your wish is my command, o' ruler. " Goku giggled, then teleported out of the gravity room. Vegeta slowly sat down  
on the ground, momentarily jumping up when he first heard the noise of his diaper hitting the soft cushioned floor.  
" I'm....free. " he made a small smile, " I'M (temporarily) FREE OF THE OVERBEARING OUJI-LOVING PEASANT I CALL  
KAKARROTTO!! " Vegeta laughed insanely, falling onto his back, " Free free free free free. " the ouji said in a sing-song  
voice, giggling happily. He paused and narrowed his eyes, then got up, " Cheering time is over, now to get to work! " he  
said confidently, walking over to the gravity machine in the middle of the room, which Goku had also coincidentally covered  
in a soft layer of cushion. Overtop all the buttons and knobs were now squishy neon-pink covers. Various warnings addressed  
to "Veggie-chan" were pasted at different places on the machine. Vegeta stuck out his tongue, sickened, and turned the  
machine itself on; which thankfully Goku didn't have the knowledge to successfully know how to mess with.  
" Welcome Vegeta-san. " the machine welcomed the ouji in a female voice.  
" Hello computer, nice to have someone address me by a NORMAL nickname for once. " Vegeta smiled with relief as he  
felt some of his sanity returning to him.  
" Enter gravitational level. " the computer said shortly.  
" 550X Earth's normal gravity, computer. " the ouji nodded to it.  
" Gravitational simulation commencing. "  
Vegeta smirked as everything around him instantly become infintely heavier, " Ahh, there we go. " he threw several  
punches in the air, " I, need to find out *punch* how to snap Kakarrotto out of *punch* this or else I'm going to lose my  
*punch* mind! " he threw several balls of ki out and sent them back at himself, only to easily dodge all 4 of them. Vegeta  
paused, " And where has Bulma been through all this!! " he exclaimed, " I'm GOING to need her help to get Kakay back to  
normal...OH, but what am I gonna tell her? I can't tell her I went out and stole the dragon radar to wish for Kakay as my  
servant-maid and for immortality for the both of us!...well, maybe I can tell her that first part and leave out the  
immortality half of it. " he smirked, " As much as I like to order Kakarrotto around, eternity will be a LOT more tolerable  
with him in his normal brainlessly annoying personality. " the ouji determined. He folded his arms, " Now I wonder where  
Bulma could be.. " Vegeta trailed off.  
" Down in the lab working on some hair product, she said it was "Top Secret"! " a cheerful little voice said from  
behind him. Vegeta whipped around and nearly fell over to see Goku watching him through the huge monitor screen in the  
gravity room. The ouji fell down animé style.  
" WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!!! " he wailed.  
" But Veggie-sama, what if I left the room and all of a sudden something came out from behind and ATE YOU!! " Goku  
waved his arms in the air frantically.  
" NOTHING'S GOING TO EAT ME KAKARROT! YOU SOUND EVEN MORE PARANOID THAN I AM! "  
" My brain hurts. " Goku pouted in return, pointing to it, " Everytime I think of one bad thing that could happen to  
you a THOUSAND more that are even WORSE appear in my head and it makes me so nervous and worried and scared that I JUST WANNA  
CRY! " he sobbed overdramatically, then turned to the ouji and smirked, " That's why I have to watch you, you see. There's  
no room for any errors. One little error could me the END OF YOUR LIFE AS I KNOW IT! "  
" Kakarrotto, I wished us immortal, remember? I CAN'T GET KILLED!!! " Vegeta yelled angrily.  
" ...oh yeah. " the larger saiyajin grinned stupidly.  
" Hmm...HEY-KAKARROTTO-LOOK-OVER-THERE! " Vegeta said quickly, gasping and pointing behind Goku, who whizzed around,  
" Heh-heh-heh. " the ouji snickered, then teleported away. Goku turned back to the monitor and shrieked.  
" AHH! MY LITTLE VEGGIE-SAMA! " he teleported into the gravity room, only to be sucked down to the floor in pain.  
Goku looked up at the gravity machine, which was now reading 1100X normal gravity. He narrowed his eyes and growled,  
" VegetaAAAAH!!! "  
  
  
  
" Ahh, what a truely astounding genius I am. " Bulma boasted to herself as she proudly looked over her newest  
invention, which fit over her finger like a ring, " It took days, hard work, sweat, and 30 pounds of La Pisana Mexican Coffee  
mix, but I DID it! "  
" BULMABULMABULMA!!! " a voice shrieked in terror from behind her. Bulma yelped, surprised as a pair of shivering  
arms latched around her waist. She looked down to see Vegeta staring up at her with big wide eyes.  
" I missed you. " he squeaked out.  
" What did you do THIS time? " Bulma said lamely.  
" "I DID"! " he lept to his feet, " Why do you always assume it's something "I DID"! Can't I come down here to say I  
was worried about you and wondering WHERE THE HECK YOU'VE BEEN FOR THE PAST 2 DAYS!!! " Vegeta yelled.  
" I've been working on my latest (and greatest) invention. " she held out her hand.  
" It looks like a prize from out of a crackerjacks box. " the ouji cocked an eyebrow.  
Bulma gritted her teeth, " YOU MORON! YOU DON'T KNOW HALF THE STUFF THIS LITTLE BABY CAN DO!!! "  
" That's because you haven't TOLD me yet. " Vegeta muttered.  
" ... " Bulma blinked, " Yeah, well... " she stammered, then regained her ground, " It HAPPENS to be the a  
revolutionary hair styling tool. " she said, then pressed one of the small buttons on it and in a puff of smoke her hair was  
instantly a foot longer than before. Bulma pressed it again and her hair became shorter than when she had started, " This  
invention can alter a person's genetic makeup to make their hair at ANY length or style they desire WITHOUT having to worry  
about brushing and washing in the morning. "  
" What WILL you do with all that free time. " Vegeta snickered.  
" HEY! " she snapped, " Don't make wisecracks, 'shorty'. I can make you BALD with this thing! " Bulma smirked.  
" No thank you. " the ouji cringed, retorting.  
" It also has some pre-programed styles, for example, " she pressed another button and her hair was instantly in the  
large afro she had back when they first met Mirai Trunks.  
" Ahh, I remember THAT do. " the little ouji said musingly, " Reminded me of Bejito-sei... "  
" Yah, I don't know WHAT I was thinking! " Bulma said in disgust.  
" You didn't like it? I liked it. " Vegeta said, " We had Trunks with that one. "  
" They had to chop half my hair off to fit me through the hospital door. " Bulma said flatly.  
" Heh-heh-heh, yeah that was pretty funny. " Vegeta laughed, " Now about MY problem. "  
" You ALWAYS have a problem. " Bulma groaned, " What is it THIS time? "  
" Well, you know how I've always desired to have Kakarrotto as my personal servant-maid and waid on me hand and foot  
while talking all sweet-n-cute to me and, hmmhmm... " Vegeta trailed off musingly, his face glowing bright red. Bulma slapped  
him, " --who where in the what now? " the re-alert ouji looked around the room, confused.  
" You were SAYING... " Bulma urged him on.  
" OH! Well, the other night I kind of ran into Shenlong on my, uhh, brief late afternoon early nightime jog. " Vegeta  
started out. Bulma sweatdropped.  
" You don't jog. "  
" How would YOU know? You've been locked down here in your little franken-lab working on a HAIR-CHANGE-THINGY!! " he  
defended himself.  
Bulma sighed, " Continue. "  
" So anyway, I was jogging and happened to cross by Shenlong. So he says to me, "How are you doing today Vegeta-san?"  
and I say "Oh, oh-kay, could be better" so he says back to me, "Bad day?" and I say, "Not really, to tell you the truth it's  
about my peasant, Kakay. He loves me so much yet has no wild passionate desire to become my servant-maid and tend to my every  
whim and fancy". So Shenlong turns to me and says, "I can fix that up for you real fast Vegeta-san." so then Shenlong snaps  
his fingers and nods to me, "There, your peasant now has the desire to want to become a servant-maid to your throne. Anything  
else?". Then I mumbled something-or-other--that wasn't really all too important to the story, and after that Shenlong salutes  
me and we continue jogging off in either direction. " Vegeta explained, then put on his best cheesy smile.  
" ... " Bulma stared at him in disbelief, " Oh-kay, there are SO many things wrong with that story I can't begin to  
correct. But I KNOW that wasn't what happened. "  
" Why whatever do you mean? " the ouji said as innocently as possible.  
" The eternal dragon doesn't take evening jogs through the park. He has no feet. And even if he did there's no way he  
could get there without taking down half the forest with him. Second, you don't jog through the park either. Third, your  
story sounds like some bad cover-up to conceal the fact that you made two wishes to Shenlong the other night; one that you  
need my help to fix, and another that you really don't care to tell me about because you know if I found out I would  
instantly kick you out of this house and you would be living on the street. "  
" No I wouldn't, Kakay'd take me in. " Vegeta interupted.  
" Where is "Kakay", Vegeta? " Bulma asked, folding her arms.  
" Umm, glued to the floor of the gravity room because it's set way to high for even Kakarrotto to pick himself up. "  
Vegeta nodded.  
" And why is he in there? "  
" ...uh, did I mention your hair looks very attractive poofed up like that? " the ouji gave her another cheesy smile.  
" Oh God, he's giving me compliments. " Bulma groaned, holding her hand over her face, " He must've REALLY screwed  
Goku over this time... " she muttered to herself.  
" Not so much "screwed over" as "screwed up". " Vegeta added embarassingly. Bulma turned to him in shock.  
" What did you do? "  
" Bul-chan, tell me, you wouldn't happen to have any magic potion or technological advancement that would make me  
extremely unattractive to Kakarrotto as a worthy master, would you? " Vegeta bit his lip.  
" WHAT, DID, YOU, DO. " Bulma said bluntly.  
" I wished for Kakarrotto to have a deep-seeded desire to want to be my servant-maid and now he's treating me like  
his own personal baby/pet/plaything and I can't shake him and I want the old Kakarrotto back can you help? " Vegeta said  
quickly, rubbing his hands together nervously.  
" If I say no you'll continue to tail me until I say yes, won't you? " Bulma said flatly.  
" Wow, you really ARE a genius! " the ouji piped up, half-mockingly.  
" *sigh*. Alright. I'll need a blood-sample from him and we'll start from there, is that oh-kay with YOU, your  
highness? " Bulma smirked, handing Vegeta a needle.  
" You want me to---give a NEEDLE to MY sweet, dumb lil peasant? " Vegeta gawked.  
" Nice pink diaper you're sporting by the way. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
The ouji looked down at the diaper which showed through his training outfit and sweatdropped, " Point made. I'm off  
to go suck some peasant blood. " he said, testing out the needle by moving it up and down. Vegeta walked back up the stairs,  
Bulma following him. He looked over his shoulder, " And what are YOU coming for? "  
" I'm coming to make sure you don't mess up. " Bulma nodded.  
" I'm sure that Kakarrotto will faint at the SIGHT of his most fear-ed "needles", so I doubt it'll be hard at all. "  
Vegeta replied, then paused and smirked, " You're worried about me, aren'tcha, Bul-chan? "  
" Keep walking Vegeta. " Bulma gritted her teeth, a light blush line over her nose, " Who I SHOULD be worried about  
is poor Goku. HE'S GOING TO BE TRAMATIZED by the time he's back to normal!! "  
" Yeah, I hadn't thought of that... " Vegeta trailed off, " You don't think he'd hate me, do you? "  
Bulma sighed, " Goku couldn't hate you if he tried. You're his "little buddy", remember? "  
" The title wouldn't slip my mind any faster than "the saiyajin no ouji" would, Bulma. " Vegeta boasted, then opened  
the out of the lab a creak and stepped up, " Poor poor Kaka-chan. I ALMOST feel sorry for him. " the ouji poked his head  
around the corner and instantly froze in place to see a very angry-looking Goku sitting on the couch across the room from  
him; his servant-maid uniform looking very tattered. He had his arms folded and was slowly tapping on one arm with his  
fingers much in the same way the ouji did when he got impatient, " Oh boy. " Vegeta muttered in shock, then gulped.  
" What? What is it? " Bulma whispered at him. He lightly jabbed her in the stomach, " Yeow! HEY! "  
" Bulma! Keep quiet! I don't want Kakarrotto to know you're down here! " the ouji whispered back, then did his best  
to dignifiedly walk into the room and up to the larger saiyajin, " Hello, Kakarrotto. " he smirked.  
" ... " Goku only glared back at him.  
" Uhh,...yeah. " the ouji said uneasily, " Listen here, Kakarrotto, I-- "  
" You've been a bad little boy, Veggie. " Goku said, his tone of voice deeper than normal.  
" Uhhhh.... " Vegeta took a step back, watching him defensively.  
" Trying to trap me to the gravity room floor like that. What a HORRIBLE thing to do. " he shook his head coldly,  
then instantly put on a warm expression, " Come here, Veggie-sama. "  
" ... " Vegeta looked around the room, slightly nervous. He glanced back at Bulma who was hiding on the steps. She  
nodded quickly, then pointed to the needle the ouji was holding. Vegeta gulped and walked a little closer.  
" That's it, Veggie-sama, just a little more. " Goku coaxed him.  
" ... "  
" Little more. "  
" ... "  
" Just a little bit more. "  
" ... "  
" There. " the ouji was now directly infront of him. Goku smiled, then reached out as if he were about to hug Vegeta  
only to glare suddenly, grab him, toss the ouji over his knee and angrily spank him, " BAD VEGGIE! *SLAP*! BAD *SLAP* BAD  
*SLAP* BAD BAD LITTLE VEGGIE!! *SLAP*SLAP*! HOW _DARE_ YOU *SLAP* SET THE GRAVITY *SLAP* IN THAT ROOM TOO HEAVY TO *SLAP*  
KEEP ME FROM GETTING *SLAP* OUT! AND TO THINK I SPOILED YOU!! *SLAP*SLAP*SLAP!! "  
Vegeta felt his whole body twitch, mortified. Bulma, meanwhile had already fallen down in shock and was also  
currently twitching for a different reason altogether.  
" Kaka...rrotto... " Vegeta gritted his teeth, his cheeks hot red with embarassment, " HOW DARE YOU SMACK ME! I'M  
YOUR PRINCE YOU BIG MENTALLY-CONFUSED BAKAYARO!!! "  
" Well _I'M_ your SERVANT-MAID, but you still had the guts to squash me IN 1100X GRAVITY, DIDN'T YOU!! *SLAP* WELL? "  
Goku yelled back, enraged.  
" It was for a good cause! And will you stop spanking me IT HURTS!! "  
" IT'LL HURT EVEN MORE WHEN I HIT LEVEL 3 YOU MEAN, MEAN LITTLE OUJI!! " the larger saiyajin growled, then went ssj3  
and threatingly raised his hand. Vegeta's eyes widened in terror as he wiggled, trying to get out of the death-hold Goku  
had him in. He looked helplessly at his already sore butt-cheeks and closed his eyes tightly shut, bracing for the impact.  
" *SSSSSSS--LAP!!!* "  
" YYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
" Now I'm almost afraid to go inside. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped from outside the front-door wearing a bandana and a  
bazooka over each shoulder.  
" Come on Kaasan! You dragged us all the way back here again! " Gohan groaned, then paused and smirked, " Besides,  
"the Ouji" could be doing something terrible to Toussan in there... "  
" DIE OUJI!! " Chi-Chi kicked down the door. Gohan sweatdropped. Chi-Chi lept into the room, " ALRIGHT YOU SICK  
LITTLE MONSTER! I'M HERE TO SEND YOU BACK TO THE FIREY DEPTHS YOU CRAWLED OUT OF!!!....oh...boy... " Chi-Chi sweatdropped  
at the sight before her. There was Goku in ssj3 form sitting on the couch with his hand raised and ready to spank the  
ouji over his knee who was at sobbing loudly in pain. Vegeta's behind was nearly glowing in absolute anguish, " Wow....  
that was unexpected. " she blinked, then pointed at Vegeta, " ALRIGHT OUJI! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY  
GO-CHAN!!! "  
" I'M DOING TO HIM?! " Vegeta whimpered in disbelief, " HAVE YOU EVER BEEN SPANKED BY A SSJ3 BEFORE!! " he screamed  
angrily.  
" Actually... " Chi-Chi trailed off, glowing a slightly boastful shade of red. The ouji growled at her.  
" NOT THAT SPANKED! LITERALLY SLAPPED ON YOUR BEHIND AS A PUNISHMENT!!! "  
" Punishme-- " Gohan gawked, taking the scene in, " Where did Toussan learn how to punish people by SPANKING them!? "  
Chi-Chi whistled innocently while Gohan narrowed his eyes at her.  
" Ta--Toussan? " Gohan said cautiously as he approached the two saiyajins, " Are, you oh-kay? "  
" Veggie was a bad boy so I taught him a lesson. " Goku said proudly, then powered down and dropped Vegeta to the  
floor. The little ouji groaned, " He won't be able to sit for a couple of weeks but he's certainly going to have a lot to  
think about. " he nodded cheerfully, " RIGHT, Veggie-sama. " Goku grinned down at the ouji.  
" YOU KEEP AWAY FROM ME YOU PSYCHOPATH!! " Vegeta shrieked, backing up on all fours.  
" Ouji? " Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow at him.  
" HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME, ONNA! TAKE HIM BACK HOME!!! I COMMAND IT!!! " Vegeta yelled at her, half in panic.  
" Oh little Veggie-sama, I can't leave you NOW! My job isn't done yet! " Goku smiled, picking Vegeta up under the  
arms and plopping him on the couch, belly-down so his sore bottom could heal.  
" Well, when will your "job" BE done? " the ouji pleaded, agitated.  
" Never, Veggie-sama! I'm gonna servant you till the end of time! "  
" ... " Vegeta felt his bottom left eyelid begin to twitch again, " ONNA!!! TAKE HIM! PLEASE TAKE HIM!!! "  
" Sorry Ouji, but I can't FORCE my will upon Go-chan like YOU have. " Chi-Chi smirked wickedly, " And if staying here  
and tending to your 'needs' is what he loves to do then I can't stop him. "  
" YOU--YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!! " Vegeta shrieked, " YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME WITH KAKARROTTO LIKE THIS! HE'S A MADMAN!!! "  
" More like a madmaid. " Chi-Chi retorted, snickering. He reached up and grabbed her by the collar.  
" Onna, listen to me, Onna. I'm going out of my mind! Kakarrotto, he--HE CHILDPROOFS _EVERYTHING_ AROUND THIS HOUSE!!  
INCLUDING ME!!! LOOK AT ME I'M WEARING A PUFFY PINK DIAPER!!! "  
" Hey, you are! " Chi-Chi said, surprised, " Thanks for pointing that out, Ouji. "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " I thought you had already noticed it. "  
" I have now. " she grinned, then turned to Goku, " SO? What's next? Pacifiers and a baby-crib? "  
Goku nodded modestly, giggling to himself.  
" Isn't that cute, Ouji? Goku wants you to be his little baby now? " Chi-Chi said mockingly.  
" That's NOT funny, Onna!! " Vegeta growled, " YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH WITH THIS!!! KAKARROTTO IS  
UNESCAPABLE?!! HE THINKS HE'S MY BODY GUARD!!! "  
" I thought it was servant-maid. " Gohan interupted.  
Vegeta glared at him, then turned back to Chi-Chi, " I'M NOT EVEN GIVING THE ORDERS ANYMORE!! KAKARROTTO'S ORDERING  
_ME_ AROUND! IT'S NOT FAIR ONNA! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE--mmph?! " Vegeta froze on the spot and looked down to see he now had  
a pink pacifier in his mouth. The ouji sucked on it twice, then lulled backward and fell asleep almost instantly.  
" Aww, Veggie-sama. " Goku said warmly, pulling a blanket out of thin air and covering the ouji with it, " There we  
go little Veggie. All nice-n-snug. "  
" But--how did you-- " Chi-Chi said, confused.  
" I put sleeping powder on the pacifier's suck-on part. " Goku nodded, grinning.  
" Clever. VERY clever. " Chi-Chi looked over at him, impressed, " SO? I don't suppose I can get you to come home,  
SERIOUSLY, this time, huh? "  
" Nope! " Goku chirped, " I am Veggie-sama's servant-maid and must remain at his side at all times! "  
" Oh brother... " Chi-Chi groaned.  
" Hi! "  
The trio turned to see Bulma standing behind them, " Don't mind me, umm, can I speak to Gohan and Chi-Chi in private,  
Son-kun? " she asked.  
" As long as I stay here to care for Veggie-sama you can do whatever you please with them. " Goku said, motioning her  
to leave. He patted the sleeping Vegeta on the shoulder, " Veggie so cute. "  
" Say Go-chan? " Chi-Chi smirked at him before heading off to the lab, " Next time the Ouji here does something bad..  
.. " she pulled a giant beating club with fat spikes sticking out all over it out from behind her back, " May I suggest this  
as a healthy alternative to merely spanking him with your hand. " Chi-Chi grinned, handing the weapon to Goku.  
The larger saiyajin swung it about several times, " Looks a little dangerous. " he bit his lip uneasily.  
" Dangerous? NAW! Vegeta's probably just as thick-skinned as he is thick-headed. " Chi-Chi shrugged, then chuckled  
as she left, " Cya, Ouji. "  
" Uh, Toussan? You got something sticking out of your leg there. " Gohan grimaced. Goku looked down and yelped when  
he recognized the object.  
" NEEDLE! AHH! GET-IT-OUT-GET-IT-OUT-GET-IT-OUT!!! " Goku panicked with fear. Gohan quickly grabbed the needle and  
did so.  
" Vegeta must've stuck that in there while you were slapping him. " the younger saiyajin examined the needle, which  
had its sample.  
Goku gasped in shock, " VEGGIE-SAMA DID THAT?! " he glared down at the ouji, who was just starting to wake up from  
his temporary sleep and looking very groggy. Goku growled as he pulled out the large club Chi-Chi had given him. Gohan  
sweatdropped and backed up; then ran down into the lab after Bulma and Chi-Chi just in time to catch the beginning of a very  
painful scream cuertosy of the ouji.  
" YAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! "  
" What was THAT?! " Bulma gawked at the mutated wail.  
" I bet I know. " Chi-Chi grinned evilly as Gohan reached the bottom steps, then shook his head at Chi-Chi,  
embarassed.  
" He's getting punished enough as it is, Kaasan. You didn't have to give Toussan a medieval torture device to use on  
him too! " Gohan exclaimed.  
" I only regret not seeing the look on that Ouji's face. " Chi-Chi snickered, then folded her arms, " You know Gohan,  
maybe after THIS little experiance is over the Ouji'll finally learn to accept his own boundaries and NOT try and make my  
Go-chan into something he isn't. " she nodded.  
Gohan sighed, " Somehow I doubt that. "  
" Well at least he's learning the hard way this time. " Bulma nodded to them, then swiped the needle from the young  
saiyajin's hands, " Why thank you Gohan. "  
He sputtered, then sweatdropped in reply.  
" What are you doing with that? " Chi-Chi asked.  
" It's a blood-sample of Goku's. SOMEHOW Vegeta managed to get it while undergoing all that pain himself. " Bulma  
said, feeling sorry for the ouji, " I'm going to compare it to one of Son-kun's NORMAL samples and see the difference, then  
create something to neutralize the stimulus, whatever it may be. "  
" English? " Gohan blinked.  
" I'm going to figure out what Shenlong did to Son and find a way to UNdo it. " Bulma said plainly. She placed two  
slides under a nearby microscope and looked inside it, " There's one... " she said to herself, then twisted a few knobs,  
" And there's two... "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" WELL? " Chi-Chi said, breaking the silence.  
" They both...kind of look the same to me. " Bulma laughed nervously. Chi-Chi and Gohan fell to the ground.  
" WHADDA YOU MEAN THEY'RE BOTH THE SAME!!! " Chi-Chi yelled, " THERE'S GOT TO BE _SOMETHING_ DIFFERENT FOR MY GO-CHAN  
TO BE ACTING LIKE THIS!! "  
" Calm down! Yeesh! " Bulma groaned, sticking her fingers in her ears to keep them from ringing. She took them out,  
" If it's not a genetical change it must be psychological. Unfortunately that's not my forté. "  
" You mean we REALLY have to wait a whole YEAR to change Toussan back!! " Gohan said, devastated.  
Bulma sighed, " I know, I really don't like it at all, but we're going to have to. "  
" There's NO WAY I'm going to wait a whole year to wish that STUPID OUJI'S brainwashing away! COME ON GOHAN! "  
Chi-Chi snapped at him, " We're going up to Dende's and fix this whole MESS! "  
" Den--but, we don't even KNOW if there's anything he can do! " Gohan sputtered.  
Chi-Chi sent a death-glare at him, " HE made Shenlong so it's HIS responsiblity! RIGHT? "  
" Well, not exactl-- "  
" --RIGHT!!! "  
" Yes Kaasan. " he gulped, standing up straight.  
" Good. " she smiled, " Now let's go get your father and that evil little Ouji. I'm SURE Dende can fix everything up  
once he understands the situation. "  
Gohan and Bulma exchanged nervous glances, then watched Chi-Chi determindly march up the stairs back out of the lab.  
" Oh Go-chaaan? " she said in a sing-song voice, poking her head out of the doorway, " How would you like to go on a  
field trip? "  
" Field trip? " the larger saiyajin's eyes lit up.  
" With "Veggie". " Chi-Chi smirked.  
" FIELD TRIP WITH LITTLE VEGGIE!!! " Goku lept to his feet, grinning widely. He grabbed the now in-even-more-pain  
ouji and bounded over to where Chi-Chi stood, " Where are we going, Chi-chan? " he asked sweetly.  
" I thought we could go up to Dende's. " Chi-Chi replied.  
" Dende's? Why would me-n-Veggie-sama wanna go there? "  
" Well, he's prepared a HUGE FEAST with LOTS OF FOOD to congradulate you on you're new, err, position as the Ouji's  
servant-maid. " she lied.  
" YAY! I LOVE TO EAT! " he whooped, then picked Vegeta up and held him under one arm, " Did you hear THAT,  
Veggie-sama? We're going to have a FEAST! "  
" That's...nice... " Vegeta squeaked out, moaning.  
" Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh. " Chi-Chi snickered, then bent down to wear the ouji was being held, " Havin fun yet, Ouji? "  
" Shuddup you. " he growled at her.  
" Did you enjoy the little present I gave Go-chan to use on you? By the sounds of your screams earlier I'd have to  
say it was VERY effective. "  
" ERRRrrrr... "  
" Guess you won't be spawning any more Ouji-babies for a while. " she laughed at him, " HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA--eh? "  
Chi-Chi paused to see the larger saiyajin glaring at her.  
" You're not teasing my Veggie-sama, are you, Chi-chan? " Goku said threateningly, then whipped out the club she had  
given him and held it above his head.  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " No! Of course not! He's such a, uhh, " she stammered for something remotely nice to say about  
Vegeta, " such a SMALL Ouji. " she grinned cheesily. Vegeta sweatdropped, then elbowed Goku.  
" HIT HER KAKAY! OVER THE HEAD! YOU CAN DO IT! YOUR OUJI COMMANDS IT!!! " Vegeta cheered, yet was obviously being  
ignored due to Goku instantly putting the club back in his invisible pocket, " Ohhh. " Vegeta pouted, " Baka Onna. "  
" Yeah, Veggie IS small, isn't he. " Goku said warmly, patting Vegeta on the head, " Like a blueberry muffin...MMmm..  
...muffins... " he mused, trailing off, " LET'S GO! "  
" ALRIGHT! " Chi-Chi said happily, then shouted down the stairway to Gohan and Bulma, " HURRY UP YOU TWO! Go-chan  
says he's agreed to teleport us up to Dende's so he can get his big congradulation feast! "  
Gohan scratched his head, " What "big congradulation feast"?? "  
" Hahaha, don't be silly Gohan. " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at him while laughing nervously, " You know, the one  
Go-chan is getting for his big 'promotion' to the Ouji's servant-maid? "  
" ...OH. " Gohan replied, confused, " Oh-kay. "  
She grabbed his hand, and whispered, " Don't worry, I'll tell you ALL about it when we get to the lookout... "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
7:28 PM 10/18/2002  
END OF PART 3!  
Chuquita: And so ends Part 3!  
Goku: YAY!  
Chuquita: (pouts) I had hoped to get this up for Friday but it's WAY past the time of day I upload it.  
Vegeta: (smirks) About 5 HOURS, actually.  
Chuquita: (glares at him) Hush-up, Veggie. (folds her arms) I would've finished it last night but I got way too sleepy to get  
the rest done. (shakes her head) I blame the slowness of the last two chapters getting up on school. I MIGHT still upload it  
tonight but I'm not sure. If you're reading this on Friday, then I decided to do that, or if it's Monday, then I waited till  
the following week. (to Son) You know it's really bugging me having the last two things loaded on the same day of the week.  
Maybe I will load it tonight.  
Goku: (grins) Who knows?  
Vegeta: Nose?...(narrows his eyes at Son) Speaking of body-parts. (coughs loudly)  
Goku: (sweatdrops) Oh boy...  
Vegeta: (smirks) Kakarrotto as your prince and little buddy I DEMAND an explaination for your, *ahem*, 'behavior'.  
Goku: Actually Veggie all I did was shake your shoulder and then kinda pound the ground with my fist but your tush got in the  
way.  
Vegeta: (gawks) WHAT DO YOU MEAN "FIST"! CHU SAID THERE WAS GRABBING!!!  
Chuquita: (wiseman) Chu says many things.  
Vegeta: (glares at her)  
Chuquita: What? It WAS just a fist pound. Not the end of the world.  
Vegeta: (growls) BUT YOU--BUT YOU SAID!!!  
Chuquita: You have to realize that the End Corners and the Beginning Corners are written several days apart. What shocked and  
confused me on Monday does not necessarily shock and confuse me now.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) I hate you.  
Goku: Umm, if it's any conciliation little Veggie, your tush cheeks are nice-n-soft.  
Vegeta: (embarassment) Uh....thank you, Kakarrotto...  
Goku: (smiles) Almost like a round pillow.  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red insanely) THAT'S ENOUGH KAKARROTTO!!!  
Goku: (covers his mouth) (blinks innocently)  
Vegeta: (grumbles) Thanks a lot Chu, you just might have ruined what would've been a perfectly good memory for me to laugh in  
Onna's face over.  
Chuquita: Speaking of "Onna", guess who got killed by Majin Buu in yesterday's episode.  
Vegeta: (now wearing a party-hat) [toots a little kazoo in his mouth] *FWEEEP* (grin)  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Oh God....  
Goku: (sniffles) Chi-chan got KILLED, Chu-sama?  
Chuquita: Well, yeah. (shrugs) Pretty stupid thing she did that got her killed too.  
Vegeta: (w/big kiddie eyes) (sweetly) Tell me the story again, Chu-sama?  
Chuquita: (larger sweatdrop) (sighs) Chi-Chi was mad at Majin Buu for killing Gohan--  
Vegeta: (happily) (to Son) Who it turns out wasn't really dead at all!  
Chuquita: --so she walked up to Buu in her second attempt to attack him.  
Vegeta: (grins) The FIRST time Onna tried to hit him with Mr. Popo's MOP. (snicker)  
Goku: (sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: Chi-Chi then yelled at Buu and in a rage of anger slapped him across the face.  
Vegeta: (snickers) Yes, a weak Earthling slap. [lightly slaps Son's face]  
Goku: (giggles) Heeheehee, Veggie.  
Chuquita: After that Buu turned to her and said, "Do you like eggs?"  
Goku: (grins) Yes, yes I do!  
Chuquita: And then he zapped her and within 5 seconds *poof*! She was an egg.  
Vegeta: As soon as Onna became a breakfast food, Majin Buu lifted his foot and *SMMMMUUUUSH*! CRUNCHED THE EVIL WITCH INTO  
OBLIVION!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (emotional sniffle) I love that story SO!  
Goku: (sadly) Chi-chan gone FOREVER?  
Vegeta: Unfortunately NOT. She comes back after everyone's wished back to Earth as part of MY plot to DEFEAT BUU! Which  
actually WORKS!  
Goku: (surprised) Veggie had a plot that worked?  
Chuquita: It was for you to make a big genki dama from everyone's energy in the universe.  
Goku: (grins) COOOoooOooOOOOOoooOOOoool!  
Chuquita: OH! I saw a buffered 'live' dub episode. "The Old Kai's Weapon" where the portara first show up.  
Goku: AND the episode where my little Veggie makes his GRAND RE-ENTERANCE into the show!  
Vegeta: (smirks) Kakay missed me?  
Goku: (nods sadly) Very very much.  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) Awww, thank you Kakay.  
Chuquita: (grins) This one was a REALLY NICELY dubbed episode. Some great over-dramatic music for when Rou Dai Kaioshin  
supposedly "died" then instantly sat back up and scared the crap out of Son-kun, Supreme Kai, and Kibito. (to Son) You know  
I can't say "Supreme Kai" without cracking up. It sounds like some kind of fast food. You know, a "Big Mac", a  
"Double Whopper" a "Supreme Kai".  
Goku: (giggles) Would you like fries with that?  
Chuquita: I could've sworn SOME fast food resturant had some burger called the supreme something-or-other at one point.  
(shrugs) Oh well. That episode was worth it JUST for Veggie's big re-entry. Enma-sama (King Yemma) tells Baba he's sending  
other world's "strongest fighter" to Earth to help stop Majin Buu. (to audiance) Anyone who's a big Veggie fan is gonna love  
this scene once you watch it. (back to Son) Baba asks if it's really necessary and Enma says yes. Then all of a sudden Funi's  
dub-Veggie backround music starts playing and you see the bottom half of a blue leg and a white-n-yellow boot step down in  
the right-corner of the screen. It goes back to Baba and so far all you see of Veggie is from the stomach-down. Baba's all  
afraid of having to go where Buu is. Then it pans up to Veggie who's got one hand on his hip and the other at his side and a  
big smirk on his face. Veggie mocks Enma for crawling to him for help and is more than happy to go 'home'. His last lines in  
this episode (to me) were pretty funny. It was something along the lines of "Back to Earth, huh? Kakarrot, it's a pity you  
won't be there to greet me."  
Goku: (to audiance) Veggie said that one outloud in his head.  
Chuquita: (grins) I just wanted to capture that screenshot of Veggie's face during those lines so bad. He looked so cute with  
the 'big-shimmery-eye-thing'.  
Vegeta: (evil grin) The cuteness is all part of the design.  
Goku: (eagerly) I wanna see little Veggie's eyes all big-n-shimmery!!  
Vegeta: (closes his eyes) Too-bad. You're just going to have to wait till the episode airs like everbody else is. (narrows  
his eyes) Except impatient people like Chu who'd rather go watch it online almost a month before it airs.  
Chuquita: HEY! It was worth it.  
Goku: I a-gree with Chu. But little Veggie's are worth the wait.  
Vegeta: That I am.  
Chuquita: Speaking of waiting, we'll see you next time in Part 4 of "Anything You Say" everybody! (waves) Bye!  
Goku: Bye-bye!  
Vegeta: (snickers) So long.  
Goku: So short.  
Vegeta: ....what?  
Goku: Long, short, they're opposites. Kinda like us! (big dopey grin)  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Whatever you say, Kakarrotto. 


	4. Leash me l who wants a candy bar? l the ...

7:59 PM 10/19/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from "Spongebob Squarepants"  
Spongebob: The sign says kitchen, but my heart says jail.  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Hello and welcome to Part 4!  
Goku: (grins) That's the chapter that comes after 3!  
Chuquita: It's also the last chapter of "Anything You Say". The next story is going to be our Thanksgiving AND Halloween  
special all in one!  
Goku: (cocks an eyebrow) How can we celebrate two holidays in the same story?  
Chuquita: Simple, since I had no time to think up a halloween fic this year, we're going to celebrate it in the Corner while  
the fic itself is set during the Thanksgiving season.  
Goku: (enlightened) Ahh...  
Vegeta: (still wearing his party hat and kazoo from Part 3) *FWEEP*!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) You still have that?  
Vegeta: (grins) *FWEEEEEEFWEEEFWEEEPPPPPPPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPE*  
Goku: (giggles) Veggie said peepee.  
Chuquita: Any particular reason you're still wearing your "party-gear".  
Vegeta: *FWEEP* Not really. *FWEEP-FWEEP-FWEEP* Passes the time though.  
Goku: Can _I_ play music on Veggie's little musical instrument?  
Vegeta: You CAN, but you MAY NOT. [takes his kazoo out of his mouth] I'm not going to soil a perfectly good party favor with  
Kaka-drool. ESPECIALLY SINCE IT'S ALREADY BEEN IN _MY_ MOUTH!!!  
Goku: (pouts) I don't mind if it's been in your mouth. I just wanna make the funny noises.  
Vegeta: (snorts) [folds his arms] No!  
Goku: (w/big sad sparkily eyes) But Veggie--  
Vegeta: (embarassed) I SAID NO!!  
Chuquita: Come on Vedge, he's not going to DESTORY it. Besides you don't have to use the kazoo afterward.  
Vegeta: But, but I've already MARKED it with my own spittle! I can't have that mixing with Kakarrotto's PEASANT GOO!  
Goku: (whimpers) (leans towards Veggie w/even bigger sparkily eyes) (sweetly) PwwwWWWEEEEEeeeeAAAAse, Veh-GEE?  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) [absent-mindedly reaches into a nearby bag of kazoos, pulls out a handful, and hands them to  
Son]  
Goku: YAY! [shoves all 10 kazoos into his mouth at once] Thank you Veggie! [blows all kazoos at once] *FWWEEEEEEP!!!*  
Chuquita: (chuckles) Heh-heh, (glances over at Veggie, who's still glowing bright red and staring off into space) (sighs)  
You'd think he'd be over the glowing thing by now?  
Goku: Maybe little Veggie is waiting for me to thank him.  
Chuquita: (looks at the intensity of the redness Veggie's face is radiating) Somehow I don't think that would be such a good  
idea right about now.  
Goku: Nonsense. [shoots chair over to Veggie's chair] (whispers into Veggie's ear) (happily) Thank you little Veggie!  
Vegeta: (grins) Heeeeee.... [melts off his chair into a puddle of glowing red goo on the floor]  
Goku: (to Chu) Veggie's always funny when he does that.  
Chuquita: Personally I'm kind of curious as to how he does it.  
Vegeta: (now solid again) [struggling to his feet] (smirks) Practice--YIPE! [falls down] [gets up a second time and sits back  
down] It's harder getting it OUT of your system then getting it IN.  
Goku: Heeheehee, [reaches out to poke Veggie in the stomach] Poking Veggie.  
Vegeta: (glowing mildly) [stomach starts to wiggle a bit] Heh-heh, heheheheh-- [slaps Goku's hand away] STOP IT!! DO YOU WANT  
ME TO LIQUIFY MYSELF OR WHAT!!!  
Goku: Sorry Veggie. *FweepFWEEPfweep*  
Vegeta: (flatly) Uh-huh.  
Goku: *FweepfweepfweepFWEEPFWEEEEEEeeeEEee* [points to Veggie's kazoo]  
Vegeta: (turns to Chu)  
Chuquita: (shrugs)  
Vegeta: *Fweep*  
Goku: (grins) *FWEEPfweepfweepFWEEP*  
Vegeta: *fweepfweepfweep*  
Goku: *FWWEEEP?*  
Vegeta: *FWEEP*  
Goku: *Fwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeep* (wink)  
Vegeta: [kazoo melts in his mouth and drops to the floor] (glowing) Uhhhh....  
Chuquita: (to Veggie) (gawks) Whad he say to you?  
Vegeta: (watches Son play a little melody to himself on his kazoo) (dazed) I don't think HE even knows what he said...  
Chuquita: Well what did he SAY!  
Vegeta: How should _I_ know! It was all a bunch of "fweeps" played together!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops)  
Vegeta: But the way he PLAYED them.... (starts to glow mildly) Wow. Pure servant material.  
Chuquita: Uh-huh....hey Vedge, care to introduce Part 4?  
Vegeta: (smirks) Don't mind if I do. (to audiance) And now for the 'grand finale', audiance. Presenting Part 4!  
Chuquita: (claps) Good job Veggie!  
Vegeta: (grin) Heh.  
Goku: *Fweep-fweep-fweep*!  
  
Summary: Veggie makes a wish to Shenlong for Goku to become his servant-maid; saving him the trouble of having to create  
any more evil plots. But what happens when the wish backfires and Veggie finds himself on the opposite end of his and Goku's  
buddyship? Can the ouji deal with his new possessive and slightly manipulative servant-maid? Will he be able to somehow wish  
Goku back to normal? And what happens when Chi-Chi finds out?!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Ahh, the lookout. So interesting, so nicely designed-- "  
" --so high up. " Goku squeaked out, interupting Chi-Chi.  
" What's the matter, you never had any problems coming up here before. " she looked at him oddly, " Or are  
'servant-maids' forbidden to travel up this high? " Chi-Chi glared at the ouji under Goku's arm.  
" No, it's not that, it's just, " Goku peered over the edge of the lookout and gulped, " Can you imagine what were to  
happen to Veggie-sama if he fell off the edge of this place? He'd be KILLED INSTANTLY upon impact! " Goku gulped.  
" Heh-heh-heh, yeah, he WOULD, wouldn't he.. " Chi-Chi mused.  
" As much as I'm sure you'd enjoy witnessing my death as a sidewalk waffle, Onna, you're going to have to forget  
about it. " Vegeta smirked, " I can FLY, remember. Unlike YOU. "  
" I CAN TOO FLY YOU EVIL LITTLE OUJI! " she snapped at him.  
" No, _I_ fly. YOU hover in a wobbily position. " the ouji retorted.  
" Goku, drop him. " Chi-Chi said bluntly.  
" WHAT?! " Goku shrieked, going ssj2, " HOW _DARE_ YOU!! " he backed up, huddling the ouji tight against him, " I  
WOULD NEVER MURDER MY PRINCE!!! "  
" Yeah, so buzz off, Onna. " Vegeta motioned her away, " So where's this big dinner you said Dende promised us? Or is  
that another one of your LIES. "  
" Oh YOU'RE one to talk about liars, Ouji. " Chi-Chi schoffed, " And Goku he is NOT your prince!! "  
" IS TOO!! " the still ssj2 snarled wildly at her. Vegeta looked visibly nervous of the larger saiyajin's mental  
state.  
" Forgot about Kakay's "loyalty" to me again, eh Onna? " Vegeta grinned.  
Chi-Chi sighed, ignoring the fact that Vegeta was right, " Come on Goku, the dinner's in the building. Bring the  
Ouji. "  
" So you can try to MURDER HIM YOURSELF! HA!! " Goku laughed mockingly at her, then pulled out a capsule and threw it  
to the ground. The puff of smoke revealed a pink leash reading "Son Goku's little baby" on it. The ouji's eyes popped out of  
his head and before he could say anything he found himself wearing the leash, collar, and tied to one of the pillars on the  
lookout, an agitated look on his face, " There we go! Doesn't widdle Veggie wook so cyute in his bwand new cowwar? " the  
larger saiyajin squealed in baby-talk as he tugged at the ouji's face cheek. Vegeta twitched.  
" Kakarrotto have you lost your mind. " he said flatly.  
" Listen little Veggie-sama, you need to stay here so mean 'ol Chi-chan doesn't come out and try to kill you! " Goku  
explained.  
" HER KILL _ME_?! KAKARROTTO I COULD DESTROY ONNA WITH MY PINKY FINGER! I ONLY CHOOSE NOT TO BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO  
HURT YOUR LITTLE RELATIONSHIP WITH ME SO I DON'T JEOPARDIZE OUR FUTURE!! " Vegeta yelled in defense.  
" Whatever you say Veggie-sama. " Goku replied sweetly, rubbing the ouji on the head, " Now you be a good boy while I  
go have my special snack! Bye! " he said, then skipped off.  
" Hmmph! " Vegeta snorted, then frowned and looked down at his own stomach, then back in the direction Goku was  
leaving in, " But what about me? " he pouted, " Kakay? HEY, KAKARROTTO I'M HUNGRY TOO!! "  
" Heh-heh-heh. "  
The ouji looked up to see Chi-Chi dangling a candy bar infront of him, snickering evilly. Vegeta smirked at her, lept  
to his feet, and ran straight after her only to suddenly yelp in surprise and fall to the ground, choking.  
" HAHAHAHA! STUPID OUJI! " Chi-Chi laughed at him, then walked off, tossing the candy bar over her shoulder towards  
the dizzy prince.  
" Ehhhh.. " Vegeta groaned, rubbing his neck in pain, " WHO'S CRUEL JOKE WAS THIS ONE!! " he yelled upward, angrily;  
then noticed the candy bar and grinned, " Baka Onna, leaving it out in plain sight. " he rubbed his hands together, then  
reached out only to discover the candy bar was just out of his leash's range of freedom. Two more inches and the candy would  
have been his. Vegeta sweatdropped, " KAKARROTTO!!!! "  
  
  
  
" Where's all the food? This looks awfully suspicious. It better not be a trick, Chi-chan. " Goku said, looking  
around the empty room with the exception of what looked like a check-in desk for a hotel.  
" Kaasan where is everybody? " Gohan asked.  
" I'm...not sure. " she scratched her head, confused. Bulma, meanwhile, had taken the initiative to walk up to the  
desk and ring the small bell ontop of it.  
" HELLO! " she called out, " DENDE! PICCOLO! MR-- "  
" --Popo is at your service. " Popo nodded, suddenly appearing behind the desk. Bulma looked around, confused as to  
how he had just done that.  
" Mr. Popo we need to see Dende right away! " Bulma pleaded, " It's about Son-kun. "  
Mr. Popo looked past Bulma and sweatdropped at the large saiyajin in the french-maid-ish-looking costume, " Oh dear,  
Mr. Popo is afraid Mr. Popo will have to wash Mr. Popo's eyes out with soap for a very long time after THIS particular  
incident. " he said in shock, then turned around and opened the door behind him, " DENDE! YOUR ASSISTANCE IS NEEDED! BULMA IS  
WORRIED, CHI-CHI IS MAD, AND SON GOKU IS WEARING A DRESS!! "  
" Skirt. " Goku corrected him.  
" SKIRT! " Mr. Popo shouted loudly into the door.  
Bulma sweatdropped, " _I_ could have done THAT. "  
" Ohh man, Mr. Popo don't yell so LOUD. " Dende yawned, emerging from the room still in his pajamas and night-cap. He  
was holding his ears to stop them from ringing, " What could POSSIBLY be so IMPORTANT that-- " he froze, his eyes turning  
towards Goku, who smiled politely at Dende and did a little curtsy for him.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
Dende turned to Bulma, his shock wearing off, " What did he do THIS time? " the young namek said, bored.  
" Goku? " Mr. Popo blinked, baffled.  
" Vegeta. " Dende and Bulma sighed at the same time.  
" He snuck out of the house a couple nights ago and made a wish with the dragonballs for Shenlong to give Son-san a  
great passionate desire to become Vegeta's servant-maid. " Bulma groaned, " It kind of backfired to say the least and now  
Goku's ordering Vegeta around and basically treating him like a combination baby/pet. "  
" I made Veggie-sama a little bonnet! " Goku said sweetly, holding the handmade object up, " It'll keep his lil head  
all nice-n-warm-n-toasty when it's cold out. I CAN'T WAIT TO TRY IT ON HIM!! " the large saiyajin squealed with delight,  
hugging the bonnet.  
" Wow, Vegeta really messed him up THIS time! " Dende gawked.  
" No...kidding... " Chi-Chi said flatly.  
" So. " Bulma looked down at Dende.  
" So? "  
" Umm, you wouldn't happen to have a way to change Goku-san back NOW instead of having to wait a year, would you? "  
Bulma asked uneasily.  
" As a matter of fact, I do. " Dende smiled, grabbing a nearby phone and dialing several numbers.  
" GREETINGS MORTALS. YOU HAVE REACHED THE ETERNAL DRAGON'S HOTLINE. " Shenlong's voice boomed over the phone,  
" Please wait for our next available operator to place your call. " a woman's voice added. Elevator music began to play from  
the telephone. The Sons and Bulma instantly sweatdropped and fell over at the same time.  
" Uh, Dende? Since when has there been an "eternal dragon's hotline"? " Gohan spoke up, very very confused.  
" Oh I had it installed shortly after the Cell Games. " Dende said casually, " Just in case of emergancies you know.  
Vegeta-san was highly unstable the first two years after Son-san blew himself up. I didn't want him making any weird wishes  
without me being able to stop them. "  
" Little Veggie-sama wasn't THAT unstable after I exploded, was he, Bulma? " Goku asked sadly.  
" HA! YOU weren't the one who had to listen to him through those 7 years staring out his bedroom window saying "Don't  
forget about Kakay's chair, Bulma, I know he'll be here to celebrate my birthday with me THIS time!". " she glared at Goku,  
folding her arms.  
Goku stared at her, devastated, " Oh....VEH-GEE! " he sniffled, hugging the bonnet tightly, " I'm so SORRY little  
Veggie! YOU MUST'VE HURT SO MUCH!! " the large saiyajin wailed sorrowfully, " I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU AGAIN I PROMISE!! "  
Chi-Chi watched Goku continue to cry into the bonnet while pleading for his prince to forgive him. She sweatdropped  
and turned to Dende, " How much longer till our call gets put through? "  
" Umm, on average it can take anywhere from 5 minutes-- "  
Chi-Chi sighed with relief.  
" --to 10 days. "  
The group sweatdropped.  
" This is going to be a long wait. " Gohan groaned, sitting down on the floor.  
Bulma wryly pointed to the phone, " At least we have some snappy music. "  
  
  
  
" Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo, doodadoodoodadadoo. " Piccolo whistled to himself  
as he flew back to the lookout and landed only to see a very odd sight at the far end of the platform. There was Vegeta  
attached to one of Kami's castle's pillars via a dog-leash and desperately trying to reach out to grab what looked like a  
candy bar. The tall namek stared blankly for a moment, then cringed when it hit him.  
" Goku's here. " he grimaced, " And if Goku's here the kitchen's bound to be in shreds by now. " Piccolo groaned,  
then noticed the sign pasted to the pillar just above Vegeta which read "Goku's little Veggie!" in big cute puffy  
bubble-letters. Beneath that sign there was another, more menacing sign reading "TOUCH AND DIE at the hands of Son Goku!!!"  
Piccolo walked up to Vegeta, then smirked at the candy bar and kicked it slightly towards the starving ouji. Vegeta grinned  
and reached out to grab it only to have Piccolo step on his hand and kick the candy bar across the lookout.  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! " the tall namek laughed loudly as he entered Dende's house. Vegeta twitched angrily.  
" YOU WAIT'LL KAKAY HEARS ABOUT THAT! HE'LL RIP YOUR ANTENEE CLEAR OFF YOUR HEAD!! " Vegeta screamed, enraged.  
" SURE HE WILL, you big baby. " Piccolo commented to himself, " I wonder what Dende and Popo are doing.. " he trailed  
off as he walked into the house.  
Vegeta stared at the candy bar, which was now completely out of his reach and pouted, " Kakay....KAKAY!!! "  
  
  
  
" VEGGIE'S IN TROUBLE! " Goku gasped, bolting to attention. The group was still waiting to be put through by the  
next operator.  
" I don't get it, who else could possibly be using this line. " Gohan said. Everyone stared at him, " I mean, we're  
the ONLY ONES who even USE the dragonballs--WE'RE THE ONLY ONES WITH A PHONE TO THIS LINE!!! "  
" Welcome to Shenlong's Wishing Service. " the same woman's voice from before said in a pleasant tone, " To learn  
about services offered here press 1. In order to retract a previous wish to the dragon, press 2. If you want to order a  
breakfast platter, press 3. If you are a saiyajin named Son Goku or Vegeta Oujisama, hang up now. "  
Chi-Chi smirked, " I like _THIS_ phone service. "  
" OOH! OOH! PRESS 3, DENDE! PRESS 3! " Goku said eagerly. Dende sweatdropped and pressed 2, " Awww.. " Goku pouted,  
depressed.  
" YOU HAVE PRESSED 2! STATE YOUR NAME AND THE WISH YOU WISH TO RETRACT. " Shenlong's voice boomed.  
Dende sighed, " Shenlong? "  
" Oh. Hi Dende. " the dragon said in a normal echoless, yet still very deep voice.  
" Shenlong I've got Son Goku in here wearing a skirt and serving beverages to the group here--thanks-- " Dende took  
a glass of soda off the platter Goku was carrying around, " and I was just wondering... "  
" Yes I granted Vegeta two wishes. " Shenlong groaned, " Wait--did you say a skirt? "  
" Mini-skirt. " Dende grimaced.  
" He WAS a little trigger-happy; wish-wise I mean. " Shenlong muttered to himself, " I don't suppose we can make a  
new rule to forbid the dragonballs to be used in his possession? "  
" That'd take up too much power, we'd be limited back to one wish. " Dende said sadly.  
" Oh well. " Shenlong shrugged from over the phone, then coughed loudly and cleared his throat, " STATE THE WISH YOU  
WISH TO UNWISH, MORTALS!! " he said in his usual booming tone.  
Dende nodded to the group for them to come closer.  
" Finally! " Chi-Chi clasped her hands together happily, " The nightmare comes to an end. "  
Gohan nodded in agreement.  
" What are we supposed to do first, Dende? " Bulma asked him.  
" Well we just tell Shenlong over the phone which wish we want him to undo and it instantly becomes null and void. "  
the young namek explained.  
" Wow? It's that simple? " she smiled, " Say Dende, where does Shenlong go when he's not granting our wishes  
anyway? "  
" FLORIDA. " Shenlong replied from on the phone, " SOMETIMES EUROPE. SOME PEOPLE CLAIM ME TO BE THE LOCKNESS  
MONSTER. "  
" Where are you now? "  
" DETROIT. "  
Bulma cocked an eyebrow and turned to Dende, " Detroit? "  
" Don't ask. " Dende sighed.  
" Oh, well...SHENLONG, WE WISH TO RETRACT THE PAST TWO WISHES VEGETA MADE THE OTHER NIGHT! " Bulma shouted into the  
phone.  
" Umm, you can only 'retract' one wish at a time. " Dende said.  
" WHAT?! " Bulma, Gohan, and Chi-Chi gawked.  
" The other wish is going to have to wait the full year when we can summon Shenlong again. " Dende explained.  
" I _KNEW_ this was too good to be true. " Chi-Chi grumbled, folding her arms.  
" Dende? What was the other wish Vegeta made. He wouldn't tell me. " Bulma asked him.  
Dende sighed, " Immortality for Goku and himself. "  
Bulma sweatdropped, then slapped herself on the forehead, " I _KNEW_ he was going to wish himself immortal. He'd been  
blabbing about it since we first met him until he stopped and began blabbing about defeating "Kakarrotto" instead. "  
" YOU MEAN THAT EVIL LITTLE OUJI'S NOW INVISIBLE!!! " Chi-Chi shrieked in horror.  
" Afraid so. " Dende chuckled nervously, " At least till next year....buh--but look at the bright side, Goku is too.  
If Vegeta tries anything, he can always stop him! "  
" Somehow that doesn't put me at ease. " Chi-Chi glanced over at Goku, who was presently knitting a little pair of  
mittens for the ouji, " But if we have to choose between the two...SHENLONG! WE KNOW WHICH WISH WE'RE GOING TO UNDO!! " she  
yelled in the direction of the phone just as Piccolo casually walked in, only to have Goku zip over to him and hand him a  
soft drink in a glass. The tall namekian sweatdropped, then shrugged and sipped from the glass.  
" MAKE YOUR WISH KNOWN NOW! " Shenlong's voice exploded over the lookout. Vegeta bolted in alarm, " I WILL UNDO ONE  
OF YOUR LAST TWO PREVIOUS WISHES!! "  
" AHH! WHAT THE-- " Vegeta shrieked, then paused, " --ONNA! SHE TRICKED US!!! " he grabbed his leash and desperately  
tried to pull it apart, only to find it stuck tight. The ouji then sweatdropped and embarassingly raised one hand to his  
forehead and teleported out of the leash and across to the other side of the lookout, " WAIT'LL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU  
WITCH!! " he screamed in anger, ran into the house, then ran back out, grabbed the candy bar from before, ate it, and ran  
back in the house for the second time, " ONNA!!! " he yelled as he entered the room the others were in.  
" Hello Veggie-sama. " Goku said sweetly as the ouji dashed by, " Drink? "  
" NOT NOW KAKARROTTO!! " Vegeta shouted over his shoulder, leaving behind a very confused servant maid. Goku cocked  
his head.  
" Huh. "  
" SHENLONG! TWO DAYS AGO THE OUJI MADE A WISH FOR GOKU TO BECOME HIS 'SERVANT-MAID'! I WANT YOU TO UNDO THAT WISH! "  
Chi-Chi said into the phone.  
Suddenly a bright light burst forth from the bottom speaker of the phone and engulfed the entire room. It then  
dissipated.  
" YOUR WISH HAS BEEN UNDONE. I'M OFF TO THE CASINOS, I BID THEE WELL! " Shenlong's voice echoed in the  
all-to-familiar way and the phone line went dead. Dende hung up.  
" Well...did it, work? " Chi-Chi said outloud.  
" YOU BAKAYAROES!! " an angry voice came from behind them. Chi-Chi turned around, smirking at a furious Vegeta.  
" Ouji. " she snickered.  
" ONNA I SHOULD KILL YOU! I SHOULD HAVE KAKARROTTO KILL YOU! BETTER YET THE BOTH OF US SHOULD KILL YOU AT ONCE!!! "  
he raged, an anger vein on his forehead.  
" Somehow I doubt MY Goku is going to help you kill me anytime soon, Ouji. " Chi-Chi nodded, then pointed to Goku,  
who was standing there still holding the platter of drinks, yet looking slightly clueless as to why he was there. He smiled  
down at one of the Pepsi cans, shoved the whole thing in his mouth, chewed twice, swallowed, and spit the can out empty.  
" HEEeee, the soda of Veggies. " he giggled, then noticed the rest of the group and dropped the platter to the ground  
, " HELLO EVERYBODY! " Goku said excitedly, then turned to Chi-Chi, " So, Chi-chan, where is the buffet you told me I was  
gonna get? "  
" At home. " she smiled, " You might wanna change first though. "  
" Change? " Goku looked down and everything suddenly came hurling back at him. He narrowed his eyes at Vegeta, who  
only replied with a nervous, cheesy grin. The larger saiyajin walked over to him, took the maid-hat off his head, and placed  
it ontop of the ouji's instead, " VEGGIE _USED_ ME! " he glared angrily, " You made me wear that creepy dress and serve you  
goodies through a spoon and want to spoil you till you were chubby and helpless without MY CONSTANT LOVE AND CARE! You wished  
me into your servitude and made me be your little Veggie-love-slave!! "  
" I, I wouldn't say "Veggie-love-slave". It's, it's called a servant-maid. " Vegeta said uneasily.  
" I _KNOW_ what it's called, Veggie. " Goku said stubbornly, turning his back to the ouji and folding his arms, " To  
think you'd rather have me as your "servant-maid" than your big buddy...that really HURTS Veggie. "  
" Yeah, ya jerk. " Chi-Chi added. Vegeta only glare at her.  
" Little Veggie how COULD you! " the larger saiyajin sniffled, turning to him and bending down to Vegeta's height,  
" I thought you LOVED me... "  
" Uhh....uhhh... " Vegeta stammered, nervous sweat dripping down the side of his face, " Of COURSE I...love you,  
Kaka-chan. " he began to glow bright red, his eyes tightly shut.  
" Really, little Veggie? " Goku looked down at him, uncertain.  
" Yes, and, you see I learned something very important here today. " the ouji grabbed both of his peasant's hands.  
Bulma groaned, knowing one of the prince's over-dramatic storylines before the actual story even started. Chi-Chi, meanwhile  
rolled her eyes. Gohan and Piccolo had found an old checkers set and were sitting on the floor playing it and ignoring the  
two saiyajin's emotional conversation.  
" Kakay, it's WRONG for me to force you into servant-hood to me. Doing it that way means nobody wins. If you're being  
forced to do it I won't really know the true glorious feeling that comes with the moment you decide on your own free will to  
become my servant-maid. And you won't be able to be the best servant-maid you can be to your prince because if your choices  
won't be purely your own while keeping me comfortable, warm, and safe. I apologize. " he hugged the larger saiyajin's hands.  
" Does that mean you're going to stop trying to make me your servant-maid once and for all? " Goku smiled meekly.  
" HECK NO! It just means that I'm going to have to make the position look more inviting to you from now on. " Vegeta  
replied, smiling widely, " For instance, if you decide to come home with me and take your rightful kaka-job back right now  
I'll pay you in fish and fancy pastries and give you your own bed on the other side of my room. "  
Goku sweatdropped, then glared again at the ouji and pulled his hands free, " Come on Chi-chan, we're going home. "  
" YAY! Haha! " Chi-Chi cheered, then blew a raspberry at Vegeta and clung to Goku's arm happily. The larger saiyajin  
looked down and ripped off his servant-maid uniform, throwing it to the ground infront of Vegeta. Goku was now left wearing  
his boxer shorts. He placed his fingers on his forehead and teleported them off the lookout. Leaving a devastated little ouji  
behind. Vegeta looked down at his peasant's lovingly created servant-maid uniform and gingerly picked it up; rubbing it with  
his hand.  
" Kakay.... " Vegeta trailed off.  
" Come on, Vegeta, I'll fly us home. " Bulma smiled, patting him on the shoulder and taking out her airplane capsule,  
" Gohan do you need a lift? " she called to the young demi-saiyajin, who was still in the checkers match against Piccolo.  
" Hmm? No thanks Bulma, I'll fly home myself once we're done here. " he moved one of the checkers and hopped two of  
Piccolo's.  
" Alright, if you say so. " she said, concerned, then grabbed the sad ouji by the arm, " Let's go 'your highness',  
you've caused enough trouble for one day. "  
Vegeta hugged the uniform tightly, " Ohh... " he sighed as he headed into the airplane, followed by Bulma. The duo  
took off in the direction of Capsule Corp.  
" You see this is exactly why I live up here now. " Piccolo said while studying the checkerboard, " After those 3  
years living at the Son home I'm surprise I'm still sane. " he moved his chip, " Checkmate. "  
" Wha--WHAT?! " Gohan gawked at the board, " HEY! YOU CAN'T JUMP THAT WAY! THAT'S CHEATING! "  
" Is not. "  
" IT IS TOO! "  
" Not on Planet Namek, boy. "  
" WELL IT IS HERE! "  
" IS NOT! "  
" IS TOO! "  
" IS NOT! "  
" IS TOO! "  
Dende and Mr. Popo sweatdropped at Piccolo and Gohan's argument, " Mr. Popo is beginning to think Mr. Popo should get  
Dende and Mr. Popo's earplugs from the closet. "  
" Yes, please do that. " Dende groaned, " I have a feeling this is going to last a while. "  
  
  
  
2 Days Later...  
" Wow! Go-chan you're STILL out here? " Chi-Chi said, surprised as she left their house and walked over to the nearby  
river where the large saiyajin was currently scrubbing himself clean and leaving huge puddles of soap bubbles throughout the  
stream, " It's 11:00am! You've been in there for 3 hours!! I'm glad you've finally started worring about keeping clean but  
this is ridiculous! "  
" I'm trying to wash away the stench of embarassment. " Goku groaned as he continued massaging the shampoo into his  
hair.  
" Still smell like Ouji, eh? " Chi-Chi said flatly.  
" Mmm-hmm. " he nodded sadly, " I don't think I've ever been this humiliated EVER! " the large saiyajin exclaimed,  
" Do you know how embarassing it is to look back on the past 4 days knowing I spent a full 48 hours of my life wearing that  
creepy dress and obediently obeying little Veggie's every whim and calling him Veggie-sama and--*sigh*! " Goku let out a  
frustrated sigh.  
" I wouldn't say you obeyed the Ouji's EVERY whim. " Chi-Chi replied, then smirked, " Making him wear that diaper was  
pretty funny though. "  
" I wouldn't know, I don't remember half the stuff I did while under that wish. " Goku cringed.  
" Believe me, you didn't do anything sick with the Ouji beyond hugging him a little lower than usual. " Chi-Chi sat  
down, trying to make him feel better.  
" Really? " Goku blinked, then grinned, " You mean Veggie didn't make me smooch him or bow at his feet or anything  
truely creeply like THAT? "  
Chi-Chi nodded.  
" Oh Chi-chan! " he teleported out of the river and hugged her tightly, " You made me feel oh-so-much better now. My  
reputation and body have not been tarnished after all. "  
" Mmmhmmhmm, " Chi-Chi giggled, a blush line over her nose, " You're welcome sweetie. " she hugged back.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" OH NO! " Goku gasped suddenly, " LITTLE VEGGIE! "  
" What about "little Veggie"? " Chi-Chi said dryly as Goku let go of her.  
" Chi-chan if it was the wish making me act like that all that time....then it's not really Veggie's fault AFTER all!  
And I made him sad... " Goku trailed off.  
" HOW IS IT _NOT_ THE OUJI'S FAULT! HE MADE THE WISH! " Chi-Chi pointed out, slightly ticked.  
" No, it isn't directly. How many times have we accidentally messed up wishes by not phrasing them down to the last  
detail. Veggie made a vague statement that was granted only by Shenlong's interpretation of what HE THOUGHT Veggie meant! "  
the saiyajin explained, then gasped, " And now little Veggie's heart must be torn into little bitty PIECES! "  
" ... " Chi-Chi blinked, " So? "  
" Chi-chan I've GOT to apologize to my little buddy for me being such a meathead to him! Who KNOWS what Veggie could  
do if he's depressed! " Goku exclaimed.  
" He tried to hang himself once, that was funny. " Chi-Chi laughed a bit, reminacing, " "I'm coming for you Kakay!",  
"Please wait for me!" HA! That moron, he would've ended up in the H.F.I.L. if he had succeeded anyway. "  
" MY LITTLE VEGGIE IS TRYING TO HANG HIMSELF!! " Goku shrieked, " WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER! I GOTTA STOP HIM  
BEFORE HE REALLY HURTS HIMSELF!! " he placed his fingers on his forehead, terrified and ready to teleport.  
" NO! GOKU NO NO NO! HE'S NOT DOING THAT _NOW_!! " Chi-Chi frantically waved her arms in the air. Goku stopped, " It  
was just one of the many MANY random stages he went through after your second demise. " she explained, " We stopped him  
through. Told him you were at the front door. The evil little Ouji unlatched himself from the noose and went running while  
Bulma, Mirai and I got rid of the rope. "  
" But I never visited little Veggie until I came back. " Goku looked at her, confused.  
" I know THAT. You weren't REALLY at the front door, we just said that so he wouldn't take that running leap off the  
stepladder. You should've seen the look on his face when he ripped the door clear off its hinges only to see no one was  
there. " she grinned evilly, " Fell to his knees and started bawling at the top of his lungs! " she laughed. Goku's eyes  
began to water, " I even took pictures. " Chi-Chi said happily, " 10 seconds later he flew off in a sudden rage and blew up  
a licorice factory. "  
" POOR _VEGGIE_! " Goku sniffled, " I didn't know he'd loose his fragile little mind. "  
" Well, he did. " she shrugged it off, then snorted, " Mirai made me hand over one of your spare gi's to the little  
sicko and that kept him quiet and locked up in his room for a good 'nother month. "  
" I don't want Veggie to loose his mind again Chi-chan. I'M GOING TO APOLOGIZE TO HIM _RIGHT_ _NOW_! " Goku said,  
determind.  
" NO NO NO WAIT!!! "  
" What is it NOW! " Goku pouted, angry.  
" Your clothes Goku, your clothes! " Chi-Chi held up one of his gi's and groaned, " The last thing I want is you to  
beg for the Ouji's forgiveness in your birthday suit. " she cringed. Goku grabbed his gi and quickly got it on.  
" Alright, NOW I'm going to apologize to little Veggie! " he prepared to teleport, " Bye-bye Chi-chan! See you in a  
lil bit! " Goku winked, then disappeared.  
Chi-Chi sighed and fell to her knees, " What am I gonna do with him... "  
  
  
  
" Oh lit-tle VEH-GEEE! I HAVE COME TO APOLOGIZE TO YOU! " Goku said, knocking on the door to Capsule Corp, " I COME  
BEARING GIFTS! " he shouted, then opened to door to find the living room and kitchen completely empty, " Little Veggie? "  
he started to breathe faster and gulped, " Veh-veh-Veggie? " horrific images appeared in Goku's mind of an already-hung ouji  
dangling from the ceiling fan in his room. Goku ran wildly up the stairs to Vegeta's bedroom, " VEGGIE! VEGGIE DON'T DO IT  
VEGGIE I STILL LOVE--you. " Goku blinked in confusion and mild relief to see Vegeta sitting on his bed stroking Goku's  
still-tattered servant-maid uniform, " ...hi. " the larger saiyajin said meekly.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
Goku bit his lip and walked to the bed and sat down a couple feet away from the ouji only to discover Vegeta was not  
merely stroking the uniform but sowing its ripped pieces back together. Goku's shoulders sunk in guilt and he turned his head  
away from the ouji, " OH boy.. " his eyes bulged out of his head as the guilt instantly became even heavier. He swallowed  
uneasily, " Little Veggie, I am sorry for being mean to you. I did a bad thing. Little buddies aren't to be taken for granted  
like that. "  
" ... "  
" I, brought you some ice cream...in a bucket this time. And, and you can eat it anyway you like I won't spoon-feed  
you or anything crazy like that I PROMISE! " Goku said, holding out the carton of strawberry ice cream.  
" Thread. " Vegeta held his hand out. Goku looked at him, puzzled, then noticed a spool of black thread beside him  
and handed it to the prince, who continued his work mending the servant-maid uniform.  
" Veggie forgive me? " Goku plopped his head sideways on the top of the carton and stared at the ouji w/big sparkily  
eyes. Vegeta glanced over at him and sweatdropped.  
" Yes, Kakarrotto, I forgive you. " he groaned.  
" YAY! " Goku cheered, throwing his arms up in the air, " Veggie forgives me and I forgive Veggie and we are on happy  
terms with each other once a-gain! " he dropped the ice cream bucket to the floor, grabbed Vegeta and hugged him, " I missed  
you Veggie! "  
" I....uhh, missed you too, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta glowed mildly, a little uneasy, yet still content with the fact that  
Goku's manner of hugging was once again back to normal, " And, thanks for the ice cream. "  
" Heeheehee. " Goku grinned widely, letting go of Vegeta and picking up the carton, " It is strawberry without a hint  
of choc-o-late little Veggie, just how you like it! " he handed it over to the smaller saiyajin.  
" I suppose I should get this to the fridge before it melts into a liquid, huh. " Vegeta said, examining the case.  
" Yup! " Goku nodded happily, " I'm gonna make such a great future princess, Veggie. "  
The ouji facefaulted, " What, did you say? "  
" I said I'm gonna make a great future princess. " the large saiyajin grinned.  
" ...you mean "servant-maid". " Vegeta narrowed his eyes.  
" No, no. I mean princess. "  
" Kakarrotto... " the ouji gritted his teeth warningly.  
" Come on Veggie! After everything that's happened do you REALLY still want me to be your future "servant-maid"? "  
Goku looked at him skeptically, " Now if you made me your PRINCESS things would be completely different! "  
" You can say THAT again. " Vegeta muttered.  
" Yeah, I could get my own golden crown and big flowing cape; like Piccolo's only even cooler; and we could buy a  
whole bunch of matching stuff like 'ouji' and 'oujo' t-shirts and get 10% discounts at the mall during the  
royalty-gets-10%-off sale, and-- "  
" --there IS no "royalty-gets-10%-off sale", Kakarrotto. " Vegeta growled, a vein bulging on his forehead.  
" Maybe would could make funny little nicknames for ourselves on our new royalty t-shirts too. " Goku continued  
on happily, unfazed by Vegeta's evident frustration, " You know, like "Oujita" or "Kakarroujo". Something cute like that! "  
" Get out of my room, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta snarled, folding his arms.  
" You mean, Kakarroujo? " Goku grinned cheesily.  
" OUT!! " the ouji screamed at the top of his lungs, " OUT OF MY ROOM! NOW!! " Goku nervously lept to his feet and  
dashed out of the room. Vegeta angrily slammed the door in his face, " OOHH!! "  
Goku peeked his head in the doorway, still grinning, " Bye-bye, Oujita! " he giggled.  
" GRRR--*YIPE*! " Vegeta yelped as Goku closed the door on the prince's hand, then skipped off, laughing.  
Vegeta pulled his hand back out from between the door and whimpered, " Where's a servant-maid when you NEED one! "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
11:49 PM 10/22/2002  
THE END  
Chuquita: YAY! Two chapters done in one week! I'm back on schedule!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Who's to say you were OFF schedule?  
Chuquita: Nobody, it's just that as the chapters of my stories get longer and longer it takes more time to finish them and  
thereby makes it harder for me to get more than one chapter done and uploaded in the same week. I used to be able to get up  
to 3 chapters ready in one week, but that was back when most of my chapters were around 30KB instead of 50KB.  
Goku: (giggles) Heeheehee, "Oujita". I like that.  
Chuquita: (grins) Thanks, thought 'um both up off the top of my head.  
Goku: It's nice, but I still love saying LITTLE VEGGIE so much MORE! (grins at Veggie; who shifts uneasily in his chair)  
(giggle) Veggie so cute.  
Chuquita: OH! Just a lil reminder that Vejitto (fusion baby #1) is making his first appearance in the animé in a couple of  
weeks.  
Goku: (cheers) YAY FOR JI-CHAN!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) ...  
Chuquita: Also, a while ago I sent a poem in for T-sama's "I Cried" pov-poem-fic where it had a bunch of the dbz characters  
and their reactions to Veggie's first death-- (turns to Veggie) You know that sounds odd saying that, your "first" death.  
Vegeta: (smirks) Yeah, well.  
Goku: Veggie was kinda brought back by accident.  
Vegeta: (eyes water) You mean, you didn't WANT me back? Kakay?  
Goku: (startled) NO VEGGIE NO! I missed you very very much! Not as much as I would miss you if you were to get knocked off  
right NOW, but I DID miss you.  
Vegeta: (back-to-normal) Good. That's better.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Anyway, I sent in this poem for it from Son-kun's pov and it was posted on Sunday. So if anybody  
wants to see my one-shot at a pov-poem-angstish kinda fic, take a look at it. If you don't want to, heck go read something  
else after this, I'm not forcing ya. (grin)  
Vegeta: Subliminal messaging, Chu?  
Chuquita: (shrugs) Eh. As for the next story's Corner, you probably know already. (happily) We're back to doing the theme  
thing in the Corners--  
Goku: --and the next one is for HALLOWEEN! (toots little horn from before) *FWEEP*! (points to himself) _I'M_ gonna be a  
scuba-diver!  
Vegeta: (snickers) _I'M_ going to a KING!  
Chuquita: And I'm going to be--the person giving out chocolate and candy. [holds up bag of M&M's]  
Goku: YAY! CANDY! [grabs the whole bag out of Chu's hands]  
Chuquita: ...  
Vegeta: (smirks at her) You're gonna need a LOT of candy.  
Chuquita: I noticed. Here's the summary for the next yet-to-be-titled fic!  
Chi-blind; Chi-Chi interupts Goku and Veggie during the worst possible time of their sparring match and ends up in the  
direct path of a solar flare. After a visit to Capsule Corp, Bulma is certain Chi-Chi has been permanently blinded. But is  
she right? Chi-Chi hopes not because Vegeta is using every chance he gets to drive her further and further to the brink of  
insanity? Will she lose her mind before she regains her vision? Find out!  
Chuquita: (to Veggie) I wanted to choose one from my list of upcoming fics that didn't mess with any of the characters  
heads this time. I'm still trying to get everything back to normal after "Veggie Wins?!". (glares at Veggie)  
Vegeta: (grins) Don't blame me, blame future me!  
Goku: And future ME!  
Chuquita: (sighs) Oh well.  
Goku: (narrows his eyes) And how is making Chi-chan BLIND a normal thing?  
Chuquita: Oh-kay, maybe it's not "normal" but how many of these stories ARE?  
Goku: None.  
Chuquita: See! The Thanksgiving tie-in comes in because that's the time of year this next fic takes place in. Can you  
imagine being the one who cooks up the big Thanksgiving dinner every year and suddenly lose your ability to even see what  
you're holding, not to mention working with?  
Vegeta: (evil smile) Onna BLIND, huh?  
Chuquita: (warningly correcting Veggie) TEMPORARILY blind.  
Vegeta: And she can't sense ki very well, can she?  
Goku: (surprised) Chi-chan can sense ki?  
Vegeta: (big evil grin) Ahh the possibilites...Onna can't fulfill certain obligations to Kakay if she can't see him. And  
if she can't see or sense any of us that would mean she's forced to rely on what she HEARS. (snickers) INteresting...  
Goku: Veggie better not be thinking any bad thoughts.  
Vegeta: (fake-gasp) BAD _THOUGHTS_! _ME_!  
Chuquita: (groans) Oh brother. (to audiance) We'll see you next time, everybody!  
Goku: May the fruits of your labor be rich in protein!  
Vegeta: (snickering; rubbing his hands together maniacally) Heh-heh-heh, "bad thoughts", ME, heh-heh-heh... 


End file.
